El Caballero Dimensional
by MarcoSketcher
Summary: "En su mundo solo es un rostro más en la multitud de los suyos, en otro no era respetado por sus habitantes y era considerado alguien indigno de estar allí, pero en este mundo es el enviado del cielo que empuñara la poderosa espada para acabar con el mal que lo azota y busca expandirse a otros" Son las palabras que escucha Marco al tener en sus manos la espada que buscaba
1. Enviado desde el Cielo 1

**Enviado desde el cielo – Parte 1**

Mewni, una tierra fantástica llena de magia y criaturas fantásticas. Durante los últimos siglos, se han vistos enfrentamientos entre las dos facciones que son los Mewmanos que llegaron a estas tierras siglos atrás y los Monstruos que eran nativos de la región. Todo esto se debía a que los Mewmanos al asentarse les arrebataron las tierras a los Monstruos en guerras, gracias a la magia proporcionada por la familia real Butterfly los Mewmanos salieron vencedores de esas guerras y subyugaron a los Monstruos bajo su dominio.

Uno podría pensar que los Mewmanos eran los malos, sin embargo entre los mismos Montruos existían los Septarianos que eran los más rencorosos y temibles incluso eran temidos por las otras razas de Monstruos y optaban por acabar con los Mewmanos hasta reclutar a la fuerza a otros Monstruos, también estaban los Cambia-Tallas que eran Monstruos con la capacidad de alterar su tamaños para ser gigantescos o diminutos, de entre todos los Cambia-Tallas se destaca Globgore, mejor conocido como el Rey de la Oscuridad, que lideraba de una facción de monstruos que deseaban la paz con los Mewmanos contrario a los Septarianos, tal fue el caso que Eclipsa Butterfly se enamoro de Globgore que abandono el trono y su reino para estar con él, llegando a tener a con él a Meteora con la idea de que su unión de mostraría que Monstruos y Mewmanos pueden vivir en paz, ojala las cosas fueran así de sencillas. Esta idea, así como la decisión de Eclipsa de abandonarlo todo por amor los llevaría a ella y Globgore a ser cristalizados por la Alta Comisión de Magia y su hija Meteora siendo entregado a una Robot llamada Santa Olga, mientras la hija de unos campesinos sería puesta como hija de Eclipsa y se ex esposo Shastacan, que sería conocida como Festivia y sería criada por la Alta Comisión para ser la próxima Reina de Mewni manteniendo el orden que se ha impuesto desde hace siglos, dando por terminada el dominio de la familia Butterfly original y empezando uno nuevo sin tener idea de la verdad de la situación.

Trescientos años después, el reino se ha mantenido bastante igual pero durante el reinado de Moon Butterfly, su hija Star sería enviada a la dimensión de la tierra tras recibir la varita real, una antigua reliquia familiar y un poderoso instrumente para que las princesas puedan iniciarse en la magia. En ella conocería a quien se volvería su mejor amigo y posterior escudero, Marco Díaz, quien le ayudaría a combatir todo tipo de enemigos a demás de hacerle ver que los Monstruos no eran tan malos como le habían contado a tal punto que cuando volvió a su dimensión natal busco resolver los problemas del reino, destruyendo al Monstruo Inmortal, Toffee, consiguiendo un juicio justo para Eclipsa y buscar la paz entre los Mewmanos y Monstruos, pero todo esto la llevaría a descubrir que Miss Heinous era en realidad Meteora Butterfly y lo que la Alta Comisión de Magia le hizo al linaje de la familia real, los Monstruos que la apoyaban en busca de un Mewni más justo la abandonaron con la promesa que regresarían cuando ella sea Reina, si eso no fuera suficiente su madre la Reina Moon desaparecería durante una búsqueda junto con Eclipsa para detener el caos que Meteora estaba desatando por todo Mewni. Por ende se volvería Reina interina mandando a Marco a detener a Meteora en su avance al castillo mientras ella buscaría a su madre en el Reino de la Magia, búsqueda fallaría ya que ambas serían explosadas de ese lugar por la Unicornio Primogénita, sin tener idea de donde está su madre y luego se enteraría que Marco fue derrotado en batalla con su alma arrebatada, al como a su gente se les arrebataba sus almas decide luchar contra el terrible monstruo en el que se había convertido Meteora sin embargo no logra derrotarla aun usando todo su poder hasta que es la misma Eclipsa quien logra detener a su propia hija, logrando devolver todas las almas había robado y convirtiendo en una bebé ante esto Star decide devolverle el trono a Eclipsa junto con la varita pero esta decide irse del castillo junto con su hija para reunirse con su esposo Globgore.

Tras volver al poder Eclipsa haría que los Monstruos tuvieran más derechos y mejores condiciones de vida, cosa que los Mewmanos no fue de su agrado pues siempre han vivido bajo un mismo estatus desde hace siglos y teniendo un gran descontento con la familia de Star por los actos cometidos por ella y su familia, también descongelaría a Globgore quien estaría en estado de shock al saber que estuvo durante trescientos años encerrado en un cristal y por saber lo que le hicieron a su familia, entraría en cólera arremetiendo sin darse cuenta contra unos Monstruos pero sería detenido por Marco. Tras que la familia de Star logra encontrar a Moon, quien aun tenía su mente muy dispersa por haber estado tanto tiempo en el Reino de la Magia, Eclipsa decide devolverle el Reino a Star teniendo la confianza de que lograra lo que ella no pudo, ya que nunca le intereso gobernar solo desea una vida tranquila con su familia pero Globgore tenía otros planes, los cuales eran empezar todo desde cero y logra convencer a su esposa para que lo ayude mientras los Mewmanos volverían a enfrentar a los Septarianos que buscarían la venganza.

El plan de Globgore era liderar un ejército de monstruos y demonios malvados muy poderosos de otra dimensión que destruirían todo Mewni, prueba de su poder es que aplastaron a los Septarianos durante el enfrentamiento contra los Mewmanos. Antes esta amenaza, todos los reinos querían la rendición sin embargo el Reino Butterfly se negó y al no tener más aliados que los respalden no tuvieron más opción que pedir apoyo a los Monstruos de Menwi, quienes se mostraban reacios en un principio pero la palabras de Star y Marco hicieron que cambiaran de opinión ayudándolos a defender Mewni. Por primera vez en Mewni dos enemigos se unen para combatir a una amenaza en común y gracias a ello los demás reinos se les sumaron en la lucha, aunque el enemigo era poderoso con los temidos Reyes de la Oscuridad el ejército de Mewni no quería ceder ni un centímetro, justo en los momentos de mayor tensión Star logro la Máxima Transformación Mágica que solo había sido lograda por la ancestra de Star, Crescenta Butterfly, y gracia a esta transformación se pudo derrotar al ejercito malvado de la oscuridad enviándolos devuelta a su dimensión junto con Eclipsa, Meteora y Globgore.

Gracias a esto, los Monstruos y Mewmanos finalmente pudieron dejar de lado el odio y discriminación que había durante siglos para avanzar a una nueva Era de igual y amistad para todos los habitantes como a las futuras generaciones.

Pero esta historia aún no se termina...

* * *

Pasaron ya tres meses desde aquella guerra conocida como "La Guerra de las Butterfly", las cosas ahora estaban más calmadas y se podían respirar los aíres de un nuevo día que llenaban de energía a todos los habitantes. Ahora los Monstruos podían andar libremente por los reinos sin miedo a ser repudiados por los Mewmanos, pues estos ahora los veían como iguales dando a entender que el pasado finalmente se dejo atrás, si bien faltan limar algunas asperezas todo Mewni está en paz.

Dentro del castillo Butterfly, las cosas se podían decir que iban con normalidad pero la realidad es que se respiraba un leve aire de tristeza pues uno de los habitantes iba a irse de regreso a casa, dentro de una habitación que resaltaba por ser muy diferente al resto de la edificación del castillo estaba Marco Díaz quien terminaba de empacar las cosas que había traído consigo en su mochila de viaje pues era el momento de irse, ya había terminado el año que iba a pasar en Mewni y debía volver a su dimensión de origen a retomar la vida que había dejado.

Debía regresar a su dimensión nativa, para ayudar a cuidar a su hermano menor recién nacido, como iba a ser un buen hermano mayor si no estaba presente en su vida pese a sus visitas constantes. También estaba su educación en la secundaria y que debía ponerse al día con sus compañeros para no quedar un año atrás si quería asegurarse un buen futuro en su vida laboral en la tierra.

Una vez terminado de empacar las cosas se pone la mochila en el hombro para salir por la puerta, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la habitación recordando los buenos ratos que paso en ella, dando un suspiro solo para cerrar la puerta y ver al pasillo cuando toda una ola de recuerdos de las cosas que paso en el castillo durante su estadía aunque no todas eran buenas.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos más y más recuerdos iban llegando a su mente, en su mayoría tenía presente a su mejor amiga Star y al hacer eso no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al salón del trono donde estaban para despedirlo todos sus amigos de Mewni para despedirlo y desearle suerte con su vida en el tierra.

Estaban los reyes de Mewni, Kelly, Heckapoo, Pony Head, Tom y por supuesto Star, todos se veían algo tristes por su partida en especial la princesa Butterfly.

-Bueno, ya tengo todo empacado y estoy listo para regresar a la Tierra. –Comento el joven Díaz sin tener mucha idea de que más decir. –Debo decir que todo esto ha sido una gran experiencia y se los agradezco mucho... –Hizo una breve pausa. -...Creo que solo decir gracias no es suficiente luego de las cosas que pasamos.

-No tienes por qué ser tan modesto Marco. –Hablo el River mientras se le acercaba al joven de cabellera castaña poniendo su mano en el hombro de este. –Nos apoyaste en varios momentos de necesidad y estuviste dispuesto a ayudar aunque no fuera necesario, pero debo agradecerte por ser tan leal y no huir en momentos de crisis. –Le da un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiándolo solo para decir lo siguiente en todo de arrepentimiento. –Disculpa que te diera mi vieja servilleta de carne como capa y que te hiciera creer que podrías ser caballero, debí ser sincero contigo.

-Está bien. Hubiera sido mejor que llamara con anticipación, aunque creo que eso no hubiera servido de mucho. –Marco hablo un como difícil pues le faltaba aire.

-River, los estas asfixiando. –Moon le hablo con tono firme pero suave a su esposo quien dejo de abrazar al joven Díaz.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias. –El chico humano respiro con normalidad cuando la reina se le acerco para darle un leve abrazo que lo dejo algo confuso.

-Recuerda que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras. –Se separa para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. –Es bueno saber que alguien como tú haya ayudado a mi hija en más de una ocasión.

-No hay de qué. –Sonrió levemente.

Si no interactuó mucho con los padres de Star durante su estadía, sabía que no eran malas personas solo que cargan con la responsabilidad de tener que gobernar un reino debiendo tomar decisiones que buscan el bien de su reino aun cuando ellos no quieran e incluso tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de dichas acciones, algo que no era fácil considerando que las personas están muy al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, algunos los felicitarían otros los criticarían tan solo quedaba esperar lo mejor de sus decisiones.

Apenas ellos se alejaron Kelly fue directo a abrazarlo de sorpresa y le corresponde el gesto.

-Te llamare para que podamos entrenar con Jorby en unos días. –Comento la joven de abundante cabellera verde tras romper el abrazo. –Nos aseguraremos de que no te oxides en combate, de ese modo le mostraras a esos cretinos quien eres.

-Te lo agradezco aunque lo último no es necesario. –Se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado.

-Pero no es justo que ellos sea hayan convertido en caballeros y tu no. –Kelly estaba algo frustrada. –Trabajaste muy duro por todo un año y esos cretinos lo arruinaron.

-Igual ya no importa.

Pese a que ya no le daba importancia a lo sucedido en "La Prueba para Caballero" donde los escuderos podían ascender a caballeros al cumplir con un solo objetivo que era conseguir uno de los cáliz de plata que se haya en una cueva dentro del Bosque de la Muerte Segura.

Si bien la prueba de por si era difícil y poco la pasaban por las amenazadoras bestias que habitaban en el bosque, las cosas para Marco se dificultaron cuando Higgs junto con sus dos compañeros escuderos convencieron al resto de poner en contra de él para hacerlo perder, sin embargo el castaño no se dejó vencer mientras se enfocaba en completar la prueba aunque estuvo cerca de completarla tuvo que dejarla de lado para salvar a otros escuderos que estaban siendo atacados por una hidra, si bien pudo derrotar a la bestia esto le costó conseguir un cáliz pues Higgs y compañía se los llevaron todos para reclamar la victoria.

Bien le molestó haber perdido contra sus rivales de esa forma pero sabía que si se quejaba o hacia cualquier otra cosa nada de eso cambiaría el resultado, lo que hizo fue mantener la mente fría y felicitarlos por convertirse en cabellos aunque los insultos por parte de Higgs no se hicieron esperar además de hacer que todos coreen que Marco renuncie como escudero de Star, aunque le enojo no iba a darle la satisfacción de provocarlo.

-Ella tiene razón. –Se escuchó a Hekapoo quien se había acercado. –Eres mucho mejor que esos idiotas y todos lo saben.

-Les agradezco su apoyo pero no quiero causar más problemas de los que hubo.

-Ah... Supongo que no vas a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. –Se resigno la Forjadora de Tijeras Dimensionales. –En serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Este solo encoge los hombros ante lo que dice su amiga y antigua socia de trabajo, pese a las cosas que sucedieron como ocultar quien hacia los portales o la verdad del linaje de la familia real seguían confiando uno en el otro.

A pesar de lo que sus amigos hablaran a favor para que recibiera su título de caballero se negó pues no sentía justo que lo consiguiera si no era por mérito propio, pues no lo iban a respetar si sus amigos intervenían incluso si Star le daba ese título.

-Oye apestorpe. –Pony Head no se hizo esperar y lo llama con su apodo no tan favorito de todos. –Más te vale llamar cuando haya una buena fiesta en la tierra para que pueda ir. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, me asegurare de ello. –Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

Con Lilacia las cosas tenían sus altibajos pues ella siempre buscaba echarle en cara que era la mejor amiga de Star cuando tenía la oportunidad, cosa que no le interesa e incluso le ayudo un poco cuando se enteró que iba ser hermano mayor para ello lo llevó con sus hermanas menores y le mostró cómo debía ser, pero él decidió actuar de un modo más comprensivo que hizo que se las ganara a todas y cuando estas querían envolverlo en uno de sus planes para destronar a Pony Head les puso un alto a todo ello, la misma Pony Head estaba sorprendido de que no haya perdido la cabeza pero le reveló que fue estresante tener que lidiar con todas ellas por lo que siente algo de respeto por la cabeza flotante, a la vez le alegra que solo tendrá un hermano menor y que sabe que solo debe ser él.

-Oye. –Tom no se hizo esperar para acercarse a su mejor amigo y rodearlo con un brazo por los hombros con una sonrisa. –No crees que dejaré que te vayas sin decirme adiós amigo.

-Lo sé y cuando haya un concierto de Love Sentence te llamare para que podamos asistir.

-Eso sería grandioso, pero... –Desvió un poco la mirada. –Pensaba en llevar a Starship al concierto, ya sabes que a ella la encanta y sería lindo ir con ella, es cosa de novios. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? -Sonríe un poco.

-Sí lo entiendo. –El semblante de su rostro estaba con una sonrisa pero su tono denotaba el desánimo que tenía.

-Genial, eres el mejor y no te preocupes por ella yo veré que este bien.

Por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir que esas palabras en realidad decían _'Aléjate de mi novia y no regreses'_ pero pensó que esos eran sus celos torciendo las palabras de Tom, aunque no podía negar que desde hace un tiempo que no se divertían como amigos ya que el príncipe Lucitor estaba poniendo por encima su noviazgo con Star sobre su amistad y más el hecho de que el simplemente se haga a un lado no ayudaba mucho pues trataba de evitar que sus celos lo hagan hacer algo que pueda lamentar.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarse pues Tom se esforzó por cambiar y ella se conmovió por ello que decidió darle una segunda oportunidad que resulto en una relación más madura. Aunque no le deja de molestar el pensamiento de que volvieron muy rápido o que Star casi no pasa mucho tiempo con su novio pero podía entender que estuviera ocupada con sus deberes reales, al fin y al cabo eran príncipes por lo que estarían ocupados con sus asuntos.

-Marco. –Se escuchó la voz de Star que no se escuchaba tan alegre tenía un tono de tristeza y al verla sola caminó directamente hacia ella hasta quedar frente a ella.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir exactamente pues entre ellos aún quedaban cosas sin hablar. Por parte de Marco, sentía que todo lo malo que le paso y como Star le trato cuando regresó a Mewni eso lo entendía pero lo que más le dolió fue descubrir que se había enamorado de ella durante su viaje a la Playa Lago de Lava y verla feliz con Tom le hacía sentirse peor pues sabía que las cosas ya no eran como antes desde que ella le confesará a todos en la Tierra que estaba enamorada de él y no haberle dado una respuesta o hablar de ello en su momento. Por parte de Star, sentía que le había hecho mucho daño a Marco desde que este volvió pero se hizo la ciega al creer que todo estaba bien y que tenía todo en orden, pero luego de descubrir el fraude de su familia y que los Monstruos la abandonaran en su búsqueda de igualdad para todos, en un intento de ver que al menos las cosas con Marco seguían igual al forzarlo a tomarse fotos en una cabina como antes solo para darse cuenta de que algo faltaba en las nuevas fotos siendo encerrados por lo que este le soltó la bomba de que todo cambió cuando ella hizo su confesión, que ahora él era quien estaba enamorado y lo estaba reprimiendo, la mayor prueba de ello fue que la besara cosa que la dejó en shock aun cuando este decía que pensó que era la única forma de salir de la cabina.

Después las cosas entre ellos llegaron a tener cierta mejoría pero los asuntos que había aún estaban en el aire, en la mente de cada uno se formaron ideas que son totalmente distintas a la realidad. El joven Díaz creía que la princesa había superado su enamoramiento por él y era feliz con Tom, por lo que trato de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por ella pero no iba a poder hacerlo por siempre. Mientras la joven Butterfly es consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo más no tiene idea de qué hacer y luego lo ignoro aun sabiendo que a la larga la alcanzaría, si no fuera suficiente todo creen que eligió quedarse con Tom al final.

Ahora estaban enfrente uno al otro para la despedida del castaño por lo que la rubia no espero ni un minuto más y se lanzó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo, uno que denotaba todo su afecto por el al cual su amigo no vaciló en corresponder.

-No tiene por qué irte... –Star le murmuraba con una voz medio quebradiza mientras lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos. –Quizás podrías mudarte con toda tu familia a Mewni, tendría una casa más grande y así podrías hacer nuevamente la Prueba para Caballero. Seguiríamos juntos.

-Eso no va a pasar. –Murmuro con algo de tristeza. –Mis padres tienen su vida en la Tierra y MJ nació hace poco. Debo estar para ayudarlos pero igual puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.

-Lo sé... –Ella tiene un leve sonrisa mientras se apega más a él. –¿Aun tenemos nuestro jueves de amistad?

-Sí... –El también tiene una pequeña sonrisa antes de separarse de ella y sacar sus tijeras dimensionales para abrir un portal dimensional que lo llevará a Eco Arroyo en la Tierra. Se dio la vuelta una última vez para ver a todos quien le deseaban lo mejor en la Tierra y les sonrió antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar al portal.

La princesa Butterfly estaba al borde del llanto, pues no podía creer que Marco se estaba yendo nuevamente de su vida, le dolió la primera vez ahora era más. Bien podía decirle que se quede al recordarle su promesa como escudero, pero de nada serviría pues él estaba decidido a irse no solo para buscar su lugar en su propia dimensión y crecer como dice que ella lo hizo, sabía que era por sus sentimientos por ella que lo ahogaban día a día que le hacían sentir miserable, ella bien sabia eso más nunca quiso que el pasara por eso pero no pudo evitar sentir que lo hizo de manera inconsciente al ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo y mandandolo a hacer cualquier tipo de tareas para mantenerlo lejos de ella.

Pero ahora todo es diferente y no quería que se fuera por lo que sin saberlo se movió rápidamente hacia él mientras lo llamaba.

-¡Marco, espera! –Al escuchar la voz de la rubia hizo que se diera vuelta para ver que ella se le acercaba queriendo decirle algo.

Sin embargo algo extraño pasó con el portal a la Tierra mientras le empezaban a salir rayos rojos mientras se tornaba en un espiral rojo con negro temando un aspecto siniestro mientras empezaba a succionar el viento como si fuera una aspiradora que iba haciéndose más fuerte a cada segundo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Marco?! –Pony Head estaba tratando de evitar ser succionada por lo que mordió el cabello de Kelly para ello mientras esta saco una espada para clavarla en el suelo para no ser llevada por el portal.

-¡Yo no hice nada, el portal enloqueció! –El joven latino estaba tratado de evitar ser succionado por el portal.

El ver como los reyes se estaban tratando de evitar de ser arrastrados al portal, Hekapoo separo y clavó sus tijeras en el suelo para agarrarse, Tom uso su capacidad de volar para luchar contra el fuerte viento pero le costaba mantenerse estable. Star por su parte no tenía mucho de que aferrarse cuando el portal empezó a actuar raro por lo que intento apoyarse en él pero no lo logro y la fuerza del viento la estaba arrastrando al portal, pero al perder el contacto con el suelo iba a ser succionada por el portal.

-¡STAR! –Todos los presentes gritaron asustados al ver como la princesa estaba siendo atraída por la fuerza que ejercía el portal, por lo que intentaron salvar pero ni Moon ni River así como Pony Head, Kelly o Hekapoo podían acercarse sin ser arrastrados. Tom trato de acercarse pero al ir volando la fuerza del viento lo jalaría también al portal con ella.

En un momento de reacción, Marco fue quien consiguió a agarrar a Star evitando que fuera succionada por el portal pero como este seguía aumentando su fuerza de atracción iba perdiendo el agarre de su amiga. Al ver el portal no podía evitar tener esa sensación de que algo no iba bien como en la Guerra de las Butterfly cuando Star se enfrento a Globgore, pero este no era un momento para recordar por lo que decide tirar a su amiga con todas sus fuerza hacia el demonio volador mientras el perdía su contacto con el suelo por lo que acabó siendo succionado al portal de ese modo sacrificándose por ella.

-¡MARCO! –Star gritó aterrada mientras estaba en los brazo de su novio y veía como su mejor amigo atravesaba como el portal errático que colapso una vez que este cruzó, creando una onda expansiva que empujó de golpe a todos los presentes haciendo que las ventanas de salón se rompan como todos objetos también cayeran o salieran volando de su lugar.

Cuando todo se calmo, todos los presentes se recompusieron sin tener idea de lo que había pasado y para cuando el estruendo termino varios guardas del castillo aparecieron para auxiliar a la familia real y amigos.

Todos afirmaban que estaban bien pero Star estaba solamente observando el lugar donde el portal fue abierto mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

-Star... –Le hablo su madre preocupada.

-Se fue... –Fue lo que dijo en respuesta mientras abrazaba a Moon y lloraba con tristeza. -¡Se fue y no fui capaz de salvarlo! –Sollozaba mientras su madre trataba de reconfortarla.

Verla así causaba tristeza y pena en todos los presentes del salón, hasta que pasados unos minutos pudo calmarse.

-Tranquila Star. –Moon le ayuda a secar las lágrimas en su rostro. –Marco estará bien. Es un chico fuerte.

-Pero no sabemos a dónde fue... o qué fue lo que sucedió con el portal... –Tenía una voz quebradiza la princesa. -¿Y si no está a salvo?

Para sus padres y amigos les resultaba muy difícil verla en este estado, pues siempre era alegre y llena de energía, el ver como Marco fue tragado por ese portal y la incertidumbre de no saber en donde así como la seguridad de este la estaban dejando muy desgarrada.

-El estará bien, Star. –Moon le habló con voz suave. –Debes tener fe en que lo encontraremos donde sea que esté.

La rubia solo asintió con su mirada triste viendo el lugar de la explosión del portal mientras en su mente así como el resto de los testigo se preguntaban en dónde había ido a parar el castaño.

* * *

Marco tras haber sido succionado por el portal quedo muy desorientado y aturdido cuando el portal colapso, aun podía sentir el viento fuerte corriendo hacia su cara y escuchar como este silbaba pero sentía que estaba suspendido en el aíre mientras caía libremente. Al momento de recobrar el sentido y abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba cayendo hacia lo que parecencia ser un castillo enrome con un aspecto más lúgubre y oscuro, que era rodeado por un extenso pueblo pero lo que más le alarmo es que el cielo estaba de noche y era rojizo con una luna partida a la mitad y los fragmentos de esta volando cerca de esta.

Al ver que a cada momento se estaba acercando al suelo, entro en pánico pues este iba ser su fin, moriría estrellado y hecho pedazos al golpear el suelo. No podría pasar tiempo con su familia, no vería a su hermanito crecer, no podría volver a ver a sus amigos y mucho menos a Star. Por lo que se preparo para el impacto que estaba a poco segundos de ocurrir, pero para su sorpresa no sintió el fuerte golpe contra el suelo al contrario sintió como alguien lo tomo por su sudadera y lo estaba llevando.

Al ver quien era su salvador se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

-¡Hola! –Un demonio alado con cara felina y cuerno curvos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame! –Marco trato desesperadamente de escapar golpeando a su captor pero no lo conseguí y este suelta una risa burlona.

-Ya quisieras, insecto. –Lo insulto mientras descendían al castillo.

En medio de su forcejeo el joven Díaz recordó que todavía conservaba sus Tijeras Dimensionales por lo que intento abrir un portal para poder escapara, por desgracia al intentar rasgar las barreras que separan a las dimensión no paso nada y luego de un par de intentos sin éxito alguno uso las tijeras para hacerle un corte a su captor en las manos quien lo soltó por el dolor.

El joven latino cayó en el techo del castillo pero otro demonio alado más grande lo atrapo para llevarlo al interior del castillo, velozmente llegaron al salón del trono donde lo arroja rondando un par de veces antes de terminar en medio del salón a oscuras solo con una luz que estaba sobre él.

Al levantarse, tuvo que esperar un momento a que su visión se ajustara a la poca iluminación del cuarto hasta que se escucho una voz temible y fría.

-Solo vean lo que hemos conseguido. –Pudo reconocer la voz de Globgore por lo que lo buscaba con la mirada. –Es la mascota humana de la princesa Star.

Se escucharon otras voces oscuras riéndose por el comentario. Al momento de poder ajustar su visión pudo divisar la silueta de Globgore con su característica altura de seis metros de alto sentado en un trono a unos siete metros de distancia pero también había otras figuras acompañándolo, donde noto a otras siete figuras que eran casi tan altas como el Rey de la Oscuridad que se reían.

Entre las risas pudo escuchar como alguien se le acerca y al ponerse en guardia ante quien se acerca.

-Te sugiero no hacer un movimiento osado. –Esa era la voz de Eclipsa quien se pone bajo la luz revelando que usaba su vestimenta de siempre cargando a una dormida Meteora en su brazo derecho y su varita en mano izquierda. –A no ser que desees morir. –Al verla a los ojos ve que tenía pupilas como de gato como en su tapis de reina.

La presencia de Eclipsa todavía no le generaba confianza y menos después de la guerra de hace tres meses pero al ver a las figuras no pudo evitar sentirse muy intimidado y asustado por todos los presentes que lo observaban desde las sombras.

-¿Y se supone que esta pequeña sabandija fue capaz de detener a nuestro Rey luego de su despertar? Se ve que es patético. –Hablo una voz masculina que se escuchaba muy agresiva.

-Se ve como una criatura muy débil que solo podría hacer trabajos menores. –Se escuchó otra voz masculina que era ronca y perezosa.

-No estaría ni cerca de poder lustrar nuestras botas y mucho menos las mías. –Una voz femenina melodiosa que denotaba llena de soberbia.

-Sí no lo quieres, yo me lo quedo. –Otra voz femenina muy aguda se escuchaba con cierta desesperación.

-Hace tiempo que no pruebo a un Humano. –Esta vez aparece otra voz masculina muy gruesa y profunda.

-Y cuanto vale este Humano de otra dimensión. –La voz de alguien que denotaba su avaricia no se hizo esperar.

-Ahora es inofensivo y adorable pero al crecer alguien será fiero y atractivo. –Era otra voz femenina que sonaba demasiado morbosa.

Estas voces eran completamente irreconocibles para el castaño pero le generaban tanto miedo como incomodidad ante los comentarios que hacían con relación a su persona hasta que la fuerte voz de Globgore se hizo presente.

-Silencio. –Ordenó este mientras se ponía de pie y daba unos pasos al frente. –Yo espera poder conseguir a esa estúpida niña para aplastarla entre mis manos, pero como solo tenemos a su mascota humana no debería preocuparme por tener que gastar energía para poder traerla hasta mi reino, eventualmente ella vendrá.

Cuando estuvo bastante cerca de la luz pudo ver que el Cambia-Tallas traía una enorme armadura de metal oscuro a su medida, con caras en pecho, hombros, dorsal de guantes, rodilleras y botas, todos tenían ojos rojos hechos con cristales rojos parecidos a rubíes. Lucia más intimidante que antes mientras sus ojos brillaban con ese resplandor rojizo oscuro que lo inquietaba y asustaba más de lo que ya estaba.

En estos momentos su subconsciente gritaba que debía correr por su vida pero su cuerpo está paralizado por lo que no podía moverse a ningún lado.

O eso fue hasta que el Rey de la Oscuridad decidió volver a hablar.

-Por el momento, nos divertiremos jugando contigo un poco. –Se formaba una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. –Espero que puedas resistir hasta que llegue tu ama.

Esto solo hizo que se le erizara la piel como el cabello del miedo y no ayudaba que las enormes siluetas se estuvieran riendo.

Marco no podía quedarse quieto como su fiera una estatua de cristal que pudiera romperse con un solo caerse de un simple empujón, por lo que decidió tratar de controlarse para poder decir algo al respecto.

-Yo... no estaría riendo... –Dijo tratando de sonar valiente. –Sabiendo que Star vendrá aquí para rescatarme. Te derroto antes y lo volverá a hacer.

El esperaba que con esto Globgore pudiera preocuparse de esa posibilidad y aunque pensara en un plan para ello su amiga lograría desbaratarlo para salvarlo. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que el enorme monstruo junto con las otras sombras volvieran a reír y no entendía el por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar.

El Cambia-Tallas se agacho para poder hablarle lo más cerca posible.

-No necesito hacer mucho para encargarme de ella. –Se escuchaba muy confiada. –Debo informarte que esta dimensión esta fuera de los límites del resto de la dimensiones en multiverso, por lo que abrir un portal con las Tijeras Dimensionales es imposible, incluso si tu ama usase magia le tomaría mucho tiempo y energía poder llegar aquí. –Se vuelve a poner de pie y camina hasta una ventana con vista del pueblo. –Hace siglos que hice a mi dimensión un lugar libre de magia al cortar la su conexión con el Reino de la Magia, lo que significa que cuando ella llegue no tendrá magia para combatir y mucho menos para salvarte. –Hace una pausa. –Ya puedo ver su cara de indefensa y suplicando piedad antes de ser aplastada. –Vuelve a reír al igual que los otros seres de gran tamaño.

Sí... era justo lo que pensaba. Sí Star llegaba a esta dimensión le costaría usar mucha energía para abrir un portal que la traiga hasta aquí y aunque lo lograra perdería todo contacto con la magia, dejándola vulnerable a merced de lo que sea que Globgore tenga en mente.

Las cosas se veían malas, estaba atrapado en una dimensión de la que no podía escapar y ni había magia, si Star lograba llegar aquí estaría en serio problemas y él tendría la culpa por que ella vendría a rescatarlo. Si ya le pesaba su consciencia por todas las malas decisiones que hizo, no iba a poder soportar con la carga de ser el responsable del posible fin de su mejor amiga e interés amoroso.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de escapar de ese lugar y alejarse lo más posible de estos malvados seres. Por lo que mientras ellos se ríen iba a retirarse lentamente pero sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo brincar del susto y a Eclipsa con Meteora aun durmiendo en brazos, se olvidó totalmente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Marco? ¿Acaso ya tienes que irte? –Pregunto esta de modo inocente cosa que le incomodo.

Globgore voltea a verlo y soltó una risa corta.

-¿De verdad pensaste que podrías escapar de aquí? –Inquirió el gran Monstruo antes de extender su mano así su esposa y ella se sienta. –Debes saber que estarás más seguro aquí que haya afuera, es muy peligroso. Sería mejor que te quedes aquí como la mascota de Meteora. –Camino hasta su trono para volver a tomar asiento con su familia. –Pero tú no quieres eso... –Se pone a pensar. –Como me has puesto de buen humor, jugaremos un pequeño juego.

-¿Qué clase de juego? –Marco para este punto estaba que se moría del miedo por su tono.

-Es sencillo, si logras salir de los límites del castillo serás libre pero si mis soldados te atrapan vivirás el resto de tus días como la mascota de mi hija. –Todo esto lo dice con una sonrisa sínica. –¿Te parece bien?

El Humano asiente con la cabeza temerosamente ante las condiciones impuestas por el Rey de la Oscuridad.

-Muy bien. Te daré una pequeña ventaja para que puedas empezar a correr, pero cuando termine de contar hasta diez irán detrás de ti. –Hizo un ademan con su mano para hacer que las puertas principales del salón se abrieron de golpe. –Más te vale empezar de una vez... –Tenía macabra sonrisa al decir esto último.

Sin dudarlo un solo momento, el castaño salió disparado del lugar mientras empieza a correr por los pasillos totalmente aterrado. No tenía idea de donde iba pero estaba buscando alejarse lo más posible de este lugar por lo que empieza a bajar por las escaleras mientras la voz de Globgore hacía eco por todo el lugar.

A cada número que mencionaba podía sentir como se la desesperación lo estaba dominando y ni siquiera estaba cerca de alguna posible salida, solo cuartos con demonios torturando a los prisioneros que parecían ser Monstruos o seres parecidos a Humanos hasta Demonios realizando actos carnales. Era un lugar de locos y podía sentir como su corazón le saltaba a los oídos mientras la cuenta estaba por terminar.

-...Siete... ...Ocho... –Marco empezaba a alterarse y no tenía idea de qué hacer. –...Nueve... –Solo se le ocurrió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. –...Díez...

En ese momento salto por la ventana sin importarle la altura a la que estaba y logra aferrarse al marco de una ventana unos tres pisos más abajo usando sus Tijeras Dimensionales separadas como cuchillas pero entonces ver toda el área que abarcaba el castillo y hasta a donde eran sus límites, dedujo que debía tener por lo menos unos tres kilómetros desde donde estaba hasta los límites del castillo o tal vez más por lo que empezó a descender lentamente.

-¡Atención soldados míos! –La voz de Globgore se hizo nuevamente presente. –¡Quiero que atrapen a un intruso que ha invadido el castillo, les será fácil reconocerlo porque es un Humano! ¡Viste de rojo! ¡Encuentrenlo y traiganmelo, vivo o muerto!

Ahora sí que debía encontrar la manera de irse de este lugar y rápido, por lo que empezó a descender aun más rápido hasta llegar a un techo y bajar pero debía detenerse cuando vio a unos Monstruos guardias tipo Ogros pasando cerca de un puente que conecta ambas torres. Una vez que se fueron bajo del techo al suelo para ir tras estos a modo de escondida y ver por dónde iban.

Cuando ingreso a la torre vio que habían más guardias tanto Monstruos como Demonios que estaban viendo un dibujo de su rostro, por lo que se esconde antes de ser visto.

-¡Este es un retrato del intruso! –Dijo el mismo demonio alado que lo llevo ante el enorme Monstruo que ahora usaba una armadura y sosteniendo el retrato de su dibujo. –La Reina fue quien hizo este dibujo del intruso en muy poco tiempo. Debemos atraparlo vivo o muerto por ordenes de nuestro Rey.

-¡Sí! –Gritaron todos alzando sus armas hasta que de repente empezaron a oler algo.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –Olfateo el demonio como el resto de los presentes hasta que pudo divisar de donde venía y se le forma una sonrisa siniestra. –Ese debe ser el olor del intruso con miedo. –Respira muy profundo. –Es muy delicioso.

Marco estaba escondido tras unas cortinas y un jarrón, sudaba del miedo hasta que oyó las risas de los guardias que se acercaban por lo que en un acto de reflejo tomo el jarrón y se lo lanzo a sus perseguidores consiguiendo ganar algo de tiempo mientras corría rápidamente así la puerta.

Una vez fuera salto a un costado de la torre y con sus Tijeras Dimensionales como cuchillas para aferrarse a la pared de la torre evitando ser visto por los guardias pero vio que los demonios a lados lo estaban buscando desde el aire, decidió descender por la torre para llegar a la próxima planta.

-¡Veo al intruso! –Un fuerte grito hizo que levantara la vista para ver a un guardia Monstruo tipo Cuervo que estaba sobrevolando por los aires, cuando iba acercándose rápidamente por lo que Marco se balanceo con fuerza para darse el impulso necesario realizando un salto y propinarle un potente patada en la cara al Monstruo Volador que lo dejo muy aturdido e iba cayendo en picada.

Marco volvió a frenar su caída clavando las dos mitades de sus tijeras en la pared de la torre para luego descender lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al suelo de otra planta donde unos cinco guardias lo divisaron.

En ese momento no tenía a donde correr o esconderse y ni siquiera quería ser capturado por lo que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pelear por su vida.

Un guardia Demonio verde de aspecto humanoide con orejas puntiagudas y cola puntiaguda iba a atacarlo con golpe descendente de su garrote con pico pero solo necesito hacerse a un lado y clavarle rápidamente una de las cuchillas de sus tijeras en el pecho a su atacante para luego alejarlo con una fuerte patada lateral en la cabeza. Los otros cuatro guardias no podían creer lo que vieron, un simple chico fuera capaz de vencer a su compañero de esa forma y sin dudarlo pero no podían dejar que se escapase por lo que procedieron a atacarlo en conjunto.

Al ver que lo iban a por él en grupo, Marco decidió que debía ser rápido y empezar a correr por los pasillos dentro del castillo, cuando un de los guardias que era un Monstruo Minotauro iba tras él para embestirlo por la espalda por lo que se detuvo en seco dando un gran salto en el último segundo evadiendo el ataque y haciendo que el monstruo fuera a estrellarse contra la pared abriendo un gran hueco en esta por el que pudo escapar dando con la biblioteca.

Los asistentes que trabajaban en la biblioteca quedaron asustados al ver como un guardia destrozó una pared que hizo que varios libros como los estantes cerca de la pared cayeran e iban cayendo sobre otros estantes en efecto dominó mientras Marco corría por la enorme biblioteca siendo perseguido por los tres guardias restantes y el Minotauro quedo enterrado en los escombros de la pared que destrozo.

El castaño diviso como unos estantes estaban por caer lo que paso entre estos seguido de un guardia Demonio con aspecto de cabra que no tuvo mucha suerte ya que el estantes por que el paso el joven Díaz le cayeron encima aplastandolo con todo lo que tenía mientras sus compañeros pasaban por encima del mueble caído.

Los asistentes intentaron parar al Humano pero este los hacía a un lado propinando patadas y golpes sin dejar de correr. De un momento a otro Marco consiguió salir de la biblioteca dirigiéndose hacia abajo pero para su mala suerte había guardias que iban de subida por lo que tuvo que saltar por los barandales para poder bajar y no ser atrapado hasta que llego al piso a la planta donde las escaleras empezaban nuevamente tomando carrera si rumbo alguno.

En medio de su carrera se topo con guardias que trataron de frenarlo pero él se las ingenio para evadirlos o bloquear sus ataques así como tener que usar sus Tijeras Dimensionales como cuchillas para acabar con algunos. Todo esto le recordó las muchas situaciones que vivió con Star al escapar o invadir de lugares atestados con guardias, pero no podía detenerse a recordar debía seguir corriendo o de lo contrario estaría acabado.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse fatigado por todo el esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando y le estaba costando seguir el ritmo, iba ser cuestión de tiempo para que sus perseguidores consiguieran alcanzarlo hasta que llego al jardín principal tan solo deteniéndose un momento para respirar y que las plantas estaban bien cuidadas y hasta tenía un pequeño río que iba por el lugar aunque los arbustos con formas de gente sufriendo o del mismo Globgore no le agradaban, antes de siguiera admirando el jardín escucha cómo los pasos de los guardias del castillo se acercaban y como si no fuera poco ve cómo unos Demonios alados iban descendiendo al suelo. Ya no tenía más lugares en donde pueda esconderse o seguir corriendo.

Justo cuando iba a rendirse, se da cuenta que el río salía por un rendija de desagüe de dos metros y medio de diámetro en el muro oeste por lo que usando sus fuerzas restantes corre al río metiéndose en este notando que la corriente era algo fuerte pero consiguió llegar a la rendija que era lo único que se interponía entre él y la libertad. Nota que había unos tornillos oxidados por los costados y usando sus Tijeras como cuchillas para romperlos apurado, cosa que logra con algo de dificultad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Escucha a alguien atrás ve al mismo demonio que lo atrapo y traía un arpón mientras caía acompañado del mismo demonio que llevo con el Rey de la Oscuridad. –Aun me debes una por el corte que me hiciste niño. –Toma su tridente con una sonrisa sádica.

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar tragar saliva pesadamente antes de agacharse para evitar el golpe del tridente para clavarle una cuchilla en la pierna y darle un gancho izquierdo en la quijada haciéndolo retroceder. El otro Demonio trato de golpearlo solo para darle a la rendija y ser pateado en el pecho por el joven Díaz.

Los dos demonios tratan de acabar con el chico solo logrando hacer unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo mientras este los evadía lo mejor posible los ataques así como contraatacar con sus cuchillas de Tijeras pero estos resistían cuando vio que se acercaban más soldados por lo que tenía que apresurarse y cuando lo iban a atacar nuevamente con el tridente lo evadió por los pelos, el arma quedo atascada en la rendija por lo que el Demonio con cara de felino intenta sacarla pero al hacerlo provoca que la rendija caiga sobre él y su compañero, Marco apenas pudo evitar ser aplastado por la rendija pero termina lastimándose la pierna derecha.

Correr dentro del desagüe corriendo por el interior de este mientras era perseguido por los guardias, uso toda su fuerza en su intento por escapar con heridas en el cuerpo y piernas que le estaban dificultando el escape sumado ya al cansancio que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo que le pedía rendirse.

Pronto escucho como el sonido del agua cayendo mientras seguía la corriente de esta hasta llegar al fin del desagüe, se detiene al ver que era una larga caída hacia abajo viendo que el castillo estaba en un arena muy elevada con precipicios esto le asustaba ya que no tenía idea de que podría estar abajo y si se lanzaba no había garantía de que sobreviviera. Su mente se nublaba nuevamente con dudas que son acalladas al escuchar como los pasos de los guardias se hacían más fuertes a través del agua, por lo que tomó un decisión en ese momento.

Estiró los brazos abriéndolos completamente mientras cerraba los ojos antes de dejar que su cuerpo es balanceara hacia delante en caída libre hacia al fondo del precipicio rápidamente mientras los guardias llegaban hasta el final del desagüe y ver como este estaba cayendo hasta el fondo.

-Típico de los intrusos, todos eligen el suicidio antes de dejar que sea nuestro Rey quien los mate. –Comentó un demonio morado con sobre peso y sus compañeros se rieron.

En medio de su caída Marco empezó a ver su vida frente a sus ojos, su familia y amigos que hizo hasta ahora. No iba a ser capaz de pasar más tiempo con sus padres y hablar sobre su día, ver a su hermano menor crecer, divertirse con sus amigos, volver a clases o viajar a otras dimensiones, lo que más tristeza le daba era que nunca más podría ver a Star.

Al pensar en ella hubiera deseado haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella tenía por él o por lo menos haber confesado sus sentimientos si tan solo fueses más valiente. Sin embargo llego al fondo del precipicio chocando con el agua y perdiendo la conciencia mientras era arrastrado por la corriente del rio alejándose del castillo.

Minutos más tarde los guardias alados empezaron a buscar en el fondo de precipicio cualquier rastro del joven Díaz, tomando en cuenta que el río se lo llevo por lo que tuvo que informa al Rey sobre la situación, quien al escuchar la noticia se puso a meditar un poco sobre ello antes de darle al mensajero una respuesta.

-Preparen a un pequeño grupo de búsqueda y tráiganme su cadáver. –Ordenó, el mensajero se retiro dejándolo con su familia y las figuras que estaban presentes. –Claramente el niño eligió la muerte antes que vivir como mascota, una lástima.

-Star estará devastada cuando sepa lo que le paso. –Comentó Eclipsa mientras sostenía a Meteora e sus brazos. –Y estará furiosa contigo.

-Me encargare de ella cuando llegue su momento, ahora debemos continuar con los planes. –Se formo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. –Recupere el control sobre mi mundo tras estar ausente por mucho tiempo, ya va siendo tiempo de que lo extienda a otros mundos.

El ve a los otros seres de gran tamaño.

-Cada uno regrese a sus respectivas regiones y sigan con los preparativos. –Ordeno y estos se retiraron del salón quedando solo con su familia. Solo quedo meditando por unos momentos en lo que tenía en mente para su mundo así como para todo el multiverso.

En otro lugar, el río que se había llevado a Marco lo llevo durante unas horas hasta recobro la consciencia y termino en un bosque casi muerto con arboles grises y casi sin hojas sanas, pudo salir del río al estar cerca de una laguna.

Ahora estaba empapado, herido, cansado, con frío y sin tener idea de donde estaba o como volver con sus seres queridos. Vio un gran árbol hueco por lo que camino hasta él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, cada paso era una agonía para su maltratado cuerpo hasta que llego al interior y se hecho en el suelo mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal para mantener el calor.

Intentó mantenerse despierto para evitar que alguna criatura hambrienta del bosque se dé un festín con sus órganos, sin embargo el cansancio le estaba empezando a ganar mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Los pensamientos que quedaban en su mente eran que este no había sido su día, iba a volver a la Tierra pero eso significa dejar la vida que tenía en Mewni incluso si se decía a si mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo para ser succionado por un portal descontrolado, estar atrapado en una Dimensión sin escape y bajo el dominio de temible Rey de la Oscuridad, ser perseguido por guardias en un castillo que no conocí, caer desde un desagüe en un precipicio y caer en un río para terminar perdido en un bosque. Las cosas no le salieron como lo había planeado o como hubiera querido, y eso apestaba.

Antes de caer rendido paso por su mente un último pensamiento.

 _-Star... Si tan solo pudieras escucharme..._ –Pensó con los ojos cerrados. – _No me busques...Yo voy a encontrar el modo de volver a casa..._ –Finalmente se rindió al cansancio durmiendo en al instante.

Cuando despierte mañana será un nuevo día...


	2. Enviado desde el Cielo 2

**Enviado desde el Cielo Parte 2**

La noche llego rápidamente al continente de Mewni, una noche despejada con un clima agradable para todos sus habitantes pero el ambiente en el castillo Butterfly era diferente. Horas antes durante el día, se estaba realizando una despedida a Marco que iba a regresar a su hogar en la Tierra pero el portal que abrió actuó de una manera errática al tornarse rojizo y oscuro empezando a succionar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, la Princesa Star hubiera desaparecido en ese portal de ser por el castaño quien la salvo a costa de ser tragado por el portal y causando una pequeña explosión al cerrarse.

Los presentes del incidente no podían creer lo que había pasado y el paradero del joven Humano era totalmente desconocido, ante esto la Reina Moon convocó a todos los miembros restantes de la Alta Comisión de Magia para por localizarlo, pero pasadas las horas aún no se tenía resultado alguno. Su hija empezaba a desesperarse por lo lento de la búsqueda, a lo que la Reina la envió a su cuarto junto a sus amigos para que la calmasen mientras se realizaba la búsqueda.

Star por su parte intentó usar el Hechizo del Ojo que Todo lo Ve para ver en donde estaba Marco y así ir a buscarlo, observando en cada lugar en los que frecuentaba pero no tenía éxito alguno. Tom, Pony Head y Kelly trataron de detenerla pero ella los ignoraba mientras realizaba el hechizo uno y otra vez consiguiendo el mismo resulta, no podía localizar a su amigo.

En horas de la noche, la Princesa Butterfly estaba cansada por haber usado mucho el Hechizo por lo que terminó rendida en su cama. Tom y Kelly estaban sentados a su lado mientras Pony Head estaba atendiendo una entrega que ordenó, debido a que le dio hambre.

-¡Ahhhh...! –La rubia estaba frustrada mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada. –¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo encuentre con el Ojo que Todo lo Ve?! –Se quitó la almohada de su cara revelando un semblante triste.

Tom y Kelly le ayudaron a sentarse. Ambos estaban igual de preocupados por el paradero y bienestar de Marco pero también estaban preocupados por el estado de Star y sabían que ella no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

Y antes de que le pudieran decir algo Pony Head llegó con una caja llena de rosquillas.

-¡Llegaron las donas! –Anuncio la cabeza de unicornio flotante haciendo levitar la caja que contenía las golosinas. –Pensé que un bocadillo nos caería bien en este momento, no me lo agradezcan pero si quieren háganlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este?! –Star le gritó a Lilacia con enojo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez no! –Movió la cabeza de poni de lado a lado en forma de negación. –No puedes volver a perder la cabeza por ese apestorpe solo por que desapareció y no tengamos idea de donde está. A demás es su culpa por abrir ese portal demente y... –Ve las caras serias de Tom y Kelly así como la cara de preocupación de su mejor amiga, por lo que se siente apenada. –Ok... Creo que fui un poco dura.

-¿Un poco? –Kelly le hizo una retórica sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

La princesa Butterfly se vuelve a recostar en su cama mientras suelta un suspiro desganado y tapándose nuevamente la cara con la almohada.

Sabía que su novio y amigas también vieron lo que sucedió e intentaban animarla para que no se desesperara por lo que le sucedió al castaño hora atrás, pero no quería relajarse, comer donas o salir a divertirse, quería saber donde estaba el chico que fue su mejor amigo y escudero sino también saber que estaba bien.

En su interior no podía evitar sentir culpable, ya que Marco se sacrifico evitando que fuera ella quien terminará desaparecida en ese portal desenfrenado. Ahora ella está en su cuarto, dentro del castillo con su familia y amigos mientras él estaba quién sabe dónde, lejos de su hogar y de sus seres queridos por ella.

Kelly y Pony Head sabían bien cuanto significaba Marco para su amiga, ya que sufrió cuando este estaba con otra chica pero aun así seguía apoyándose el uno al otro, incluso cuando las cosas cambiaron seguían estando juntos sin importa a lo que se enfrentarán.

Tom por su parte también estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo así como por su novia, es consciente de la fuerte amistad que estos tienen y aunque a veces no pueda evitar sentirse celoso o inseguro de ello no quería que nada malo pasase entre ellos. Ahora mismo quería animar a Star para que no estuviese triste pensando en dónde está Marco o si estaba bien, aunque él también tenía esa misma duda que el resto del mundo.

-Solo espero que este bien. –Dijo Star en voz alta denotando su preocupación.

-Y lo estará Star. –Tom le habla con una sonrisa alentadora. –No hay que olvidar que es Marco de quien estábamos hablando. El se las va a arreglar para estar a salvo hasta que lo encontremos.

La rubia asintió con una pequeña mientras deseaba que donde sea que esté su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión en la que se encontraba el joven Díaz, ya era de día y el cielo era rojizo claro desde que amaneció y el bosque en el que se encontraba mostraba signos de estar muriendo por los árboles que se veía secos y casi sin hojas pese a que había un río en el.

Marco estaba dormido en el interior de un árbol completamente hecho una bola y sobre su lado izquierdo. Apenas los rayos del sol tocaron sus ojos muy difícilmente trata de seguir durmiendo más, por lo que al cabo de un par de minutos despertó muy pesadamente y somnoliento.

Al sentarse tuvo que estirar su cuerpo hizo sonar varios de sus huesos, luego de esa mala noche empezó a ver como se encontraba, notando unos pocos cortes en las piernas y sus brazos, así como sentir que tenía un corte en la mejilla y un moretón que consiguió en la frente por saltar del precipicio al río. Los cortes ya empezaban a sanar pero el moretón le dolía, sin olvidar que su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y sin muchas fuerzas debido a la persecución de anoche.

Pasado unos minutos consiguió ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos fuera del árbol, sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la luz del día por unos segundos hasta que pudo ver con normalidad el paisaje que lo rodea así como el cielo de día. Esto le hizo sentirse que estaba presenciando un mundo devastado y en ruinas, cuya vida muy difícilmente lucha por sobrevivir pero todo estaba en su contra.

El joven Humano teniendo algo de sed decidió caminar a la laguna buscando refrescarse y limpiar su cara, y al llegar a la orilla llevó sus manos al agua para empaparse la cara un par de veces pero al momento de tomar el sabor de esta era algo amarga, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado tener algo para hervirla y así tomarla pero no tenía más opción que tomarla tal y como estaba. Tras tomar el agua, solo pudo ver su reflejo en el agua y preguntarse ¿Cómo fue que termino de este modo? ¿Por qué no fue capaz apreciar lo que ya tenía? ó ¿Por seguir un sueño con grandes promesas que nunca existió?

Desde ya hace un tiempo que en su mente estas preguntas se le hacían presentes ante cada cosa que hacía o las decisiones que había tomado, pues sentía que no importa lo que haga o cuanto se esforzara nada salía como quería y eso lo frustraba, sentía como todos los que conocía seguían adelante con sus vidas mientras él se quedaba estancado en un mismo punto. Pasado unos minutos sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, pues no es momento ni el lugar para tenerse autocompasión, tenía que irse de ese bosque y buscar un modo de regresar a casa para advertirles de Globgore.

Tras dejar la laguna se internó más en el bosque viendo como la vegetación luchaba por mantenerse con vida mientras el trataba de buscar algún sendero que lo guiara a un pueblo no importaba si tenía que caminar una gran distancia, solo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarle y si que había alguien así en esta dimensión. En su trayecto vio algunos animales parecidos a ciervos, conejos y lobos que se veían muy desnutridos debido al mal estado del bosque que hasta vio esqueletos de aves en el suelo, pudo encontrar un arbusto con vallas que no se veían venenosas y como tenía hambre no dudo en comerlas pero el agrio sabor que tenían no le permitió comer más para seguir con su camino.

Pasadas unas tres horas de caminata, el joven Latino sentía que estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar hasta que llega al borde del bosque viendo que tenía enfrente un amplio desierto que empezaba justo donde terminaba el pasto del bosque. Desde aquí solo tenía dos opciones, aventurarse en el desierto o quedarse en el bosque. Iba a escoger la segunda opción, de no ser porque sentía que desde hacer rato que lo estaban siguiendo y al voltearse solo pudo divisar a una jauría de monstruos que parecían lobos morados viéndolo desde el interior del bosque. Era bastante claro que querían comérselo y ahora el chico no tenía las fuerzas para poder pelear, así se arriesgo a entrar en el desierto mientras la jauría de lobos solo se quedo en el bosque viendo como el humano seguía su camino.

Al dar los primeros en el árido terreno pudo sentir las altas temperaturas por lo que tuvo que quitarse su sudadera y enrollarla sobre su cabeza para protegerla. Tras unas horas de caminata, empezó a sentirse más cansado y sudado mientras mantenía un paso para ir por el desierto, aunque ahora estaba deseando tener un botella de agua a la mano o haberse quedado en ese bosque casi muerto. Paso a paso podía sentir como el calor lo empezaba a agobiar, por lo que cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos al escuchar un ruido extraño.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que una jaula de dos metros de alto y de ancho se alzaba para atraparlo en su interior, al momento de tomar los barrotes fue empujado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lastimo sus manos.

Cerca de la jaula ve como es disparada una bengala que fue directamente al cielo.

 _-Esto no me va a gustar..._ –Pensó.

Pasados unos minutos vio como una nube de tierra y arena iba directamente hacia él, solo para ver que era una especie de carretas grandes conectada a otras tres por detrás y era jalada por dos cerdos negros del tamaño de una vaca adulta. Al detenerse dos seres parecidos a Ogros gris vestido como bandidos del desierto bajaron de la carreta con sonrisas macabras mostrando sus feos dientes.

 _-Detesto cuando tengo razón._

Dos minutos después, Marco estaba dentro de la última carreta que contenía a otros diez Humanos, dos mujeres adultas y tres hombres adultos, dos niñas gemelas de ocho que iban con una chica como de su edad y un niño de doce que iba junto a un hombre ya mayor; unos tres Monstruos adolescentes, uno con apariencia de Hombre Lobo, una que se veía como una Orco y uno que parecía pájaro; un Demonio de piel rosa con una enorme cabellera roja y patas de cabra también adolescente.

Todos estaban encadenados de manos, pies y cuello incluyendolo a él. Al verlo le contaron que sus captores eran una banda de unos cinco Ogros llamados "Los Usureros" que capturan a tanto a Humanos como a otros seres para venderlos en una subasta ilegal de esclavo, e iban a una ciudad en el desierto llamada Ra donde hacen sus negocios.

En otras palabras ahora estaba perdido en dimensión sin escape y será vendido como esclavo para cumplir con los caprichos de su nuevo amo o ama, lo que casi no sería diferente a como Star le daba órdenes cuando era su escudero. La diferencia era que ella le dejaba descansar y le agradeció por su ayuda, temía que quien fuera a comprarlo fue cruel o tuviera otras ideas en mente.

Por lo que pensó en plan para poder escapar, tan solo necesitaba recuperar sus Tijera, que se las habían quitado y el Ogro que las tenía las usaba para limpiarse los dientes. Las iba a limpiar luego de escapar.

 _-Muy bien, Marco. El plan es el siguiente... –_ Pensó con los ojos cerrados _. –Una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad deberé de acércame lo suficiente al guardia para poder recuperar mis Tijeras sin que se dé cuenta. Las usare para cortar las cadenas lo suficiente como para romperlas, entonces cuando estén a punto de subastarme, me liberare de las cadenas y derribaré a los guardias para sí salir por la entrada antes de que me detenga. Una vez que me pierda entre la multitud buscare el mantenerme oculto hasta que pueda irme de la ciudad. –_ Esa es su estrategia. _–No será perfecto pero me servirá de momento... Aunque..._

Al abrir los ojos ve a todos los prisioneros y sus caras que denotaban su tristeza y miedo por lo que les iba a suceder. No podía dejarlos a su suerte con los traficantes pero no le iba a ser posible salvarlos a todos y eso lo frustraba. Pero lo que dijo una de las niñas le llamó la atención.

-Hermana. Crees que el Caballero que lleva La Llama de la Esperanza va a salvarnos ¿no? –Ve que las niñas estaban con una de la chica abrazándola con miedo.

¿Un Caballero que lleva La Llama de la Esperanza? Era caso una especie de superhéroe o un guerrero muy importante en esta dimensión, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el Demonio en la carreta hablo.

-¡Eres una bebé o que! –Se le escucho muy molesto al Demonio asustando a ambas niña que buscaban refugiarse en su hermana mayor. –Nadie vendrá a rescatarnos. ¡Seremos vendidos como esclavos a unos asquerosos y avaros millonarios!

La chica miraba molestas al Demonio mientras este hacía caso omiso a la mirada que recibió pero Marco estaba más interesado en lo que la niña había mencionado, por lo que decidió preguntarle al anciano con su nieto que estaban junto a él.

-Disculpe señor. –Hablo en voz baja para conseguir su atención. –Quisiera preguntarle ¿Quién es ese Caballero? Y ¿Que es La Llama de la Esperanza de la que hablan?

-¿Tus padres no te contaron esa historia? –Preguntó el anciano y el castaño solo negó con la cabeza. –No te culpo por no saberla o que no te la hayan contado, pues es lo que es, solo una historia.

-¿Y de qué trata? Si es que puedo saber. –

El anciano tomó algo de aíre para luego soltar un largo suspiro y empezar con el relato.

-Hace más de trescientos años atrás, Valora era una tierra llena de vida y magia, con grandes guerreros, héroes y reyes, pero todo cambió cuando apareció el Rey de la Oscuridad cuyo poder empezó a consumir al mundo en una horrible pesadilla. –Hizo una pausa. –Todos lo que intentaron detenerlo fallaron en el intento pues su magia era inútil contra él, por lo que un gran mago decidió forjar la espada más poderosa con los mejores materiales tanto que la tierra y el cielo ofrecieron para acabar con el malvado Rey, la espada recibió el nombre de la Llama de la Esperanza, pero antes de ser completa las tropas de la oscuridad atacaron por lo que el mago oculto la espada antes de morir a manos del Rey de la Oscuridad. –Volvió a hacer una pausa. –El mago con su último aliento dijo que un Caballero sería enviado desde el cielo y que solo él empuñara La Llama de la Esperanza para terminar con la Tiranía del Rey de la Oscuridad sobre el mundo.

-Pero solo es eso ¡Una estúpida historia que los viejos le cuentan a los niños para llenarles la cabeza de ilusiones y que no vean lo podrido que está el mundo! –Nuevamente habló el Demonio muy molesto. –Toda la historia es una mentira, así como esa espada. –El desvió la mirada.

Ni el anciano ni la chica ni ninguno de los demás prisioneros dijo algo al respecto. Marco podía ver que tanto los adolescentes como los adultos habían perdido la esperanza de ser rescatados, el niño también la estaba perdiendo de a poco mientras las niñas seguían aferradas a ella. Era claro que estaba en un mundo donde su gente había perdido la fe en los héroes y la esperanza por culpa de Globgore y sus fuerzas, estaban destruidos.

No pudo evitar escuchar una risa aunque baja pudo divisar que venía del Ogro que los vigilaba. Habían inescrupulosos que se aprovechaban de la situación actual del mundo para su beneficio propio de los que sufrían y lo disfrutaban. Algo que no podía soportar.

Sí bien todos creían que la espada era solamente una historia, el joven Díaz no creía que fuese una historia por varias razones que lo harían ver como un lunático ante los presentes sí decía alguna de ellas. Por lo que ahora tenía más claro lo que debía hacer, primero escapar, luego encontrar la espada, después vencer a Globgore y salvar el mundo. Sencillo de decir pero no era fácil de hacer, pues estaba solo y nadie iba a ayudar a alguien que afirma haber caído del cielo.

Pasada las horas del largo viaje, la noche empezaba a caer con el sol en el horizonte, fue cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Ra. Cuyo aspecto era una ciudad bastante extensa con edificios que llegaban a los tres pisos de altura y con calles muy poblados de Humanos, Monstruos y Demonios, y abarrotadas con mercancía, comido y otras cosas para vender o intercambiar, por lo que habían llegado a la parte comercial de la ciudad.

Los cerdos no se detuvieron hasta pasar a la parte alta y ordenada en el centro de la ciudad que estaba a más de cinco kilómetros de donde habían entrado. La parte alta estaba protegida por un muro que los separa de la parte comercial así como de los otros sectores de la ciudad y solo se podía ingresar a esta parte por puertas que eran vigiladas por guardias desde unas torretas. Los guardias eran unos Orcos de pieles rojas con vestimentas parecidas a las de unos Jenízaros y estos al ver la caraba de los ogros abrieron las puertas para dejarlos pasar, pues los estaban esperando.

Unos minutos después, la caravana llegó al interior de un bazar amurallado de unos dos kilómetros cuadrados y con tres pisos de alto, en el interior había mercancía de mejor calidad que en la parte comercial, pero lo que destacaba era una tarima de cinco metros de largo, tres de ancho y dos de alto con escaleras y cubierta por lonas cerca del centro del bazar. Los cerdos se detuvieron cerca de la tarima y los ogros se bajaron de las carretas.

-Muy bien, carne fresca. Prepárense para la subasta. –Ordenó el Ogro guardia y todos empezaron a bajar de la carreta.

Marco se estaba manteniendo lo más cerca posible del guardia para poder recuperar sus Tijeras que las tenía en el bolsillo. Debía esperar a que nadie lo vea tomarlas, lo que sería difícil dado que había un público de Monstruos y Demonios que vestían ropas finas sentados en unas sillas frente a la tarima por lo que eran los compradores, mientras todo el bazar tenía guardias armados en cada portón de salida. Pero no era el único que tenía un plan en ese lugar.

* * *

Desde el tercer piso del bazar en el lado Oeste había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que estaban sentados en una mesa observando todo lo que sucede en el centro con sus binoculares mientras tomaban un té.

-Los prisioneros en su mayoría son Humanos con once de ellos, tres Monstruo y un Demonio. –Dijo la mujer seria que tenía ojos de color lavanda, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una alta coleta con una piraña para cabello con forma de alas de murciélago dejándose un gran fleco que casi cubría su ojo derecho y otro mechón un poco más corto junto a su oreja izquierda, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles violetas de falda corta sin tirantes y con dos colas que parecían alas de murciélago magentas saliendo desde atrás de la cintura, usaba una medias grises que le llegaba a los muslos, zapatos carmesíes de plataforma y tacón, también usaba unas mangas larga de color violetas en sus brazos con los puños blancos y una línea roja en medio. –No va ser sencillo sacarlos a todos.

-Nada en esta vida es sencillo. –Comentó el hombre dándole un sorbo a su té, el tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era rubio, vestía un sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta roja y una pluma dorada, una gabardina blanca con detalles dorados en los bordes y mangas así como botones del mismo color con un cuello con plumas rojas como el foro interno de la gabardina, una camisa blanca con una corbata con un broche dorado encima y chaleco rojo con dos botones dorados, un cinturón también rojo con una hebilla dorada, pantalones blanco y unas botas de combate color dorado con cintas rojo sobre estas cerca de las rodillas. –Eso es lo que hace que todo sea interesante.

-A veces me pregunto cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan tranquilo cuando arriesgamos el cuello en estas misiones. –La mujer mantenía su semblante serio antes de volver a usar sus binoculares y ver a los prisioneros notando a uno de ellos en particular. –Eso es raro.

-¿Viste algo? –El también usa sus binoculares.

-El chico de cabello café. –Le indica a quien ver mientras los señala discretamente.

Al observar al mencionado y ver que este tenía prendas de ropa diferentes al resto de los esclavos que solo estaban cubiertos por harapos, ya que solo usaba una camiseta gris claro, pantalón gris, zapatos marrones con blanco y llevaba una sudadera rojo atada de las mangas a su cuello. Demás de ver que este se acercaba disimuladamente al guardia ogro y tomando unas Tijera para esconderlas por debajo de su pantalón sin ser visto o eso creía.

Luego de observarlo, ambos se quedaron pensativos sobre el chico hasta que el hombre decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Es raro que hayan podido capturar a alguien que usa ropas de mejor calidad que solo se consiguen en las ciudades amuralladas. –Dijo. –Sin mencionar que la más cercana se encuentra a más de quince kilómetro y fuera del desierto, completamente fuera del área de búsqueda de Los Usureros.

-A demás, el chico parece que lleva perdido no más de un día y la poca suciedad en su ropa lo demuestra, aunque tengan algunos cortes. –Agrego.

-Dudo mucho que ese niño haya podido escapar de una ciudad amurallada tan fácilmente o si quiera llevar al desierto en menos de un día.

-Mmm... –Se pone a pensar un poco. –Lo mejor será no perder de vista a ese niño. Algo me dice que debe tener una que otra sorpresa escondida. –Se le forma una leve sonrisa antes de ver a su compañera. –Los otros ya deben estar en posición para este momento.

-Lo están. –Ella también sonríe un poco. –La subasta está por comenzar, será mejor movilizarnos.

-Muy bien. –Se levantan de la mesa y caminan hacia la escalera más cercana.

Por otra parte, un ser que se ve como a una liebre marrón con blanco de un metro cincuenta sin contar cuernos de ciervo a los lados de su cabeza y ojos castaño, vestía con un traje de gala tipo smoking negro con corbata de moño y algo parecido a un megáfono antigua de bronce. El Jackalope subió a la tarima para hacer su trabajo de subastador, ya arriba observo todo el lugar y viendo a la pareja de Humanos que iba bajando a la planta bajo por lo que ve al lado Sur del bazar a alguien a quien le hace una discreta señal al ajustarse la corbata.

Este alguien estaba en la salida Sur del lado izquierdo, era ser un ser humanoide gris con una barba de un gris claro, cabello atrás de su cabeza con una cola de caballo y ojos verdes, de dos metros de alto y contextura muy atlética, vestido como todos los guardias del bazar vio la señal de la Jackalope asiente levemente mientras ve al otro guardia que lo acompañaba.

-Voy a hacer un pequeño patrullaje. –Dijo el gigante gris al Orco rojo. –Volveré en unos minutos. –Empezó a alejarse por el lado derecho del portón.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Dijo el guardia con algo de aburrimiento. –Como si los prisioneros fueran a escaparse antes de ser vendidos. –Suelta una leve risa seca y cuando ve que este se fue murmura lo siguiente. –Visigodos... monto de músculos sin cerebro...

El humanoide gris estaba caminando a un paso normal hasta llegar a unas escaleras en el lado Oeste, en ese momento la pareja bajaba por las escaleras y al verlo el hombre le da una sonrisa discreta mientras acomoda su sombrero un poco, él también sonríe del mismo modo mientras se inclina un poco para luego seguir patrullando y al pasar al lado de la mujer esta le sonríe mientras le entrega en secreto lo que parece ser un pequeño estuche de rubor que el gigante toma mientras se aleja de los Humanos que iban hacia la subasta.

Al llegar a la parte Norte del bazar, ve como un Monstruo con aspecto de Manticora vestido como un Jeque acompañado por una atractiva Demonio púrpura salen de su oficina a acompañado de sus cinco guardias personales, el Monstruo Manticora el dueño del lugar. Cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse el gigante a estos.

-Mi señor. –Le habla para llamar su atención. –Creo que la señorita dejo esto el día de ayer en una mesa del tercer piso luego de cerrar. –Les muestra el estuche de rubor y la Demonio lo reconoce.

-Es mi rubor, creí que lo había perdido. –Esta toma el objeto. –Qué bueno que lo encontrarás.

-Te dije que uno de mis empleados debía tenerlo. –Hablo jeque para luego ver al gigante gris. –Pudiste devolverlo antes. ¿No crees?

-No quería importunarlo mientras estaba ocupado organizando la subasta. –Respondió de forma normal.

-Da igual, ya le había comprado otro estuche pero no está demás tener otro. –Ve a su acompañante. –Ve a dejarlo con el resto de tu maquillaje.

La Demonio entró en la oficina para dejar su estuche y volver con el jeque para ver la subasta, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al Visigodo sin ser vista por lo guardias personales mientras este continuaba con su patrullaje.

Dentro de la oficina que estaba un escritorio fino así como dos libreros, junto a uno de ellos estaba el panel de corriente eléctrica, también había unas estatuillas de oro, pinturas, muebles lujosos como un sofá, dos sillones, y una mesita de vidrio en el centro donde estaba el estuche de rubor junto con el resto del maquillaje de la Demonio.

Al estuche le salieron cuatro patas como de araña a cada lado y una especie de cámara circular por encima. El estuche era en realidad un mini robot espía, que al ver que no había nadie en la oficina empezó a andar por el lugar hasta llegar al panel de corriente y abrirla teniendo total acceso a los interruptores.

En algún lugar desconocido alguien veía todo desde la cámara del robot desde una pantalla en un espacio que se veía mecanizado y para una sola persona.

-Esperaba que el lugar tuviera mejor seguridad pero por lo visto su jefe debe ser muy mezquino como para no comprar cámaras y solo tener luz. –Comentó una niña con rasgos asiáticos de once años, cabellera negra y ojos color café, vestida con un overol de cuerpo completo color naranja, unos guantes y botas marrones, tenía un brazalete cibernético en su muñeca izquierda, que al tocarlo muestra la cuenta regresiva para llevar a cabo la misión. –A ver si todo sale desacuerdo al plan.

* * *

De regreso a la tarima, la liebre cornuda ve que los dos humanos estaban cerca del resto de los compradores de la subasta, el jeque y sus acompañantes estaban en sus asientos entre la multitud, así como el humanoide gris se estaba acercando al lado Este del bazar, vio que ya era el momento para empezar con el evento.

-Buenas noches a todos. –Hablo por el megáfono. –Solo por hoy tenemos prisioneros nuevos que vender como esclavos, por cortesía de Los Usureros. –Señaló a los responsables quienes recibieron aplausos. –Ahora traigan a las carnes frescas.

Ante estos la banda de Ogros hicieron subir a la tarima a Marco y a los prisioneros, los Humanos se veía asustados mientras los Monstruos mantenían la mirada baja y el Demonio tenía todavía su semblante de enojo. El joven Díaz estaba tratando me mantener la calma y pensar en cómo escapar, pero esa posibilidad se veía muy difícil por no decir imposible.

Solamente pudo ver como el subastador iba describiendo a cada uno de los prisioneros señalando sus buenas cualidades físicas y deficiencias, diciéndole a los compradores que cuando valían cada prisionero. Las niñas y el niño valían hasta cien monedas de oro, la chica valía ciento veinte, los monstruos unos doscientos, los adultos entre trescientos a cuatrocientos y el anciano unos doscientos setenta y cinco. Entonces llego su turno y temía lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí? –Empezó a verlo de pies a cabeza mientras caminaba a su alrededor inspeccionándolo con una mirada muy atenta. –Mmm... Un adolescente humano, algo flaco pero se ve que tiene buena condición física... Muy bien cuidado como para haber sido criado en una aldea o un pueblo muy pobre... Tal vez fue criado dentro de una ciudad amurallada... –Esta descripción que daba hacia que los compradores empezaran a interesar en él. –Las ropas no serán finas pero si son de buena calidad pese a su estado... Debes ser de clase media... –Fue entonces que le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo sobresaltarse. –Y tiene buenos reflejos... –Se pone a pensar un poco. –Este jovencito vale... Unas quinientas monedas de oro.

Todos los compradores así como el jeque no podían creer el precio que le había dado el subastador al chico, pero no dudaban que estuviera inventando ese precio por qué a comparación de los otros prisioneros se veía que el chico había sido cuidado y educado, lo que aumentaba las ansias de tenerlo como esclavo. Por su parte, Marco pensaba que ese precio había sido una exageración, debía valer lo mismo que la chica quizás un poco más pero su vestimenta delataba bastante de lo que el subastador había descrito y las miradas ansiosas de los compradores por tenerlo solo lo ponían más nervioso.

Los Monstruos y Demonios adinerados empezaron a lanzar sus ofertas aumentando de entre diez a cien monedas de oro, compitiendo unos contra otros de forma algo agresiva por tener al más valioso de los prisioneros por lo que los ánimos están muy tensos.

Para estos momentos el gigante gris decidió acercarse a la tarima desde atrás mientras todos centran su atención en conseguir al joven Díaz como esclavo mientras la niña hizo que su robot espía cortara la energía de todo el bazar y sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Con la luz cortada todos los presentes se empezaron a alterar por esto, el jeque le ordenó a uno de sus guardias ir a la oficina para ver que paso con el panel de corriente, los guardias tomaron sus armas listo para cualquier ataque y tanto compradores como prisioneros estaban asustados.

En medio de la oscuridad y confusión, el Jackalope empujó a una de las prisioneras haciendo que caiga de la tarima siendo atrapada por el Visigodo quien levantó una de las lonas y empuja adentro de la tarima. La prisionera cae deslizándose por un agujero que era oculto por debajo de la tarima, bajando unos metros hasta llegar al suelo en el fondo, entonces los otros prisioneros empezaron a bajar por el agujero y ven una gran túnel iluminado por lámparas en el techo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó la Orco viendo el lugar junto con los demás prisioneros.

-Es su ruta de escape. –Se escuchó la voz de la niña asiatica por una especie de bocina, todos quedan pasmados al ver un Mecha blanco con algo de color plata y luces naranjas de tres metros con apariencia de un caballero, con un torso y brazos grandes robustos con grandes hombreras, su cabeza parecía un casco de guerrero Espartano sin la cresta y con luz naranja saliendo de la cara, del torso para abajo tenía un ruedas de orugas blindadas. –Sigan las luces de las lámparas hasta la salida y no se detengan. –Señalo la salida.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo confiar en ti?! –Cuestionó el Demonio de brazos cruzado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a volver a la subasta o quieres escapar? –Se le acercó el Mecha quedado cara a cara. –Ahora vete.

El Demonio trago saliva y se fue por el túnel así como el resto de los prisioneros, pero faltaba alguien.

De vuelta al bazar la corriente volvió luego de casi cuatro minutos de oscuridad, todos se sintieron aliviados cuando esta regresó pero pronto se percataron de que los prisioneros ya no estaban, por lo que los compradores estaban muy disgustados y empezaron a lanzar quejas e insultos al Jeque que era protegido por sus guardias, los demás guardias dejaron sus puestos para detener las protestas.

Nadie se percató de que el hombre y la mujer se alejaban así como la liebre con astas y el humanoide gris también se alejaban en otra dirección. Una vez que los Humanos entraron a una tienda vacía del bazar, al ver que estaban solos el hombre de su gabardina saco unos pequeños auriculares inalámbricos y le dio uno a la mujer. Ambos los activaron y se los pusieron en sus orejas derechas.

-¿Ya bajaron todos los prisioneros? –Preguntó el hombre por el dispositivo.

-Todos los prisioneros han bajado y tan en camino así la salida, Ace. –Escucharon la voz de la niña asiática, esto hizo sonreír al hombre.

-Muy bien. Me gusta cuando un plan sale muy bien. –Ve a su compañera quien también sonríe. –¿Todavía no se comunican Sansón y Sith?

-Negativo, pero no deben tardase mucho.

-¿Sabes? Me pregunto porque debíamos venir cuando ellos se encargaron de sacar los prisioneros. –Preguntó la mujer.

-Ya sabes que estamos de apoyo para ver que todo esté bajo control e informar de cualquier contra tiempo. –Dijo Ace teniendo una sonrisa algo burlona. –Aparte me agrada salir contigo Frida.

-Si tu idea de salir es infiltrarse en medio una subasta de esclavos, entonces tienes una idea rara de lo que es el romance. –Mueve su cabeza para agitar su cabello en un intento de golpearlo con su cola pero este lo evade.

-A poco no te gusto tomar el té desde el tercer piso.

-Me gusta el té, pero tú eres una historia diferente.

Desde su posición la niña se había puesto un casco blanco con un visor naranja que cubre sus ojos teniendo una mueca de aburrimiento y fastidio por escuchar este tipo de discusiones entre los dos adultos, que ya se le hacían molestos. Entonces fue que escucho otras voces.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? –Era la voz de humanoide gris. -¿Pueden escucharme?

-Estoy seguro de que pueden escucharte, Sansón. –Esta vez se escuchó al Jackalope. –Sith, habla. Tenemos un pequeño problema.

-¿Cual? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Ahh... –Sith estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para informar del problema. –Miku. ¿Cuántos prisioneros viste que bajaron al túnel?

La niña suspiró teniendo la noción de a qué se refería, Ace y Frida también lo sabían hasta tenían sus sospechas. Miku describió a cada uno de los prisioneros que vio bajar por el agujero hasta llegar al túnel y cuando pregunto si falta alguien el Jackalope respondió.

-Solo un chico Humano... Este se escapó antes de que pudiéramos sacarlo con el resto.

Volviendo con los Humanos Adultos, este se dieron un intercambio de miradas serias confirmando lo que pensaban antes de de volver a comunicarse con el resto del equipo.

-Sith, Sansón. Empiecen a buscarlos por las tiendas de los lados Norte y Sur, Frida y yo lo buscaremos por los lados Oeste y Sur. –Instruyó Ace. –Debemos esconderlo hasta que podamos sacarlo de aquí.

-Y tenga cuidado, el chico no anda desarmado aunque solo tenga unas tijeras. –Advirtió Frida.

-Tenía unas Tijeras. –Comentó Sith. –Se las quite mientras le ponía precio frente a todos esos ricachones sin que se diera cuenta. –Soltó una risa ególatra.

-Para ser alguien muy peludo tienes los dedos pegajosos. –Comentó Sansón.

-Con mayor razón debemos encontrarlo. –Ace tenía un tono más serio. –Miku, ten las armas listas en casa de que las cosas se tornen muy difíciles, el resto a moverse.

-¡Sí! –Exclamaron los demás.

El grupo empezó a la busque aunque los animo entre los compradores y el personal del bazar habían bajado aunque seguían muy tensos mientras los guardias buscaban a los prisioneros prófugos por las tiendas.

* * *

Marco estaba escondido dentro de un barril de nueces en una de las tiendas maldiciendo su suerte. Primero termina en esta dimensión sin salida alguna donde Globgore tiene el poder y apenas se escapó de su castillo del horror, después termina perdido en quién sabe dónde, luego es capturado y llevado a este lugar para ser vendido como esclavo, y ahora esta escondido en un barril sin sus Tijeras Dimensionales para cortar sus cadenas. Si logra sobrevivir a esto buscará a ese conejo súper desarrollado con cuernos y recuperar sus tijeras.

De un momento a otro asoma su cabeza del barril para ver si no había alguien buscándolo, pero tuvo que volver a esconderse cuando escucho pasos acercarse.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta?

-Por supuesto que sí. Mi nariz es mejor que la de esos Ogros.

El joven Díaz pudo reconocer la voz del subastador que le robo sus Tijeras y no estaba solo. Tan solo deseaba que no lo encontrara, pero al escuchar cómo se acercaban a su escondite solo podía esperar a que no lo encuentren.

-¿Sabes? Se me antojan unas nueces para comer luego del trabajo y tal vez pueda negociar con unos vendedores a fuera en la parte comercial de la ciudad. –Sonaba confiado en lo que decía. –Quizás podamos llevarnos este barril. –Le da unos golpes. -¿Oyes eso? Es esta lleno.

-Pese que a los conejos les gustaban las zanahorias.

-Solo toma el barril y vamos. –Ahora sonaba fastidiado.

Marco sintió como el barril fue levantado con suma facilidad mientras las nueces le golpeaban un poco en la cara antes de sentir como era llevado, no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto y no hacer ruido alguno, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe.

-¿Qué hacen con ese barril? ¿Entraron a un prisionero? –Se escuchó otra voz.

Después de eso no escucho como las voces de estos hasta que alguno emitía un sonido como tratando de articular una pero no tenían nada. De un momento a otro sintió como el barril era movido a otro lado bruscamente a otro bruscamente mientras escuchaba como discutían hasta que el barril quedó quieto por un instante, repentinamente su escondite se rompió y cayó al suelo junto con las nueces. Ve al subastador con un guardia que parecía ser una persona pero gris sosteniendo la mitad del barril, ambos tenía caras entre susto y sorpresa mientras al otro lado esta un Orco rojo que también sostenía la otra mitad del barril.

Todo el mundo en el bazar estaba posando la mirada en él, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo fue tomado por detrás del cuello de su camiseta por el Orco siendo llevado sin resistencia alguna a la tarima donde fue lanzado con fuerza teniendo un brusco aterrizaje.

Al levantar la mirada se ve rodeado por los Ogros que tenían caras molestas y al ver a su alrededor también notaba el descontento de los compradores así como del Jeque. De repente sintió como uno de los Monstruos le pisotea la espalda que lo dejó en el suelo seguido por una serie de pisotones por parte de otros Usureros, todo lo que pudo hacer fue intentan cubrirse la cara pero uno de ello le dio un puntapié en la frente provocándole una cortada de la que empezó a salir sangre, recibiendo más puntapiés como pisotones en todo el cuerpo y la cara.

Apartados de la multitud que veían este acto de violencia, Sith y Sansón sentían culpa por haber sido tan descuidados al momento de encontrar a Marco y no pudieron hacer algo o comprometerían la misión, que ahora era más complicada. Frida estaba enojada y presionando los puños al ver cómo el joven humano era golpeado, lo que le traía recuerdo que no quería revivir teniendo las ganas de golpear a los Ogros y salvar al chico. Ace también sentía rabia pero debía mantener la mente fría ante la situación o de lo contrario todo se arruinaría, todo lo que podía hacer era cómo ganar tiempo y dar la orden a Miku para detener esto.

Marco por su parte trataba de proteger pero su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado, su cara tenía golpes y cortas que aun sangraban, sin tener fuerzas para defenderse ante la lluvia de golpes que le caían. Cuando esta se detuvo sintió como su cabeza era tomada por uno de los Ogro y este empezaba a apretarla lentamente con la intención de aplastarla y hacerlo sufrir. Soltando un grito mientras el Ogro y sus amigos se reían.

-Lamentamos que ya no vamos a tener prisioneros que venderles pero tal vez podemos venderles algo de carne fresca dentro de poco. –Hablo el líder de los Usureros solo usaba pantalones y era quien apretaba la cabeza del joven Díaz.

-No tengo problema, pero a lo mejor el duque y su acompañante no les gustara ver esto. –El jeque tenía una sonrisa sádica mientras veían al par de humanos. – Mis guardias los acompañaran a la salida más cercana. –Chasqueo los dedos y unos guardias iban hacia ellos.

 **(Sick of it – Skillet)**

 **If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

 **If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

El castaño solo podía gritar de dolor, siendo incapaz de mover su cansado y golpeado cuerpo, solo esperando a que todo termine. Su visión se tornaba oscura mientras su mente cruzaron los recuerdos de todas las veces que Star tuvo que rescatarlo, hasta el punto donde dio su varita o su vida por él, sintiéndose mal por no ser capaz de salvarse el mismo, constantemente con estos sentimientos de impotencia y frustración lo abrumaban al no poder hacer algo al respecto.

 **When everything you do  
Don't thing a matter  
Your trouble is not usual-  
World is getting blacker**

No importaba cuando se esforzara en hacer algo, en cumplir sus misiones o cuanto mejore sus habilidades, no podía cambiar lo que era, no podía ser como Heckapoo, o Tom, o Pony Head, o Kelly, o mucho menos como Star, porque era un humano sin habilidades especiales, ni poderes mágicos o demoníacos como ellos. Eso siempre lo hizo sentirse frustrado, en especial cuando no podía hacer mucho y si lo intentaba fallaba, más cuando sus amigos eran condescendientes por ello.

 **When every time you fail  
Has no answer.  
Every empty promise made  
His own reminder**

Tan solo deseaba poder ser más fuerte o tener alguna habilidad mágica que le ayudara a ser más útil a sus amigos a la hora de combatir a sus enemigos pero siempre quedaba atrás no importa qué y estaba harto de ello. Ahora estaba solo sin que nadie lo rescatara, ya no quería sentirse frustrado e impotente, al ver que todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar por sí mismo el modo de escapar y ser más fuerte de lo que era.

 **No one can make this better  
Take control it's now or never!**

De repente una luz blanca lo envolvió completamente en su mente mientras en la realidad ocurría lo mismo, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes mientras aparecían sus marcas en la mejilla con formas de lunas aparecían resplandeciendo y sus ojos se abrieron con ese mismo resplandor con un mirada seria.

 **Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands, get rid of it!  
** **While there's a fighting chance**

Al levantar sus manos golpea la mano del Ogro que le apretaba la cabeza consiguiendo liberarse. Luego hace fuerza para romper sus cadenas en pies y manos sin mucho esfuerzo, para encarar a los Ogros lanzado un puñetazo derecho que desfiguró la cara del líder y mandandolo a volar con fuerza.

 **Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands  
If you're sick of it!**

Los otros Usureros intentaron atacar pero uno recibió un patada en la cara, otro un golpe en el estómago y a los dos restantes los mandó a volar con unas ondas expansivas de sus palmas. Todos los guardias ante esto fueron tras el joven Díaz, los Monstruos y Demonios ricos escapaban del lugar mientras Ace le daba a Miku la señal para que les trajera sus armas.

 **If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

 **If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

El joven latino salta hacia los guardias quien intenta atacarlo con sus espadas pero logra evadir los tajos con suma facilidad mientras asestaba golpes que los dejaban fuera de combate. El Jeque llamó a más guardias que tenían ballestas y les ordenó dispararle, al ver que las flechas iban hacia él, Marco levantó su mano hacia las flechas creando una barrera de energía con las que consigue detenerlas.

Justo cuando iban a recargar aparece desde el agujero por debajo de la tarima Bastión con su antebrazo derecho transforma un taladro y teniendo un gran escudo en el antebrazo izquierdo, se dirigió rápidamente con sus compañeros de equipo. Miku sale de la compuerta en la espalda de su Mecha para darle sus armas a sus compañeros.

Ace tomó su pistola antigua modificada, Frida su guadaña púrpura de doble hoja, Sansón sus guanteletes y Sith su gran aljaba llena de lanzas.

 **Every single day  
I chase my own tale  
Like a bad inside of me  
Gotta get, gotta get, gotta away**

El hombre empieza de dispararles a los guardias con su arma a la vez que saca un shuriken de su gabardina para seguir con el ataque, la mujer agita rápidamente su guadaña cortando a la mitad a cada guardia que tenía a su alrededor, el Visigodo lanzaba fuertes golpes que mandaba los guardias unos metros al aire mientras el Jackalope lanzaba sus lanzas consiguiendo empalar a los guardias con ballestas.

 **I'm running out of time  
For me to break this  
I'm done to feeling like  
I never gonna make this**

Marco dio un gran salto y dando una doble patada a dos guardias antes de que unas cadenas lo agarrarán de brazos y piernas, viendo que los Ogros fueron quienes se las lanzaron mientras el líder de estos tomó un garrote con la intención de golpearlo pero el humano se movió rápidamente hacia él dándole un fuerte cabezazo a su barbilla, para luego liberarse de las cadenas y continuando su ataque.

 **No one can make this better  
Take control it's now or never!**

Golpea y patea a cada ogro y guardia que se cruza en su camino, entonces ve a los Humanos que luchaban lado al lado con el Visigodo, el Jackalope y el Mecha, este último protegía a sus compañeros con su escudo y contraatacaba con su taladro como si fuera una lanza. Tras verlos decide continuar con su lucha.

 **Are you sick of it  
Raise your hands, get rid of it!  
** **While there's a fighting chance**

El jeque Manticora se mete en su oficina para tirar un cuadro revelando que tenía una caja fuerte atrás mientras procede a meter la clave la demonio que lo acompañaba busca esconderse pero se asusta al ver que este saca un piedra de energía oscura y se la incrusta en el pecho sufriendo un terrible transformación, por lo que sale rápidamente de la oficina.

 **Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands  
If you're sick of it!**

Todos voltean a ver que el Jeque se volvió una versión bestia oscura del triple de su tamaño y lanzó un fuerte rugido que estremeció todo el, los mercenarios se cubrieron un poco por la onda del rugir de la bestia mientras Marco solo lo observaba sin inmutarse a la veces que lanza un rayo de luz a unos guardias que iban a atacarlo.

 **If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

 **If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

-¡Voy a acabar con todos ustedes! –Amenazo dando un zarpazo al grupo de guerreros quienes por poco lo evadieron.

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! –Ace respondió disparando una tormenta de balas de su pistola a lado de Sith que atacaba velozmente con sus lanzas.

La enorme Bestia recibió de lleno los ataques antes de agitar fuertemente sus alas empujándolos con una fuerte ráfaga de viento pero fue detenido cuando Marco lo golpeo en su abdomen.

 **I'm tired of it  
I'm over it  
I'm bored to death**

 **Gonna face this  
I'm sick of it!**

La Manticora molesto le lanza zarpazos pero el joven Díaz los evadía hasta que intento atacarlo con su cola de escorpión solo para distraerlo y pisotear su cabeza mientras ríe cínicamente.

 **x2  
Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

Marco lentamente levanto su mano hacia la cara de la Bestia disparando un potente rayo de luz que la enceguece.

 **Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands, get rid of it!  
** **While there's a fighting chance**

Con su oponente ciego, el humano se para rápidamente lanzado una fuerte ráfaga de golpes y patadas a la bestia sin que esta pueda defenderse hasta que esta recuperó la vista y lanzó un rugido sónico.

 **Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands  
If you're sick of it!**

El castaño consigue protegerse del ataque con una barrera mientras su cuerpo empieza a desprender de su cuerpo una luz más fuerte. La Manticora se lanza hacia él con la intención de acabarlo.

 **Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

El humano evade su ataque mientras su luz se va aumentando.

 **Get rid of it!  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

La Bestia iba tras él pero es golpeado por una shuriken dorada que lo aturde y una lanza le atraviesa la cintura, entonces ve a los responsables de esos ataques.

 **Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands**

Frida corre hacia él cortándole un ala con su guadaña, seguida de Sansón quien le da un fuerte gancho que al cuerpo que lo manda unos tres metros al aire para luego ser golpeado por Bastión y su escudo. Los guardias se dirigieron a atacarlos pero pronto ven que el joven latino desprende una luz casi segadora y hace temblar la el suelo.

 **x3  
Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

Ante esto los guardias buscan donde protegerse, Ace ordena que Bastión cree un campo de fuerza para protegerlos. El Visigodo ve a la Demonio que se había tropezado por lo que va por ella mientras el Mecha crea el campo de energía con ambas manos. La enorme bestia se recupera del daño y ve la enorme fuente de luz, por lo que lanza al ataque.

 **If you're sick of it  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

En medio de la luz Marco estaba presionando los puños y sus dientes antes de extender la manos hacia el cielo con un fuerte grito, creando una gran explosión a su alrededor. Sansón tuvo que saltar dentro del campo con la Demonio en brazos mientras la enorme bestia era golpeada por la explosión de energía así como los guardias desprotegidos.

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Para cuando la explosión termina gran parte del bazar fue destruido dentro del radio de la explosión quedando de pie parte de los lados Norte y Este mientras el lado Oeste y Sur casi no quedaba nada.

Algunas de los guardias apenas se salvaron de la explosión pero acabaron inconscientes mientras que el resto no tuvieron la misma suerte, el jeque Manticora corrió con la peor suerte ya solo quedaban su cuerpo de bestia quemado con los ojos totalmente abiertos y casi sin mostrar señales de vida, salvo por su lenta respiración.

La barrera de fuerza pudo soportar la explosión y al deshacerse todos los que estaban dentro de esta ven la destrucción causada por el chico Humano, tanto fue la sorpresa que Miku tuvo que salir de Bastión para verlo por sí misma.

-Esto no tiene sentido. –Dijo la niña revisando su brazalete que mostraba un informe holográfico de los sucesos. –El escáner dice que la energía que emanaba ese chico superaba la resistencia del campo de fuerza en un cincuenta y seis punto dos por ciento. Muy superior al promedio de otros usuarios de Maná.

Ace asiente mientras ve al centro de la explosión donde estaba Marco tirado en el piso completamente inconsciente y con sus ropas algo rotas. No le quedaba duda de que ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresa, hasta la misma Frida estaba sorprendida de toda la destrucción y el poder que había demostrado el joven Díaz.

El Jackalope estaba revisando a cada guardia que estaba tendido en el suelo, tomando las monedas o cualquier cosa de valor monetario que traían consigo así como recuperar las lanzas que había usado durante la batalla. Le gustaba coleccionar cosas y darles otro uso, hasta podría venderlas. Entre los escombros encontró un saco lleno de monedas de oro que metió en su traje.

Por su parte el humanoide gris tenía la Demonio aferrada a su brazo izquierdo.

-Vaya que para ser un todo un bandido, aunque fuiste muy amable en salvarme la vida. –La mujer demonio se abrazaba a su brazo para acercarlo a ella. -¿Acaso querías llevarme contigo a alguna lado?

-¿No estaba con el Jeque? –Sansón tenía la duda.

-Sí pero no era realmente mi tipo. –Ve a la bestia quemada por un momento, luego lo ve a él con una sonrisa ladeada. –La verdad es que me interesan los tipos intrépidos y fuertes como tú.

El solo se rasco la cabeza luego ve que el resto de sus compañeros se acercaban a ver a Marco por lo que va con ellos mientras la Demonio lo seguía de cerca. Al observar al chico, ven que sus heridas se curaron sin dejar algún rastro como si el energía que su cuerpo emitió no solo le dio el poder para pelear sí no que a la vez lo curó por completo, dejándolo muy exhausto e inconsciente tras esa explosión.

La cuestión ahora era ¿Qué hacer con él? ¿Dejarlo en este lugar? Ó ¿Llevarlo con los demás prisioneros libres? La elección recae en el líder del grupo, por lo que este medito un poco la situación y decidió seguir un presentimiento.

-Recojan al muchacho y vámonos. –Fue lo que ordenó Ace antes de dirigirse al agujero.

-¿Lo llevaremos con los prisioneros? –Pregunto Frida mientras Sansón era el encargado de cargar a Marco.

-Se quedará con nosotros.

Esta respuesta sorprendió a sus compañeros.

-¿No hablas enserio? –Ve que este tiene su típica sonrisa de arrogancia por lo que la mujer suspira con resignación. –Es enserio. –Entonces sonríe un poco. –Supongo que debes tener una razón para ello ¿no?

-Solo estoy siguiendo un presentimiento.

-Ojala que sea uno bueno, porque sí no ya sabes lo que te pasara. –Acaricio una de las hojas de su guadaña.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-¡Pues ese chico no se quedara en mi cuarto! –Miku entro nuevamente en su Mecha y fue por el agujero, seguía de Frida y Sith.

Sansón se acercó al agujero mientras lleva el chico inconsciente en su hombro, pero se voltea a ver al a Demonio que se estaba yendo en otra dirección preguntándole lo siguiente.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?

-No, se ve que estas ocupado y solo te retrasaría. –Respondió. –A demás, iba a irme de esta ciudad en la mañana. A lo mejor y nos volvemos a encontrar. –Le guiña el ojo. –Por que en lo que a mí concierne, yo no vi nada de esto y ustedes no me vieron. –Se va.

El humanoide gris asintió antes de bajar con Marco por el agujero aún en su hombro para luego ser seguido por Ace.

Cuando todo el grupo llevo al túnel se apresuraron en salir de este en un tiempo de veinte minutos llegando al otro lado donde estaban los otros prisioneros que rescatarnos.

El túnel conectaba con viejo almacén abandonado por lo que solo queda una cosa por hacer para terminar la misión. El líder sacó de su gabardina un pequeño dispositivo con un botón que presiono, esto hizo que el túnel colapsara por unos explosivos escondidos en las luces.

Ahora estaban a salvo, solo quedaba que Marco despierte para empezar una nueva aventura.


	3. La Llama de la Esperanza 1

**La Llama de la Esperanza – Parte 1**

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía ver en ese momento, no veía nada más y solo estaba flotando en medio de ella, completamente estático y sin mover un musculo o incapaz de decir algo. Solo flotaba en medio de la Oscuridad, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que fue a llegar a este lugar?

Lo último que podía era que le estaban aplastando la cabeza, antes de que todo se oscureciera una intensa luz apareció envolviéndolo todo hasta que desapareció luego de unos minutos. Se preguntaba si había muerto luego de que la luz se fuera y si era así, porque no siente que está en paz o porque no podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad. Más bien sentía que estaba atrapado en un limbo y sin posibilidad de ir a algún otro lado.

Simplemente flotaba en la oscuridad cuando una luz rojiza se hizo presente desde arriba de su cabeza. Al ver torcer los ojos hacia arriba ver la Luna de Sangre, nuevamente haciendo su aparición como en el pasado siempre trayéndole algún presagio a su futuro. Para estas alturas, al joven Díaz tenía la certeza de que aquel astro solo le indicaba que algo malo le iba a pasar cada vez que aparecía en sus sueños o creía verlo en la vida real y eso le molestaba.

Pero le hacía saber que estaba soñando y había perdido la vida, pero entonces ve como su familia y amigos son llevados por globos rojos hacía la Luna de Sangre. Logra visualizar a Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo, Ferguson, al Sensei, Kelly y Hekapoo siendo llevados cada uno por un globo hacia la luna, hasta Pony Head iba en uno, también sus padres iban en un globo mientras su madre cargaba a su hermano recién nacido en brazos. Verlos alejarse le hacía sentir impotente por no poder seguir y solo estar hay viendo, era algo que no le gustaba pero no podía evitar y por más que quería moverse simplemente no podía, eso lo desesperaba.

Entonces ve como Star vuela en su forma Butterfly mientras mariposas rosadas salen de ella por debajo de sus pies, se veía hermosa y quería alcanzar pero no podía moverse, usando todas sus fuerzas trato de moverse pero no tenía éxito y eso dolía. Le dolía ver como se iba alejando hacia la Luna, le frustraba no haberla podido alcanzar cuando estuvo tan cerca y la perdió, fue su culpa el no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, ahora estaba lejos de su alcance.

De momento Tom apareció vestido con su traje blanco siendo impulsado por fuego bajo sus pies mientras se acerca a Star para tomarla como si estuvieran bailando, ambos sonríen al alejarse por donde los demás se habían ido. Ver esto le destrozaba el corazón y le hacía recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás para ir tras ella, solo para ver que ahora era feliz con alguien más que la quería y se merecía estar a su lado. Saber que no tenía espacio en la vida de alguien que se había vuelto tan cercano y que solo estaba hay como algo aparte le generaba una profunda tristeza.

Todos estos sentimientos que han estado embargando su ser desde hace tiempo, le hacían sentir vacío y perdido, sintiendo que no tenía lugar alguno a donde fuera que vaya. Sin importar que lograra, ve como las personas que conocía se alejan y continúan con sus vidas con normalidad, sin mirar atrás mientras esta en estancado en el mismo punto. Esto era lo que más teme, ser dejado y olvidado en la oscuridad.

Empieza a sentir como cae de golpe, perdiendo de vista a la Luna de Sangre en la oscuridad. Risas retorcidas y voces irreconocibles aparecen a su alrededor, burlándose de su desgracia, intenta gritar pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno mientras la oscuridad envolvía su cuerpo a cada segundo. Estaba desapareciendo y no le gustaba.

Ya no quería sentirse así, simplemente quería librarse de su frustración, desesperación y tristeza. Pero nadie iba a librarlo de ese malestar que tanto sentía, nadie iba a salvarlo y no podía esperar, ahora solo dependía de sí mismo para ser libre. Reunió todo lo tenía en él y lo concentro en lanzar un potente grito que hizo que las voces y risas cesaran, las lunas en sus mejillas reaparecieron para envolverlo en una luz cegadora que se esparció por todos lados.

Después de que la luz se fuera, ahora sentía que había un piso en donde pararse por lo que no tardo en ponerse de pie y ver un horizonte a lo lejos en la oscuridad. Entonces una llama apareció varios metros lejos de donde estaba, podía sentir la fuerza que esta emanaba a gran distancia, como si lo estuviera llamando y al igual que una polilla a la luz, decidió acerca a aquella llama.

Al dar el primer paso todo a su alrededor cambio, primeramente era un prado seco así como un bosque de pino secos, ve a su alrededor lo que una vez fue un campo de batalla con viejas armas rotas y esqueletos de Humanos, Monstruos y Demonios con armaduras que estaban frente a lo que se veía como un imponente castillo destruido que iba desmoronándose con el tiempo, ya no podía ver la llama pero igual la sentía y está dentro del castillo.

Pasados los primeros metros todo a su alrededor volvió a cambiar. Ahora era el interior del castillo con paredes que habían perdido piedras cortadas, columnas destrozadas hasta estaban los cadáveres de quienes combatieron por todos lados en el suelo, también había estandartes rojos con águilas doradas rotos y sucios que no podía reconocer. Era una atmósfera de miedo pero aun sintiendo la fuerza de la llama más cerca, siguió con su camino.

Nuevamente el entorno cambió ahora todo se veía como un estudio privado, con libros viejos y rotos tirados por todos lados, los estantes así como el escritorio y las sillas estaban destrozadas, había esqueletos de Monstruos y Demonios pero cerca del escritorio estaba el esqueleto de un Humano que usa túnica y una varita en su mano. La escena en cuestión mostraba a un Mago que se defendió hasta su último aliento del enemigo.

Se preguntaba el porqué estaba viendo todos estos escenarios y que tenían que ver al acercarse a la llama que estaba sintiendo, fue entonces que se percato de que su ropa había cambiado. Ahora vestía una chaqueta larga de cuero rojo con capucha y la parte baja de la espalda se divide en dos colas que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas, aun usaba su camiseta gris claro y pantalón gris, solo que ahora su cintura lleva dos pistoleras de cuero y un par de pistolas en ellas, también vio que llevaba botas de combate negras, guantes negros sin dedos y con nudillos de acero.

Tomo las pistolas viendo que se veían como dos Desert Eagle, la que tiene en su mano derecha es color plateado tenía grabado "Estela" a un lado del caño y que tiene en su mano izquierda es color dorado tenía "Centella". Todo lo demás en las pistolas se veía normal pero ve que estas no tenían cartucho alguno para cargarlas, es más, ni tenían compartimento para poner cartuchos, esto se le hizo muy raro por lo que decidió jalar del gatillo de ambas pistolas que dispararon unas balas brillantes al instante. Esto lo sorprendió mucho por lo que decidió guardarlas y seguir hacia la llama que la sentía tras el librero que se encontraba justo por detrás del escritorio.

Busco por un buen rato algún tipo de palanca secreta o mecanismo que abriera una puerta secreta. Pasando unos minutos y no encontrar nada, decide aprovechar sus pistolas y disparar contra el librero repetidas veces hasta que este termino de caer revelando la pared de piedra que ocultaba, una de las balas da con algo que no estaba hecho de piedra sino de metal y siguiendo el sonido, con su mano empuja la roca falsa hacia dentro y activa un mecanismo en la pared que hace que se levante del suelo revelando un cuarto secreto en donde estaba la llama.

Tras entrar a la sala secreta la puerta se cerró dejando en un cuarto circular de unos cinco metros de donde estaba la llama descansaba sobre un pedestal de mármol. Al ir acercándose, nota que dentro de la llama hay una espada de doble filo guardada en su vaina, la espada tenía una guarda de cruceta y empuñadura de oro, en medio de la guarda había una esfera de cristal azul, una correa roja envuelve en mango y tenía su pomo un pequeño rombo de oro.

Fue en ese momento que Marco recordó la historia que aquel anciano con su nieto le conto sobre la Llama de la Esperanza, la espada hecha para acabar con el malvado Rey de la Oscuridad. Tenía que ser dicha espada, el esqueleto del mago afuera era su forjador, ahora solo tenía que tomar la espada de la llama que la rodeaba por lo que simplemente estiro su mano rápidamente para agarra la espada y evitar quemarse en el proceso, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la llama no le hizo daño alguno por lo que retiro la espada y esta desapareció. Procedió a colocar la espada en su espalda con la correa sobre su hombro derecho, luego toma la espada para desenfundarla de su vaina y efectivamente la hoja no estaba completa, solo tenía la mitad y la punta de esta faltando solamente el resto. Ahora debía salir de ese lugar.

Una luz cegadora envolvió todo el cuarto, porque tratado de cubrirse los ojos, solo para qué en su mente pasen una serie de imágenes borrosas muy rápidamente. La última imagen es de él enfrentándose a un ser demoníaco con una armadura que lo hacía ver feroz y lanzaba un fuerte rugido.

* * *

-¡AHHHHHH! –Grita al despertarse mientras agita los brazos al aire. Tras ello se sienta mientras respira algo agitado hasta que su respiración se normaliza. Entonces ve que estaba en una cama usando una pijama blanca que consistía de una camiseta y pantalón color turquesa. Ve a su alrededor y ve que estaba en lo que parecía ser una enfermería. –¿Co-Como llegue a este lugar?

Ve un poco más del cuarto encentrando sobre una silla toda su ropa sucia y maltratadas, había también una mesita de noche al lado de su cama donde encontró sus Tijeras Dimensionales, la cuales recordaba que habían sido robadas por la liebre cornuda en la subasta de esclavos.

Prestándole poca atención a ello, decide levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie casi pierde el equilibrio mientras se sostiene la cabeza. En su mente pasaban recuerdos muy difusos donde combate a los Ogros que lo capturaron, los guardias del bazar y a una gran Manticora, también recuerda a ver visto a la liebre Monstruo que le robo sus tijeras luchar al lado de un gran sujeto gris, dos humanos, un hombre y una mujer, hasta había un robot con un taladro por brazo. Las cosas fueron muy confusas luego de que los Usureros lo golpearan y casi aplastaran su cabeza.

Al momento de dar el primer paso decide ir primeramente con pasos cortos ya que siente entumecido el cuerpo por permanecer quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado inconsciente en la cama. Apenas dando unos cuantos pasos se alejo de la cama y se dirigió a la única puerta dentro de la habitación, pero al momento de tomar la perilla...

-Veré como esta nuestro inconsciente amigo. –La puerta se abrió para dentro y alguien entro. Era Frida con el cabello suelto con su fleco sujeto en su cabeza con broche con diseño de murciélago descubriendo su rostro y teniendo los labios levemente pintados de rojo, vestía una camiseta sin mangas color purpura, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias. Al momento de entra no se fijo quien estaba en frente y lo golpeo con la puerta. –¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Ella se fija que fue lo que golpeo y ve a Marco tirado en el suelo, exaltada de la sorpresa y se acerca a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿Intentabas irte? –Le pregunta poniendo el brazo derecho del chico sobre su espalda y lo ayuda a ir a la cama.

-Algo así ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Marco desconcertado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Arquea una ceja y el joven Díaz niega con la cabeza. –Bueno. Luego que intentaran aplastarte la cabeza esos horribles Ogros liberaste una enorme cantidad de Mana, tanto que entraste en un estado "Automático" y terminaste destruyendo casi todo el bazar. Sin mencionar que posiblemente mataste a los guardias, a los Usureros y al mismo Jeque cuando se convirtió en una Bestia.

-Tengo recuerdos confusos de esa noche. –Consigue sentarse en la cama, aunque le parece extraño que esta mujer desconocida le ayude como si nada después de que medio mundo trato de matarlo al poco tiempo de llegar, no percibió que tuviera malas intenciones pero tenía una duda. –Espera. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Dos días. –Levante dos dedos de su mano derecha para indicar lo que dice mientras se sienta a su lado.

-¡¿Dos días?! –Se sorprende y altera ante esto, pero más se sorprende al percatarse de algo. –¡Si se supone que me golpearon no debería ni ser capaz de estar de pie o sentarme! ¡Debería estar recuperándome!

-Pues tu Mana fue lo que te sano en el proceso al momento de liberarlo cuando tu vida corría peligro. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Okey... –Dijo con cierta duda en su voz. –Una pregunta. ¿Qué es Mana?

-El Mana es la energía mágica interna que todos los seres vivo poseemos desde que nacemos. –Se escucho la voz de Ace desde el marco de la puerta. Ellos ven desde donde viene la voz y ven al hombre cuyo cabello realmente es castaño cenizo oscuro, vestido con una camiseta negra, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas botas negras de combate, también tenía guantes negros sin los dedos índice, medio y pulgar. –Es la energía que tenemos y nos permite realizar nuestras propias habilidades magias.

-¿Pueden hacer magia aunque esta dimensión? –Pregunto un estupefacto Marco ante tal revelación.

-Por supuesto, y podemos emplearla de distintas formas. –Respondió el hombre con normalidad aunque hallaba algo extraño que el chico hablara como si no fuese de este mundo. –Ahora, a lo que nos concierne. Ya que despertaste, tenemos preguntas que hacerte, si las respondes entonces responderemos a las tuya. ¿Te parece?

Antes esto el joven solamente asiente para luego ser ayudado por Frida a levantarse de la cama y salir de la enfermería. Tras caminar por unos pasillos llegan a una sala tipo taller con más de ocho metros cuadrado de espacio y con paredes de cinco metros de altura.

Lo que llamó más su atención fue ver al enorme Robot-Mecha que estaba en reposo, a solo un metro había un gran vehículo parecido a un gran Tanque-Vehículo todo terreno que parecía levitar unos diez centímetros del suelo desde el otro lado. Para ser una dimensión sin conexión con la magia o el resto de la dimensiones, se las arreglaron para impulsar sus avances tecnológicos y sobrevivir.

Debajo del Tanque sale Miku, vestida igual solo que su overol tenía las mangas estaban atadas a su cintura, usando una camiseta blanca y usaba unas gafas protectoras, tenía en su mano una llave de tuercas.

-El Acorazado debería estar operativo en estos momentos. –Comento la chica poniéndose los lentes sobre su frente y viendo a quienes entraron. –Veo que por fin el Bello Durmiente se digno a despertarse.

-¿Acaso tu construiste todo esto? –Cuestiono Marco viendo a la niña, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de esta.

-Eres de mente aguda. ¿No? –Ella sonríe inflando con orgullo. –Soy la responsable de levantar todo este lugar.

-¡¿Y nosotros no contamos o qué?! –Sith salió por encima del vehículo y se baja de este, estaba vestido con un overol de tiras color marrón y llevaba un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, unos lentes protectores parecidos a uno de natación sobre su frente y guantes marrones.

El vehículo bajó de golpe al suelo provocando un gran ruido y todos ven a Sansón que camina desde atrás el vehículo solo usaba un short verde, unas vendas blancas en sus manos y pies.

-Bueno... Ustedes pusieron parte de la mano de obra. –Dijo la niña Tetsuka algo condescendiente.

-¡Miku! –Ace le habla con autoridad a lo que esta se pone derecha y con los brazos a los costados. –Podrás ser una súper genio, pero eso no te da el derecho de ver cómo menos a los demás. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, señor. Lo siento, señor. –Hablo la mencionada.

Sith y Sansón trataban de contener sus risas pero al ver la cara seria del hombre estos quedaron igual que la niña, firmes y con los brazos a los costados. Para Marco era claro que este hombre era el líder del grupo.

-Lo mejor será presentarnos ante nuestro amigo aquí presente. –Todos posan la vista en el joven Díaz. –Mi nombre es Ace Lombardi y estos son mis compañeros. –Se presenta primero y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –La señorita que fue a verte, se llama Frida.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Nuestra pequeña mecánica e ingeniera genio, es Miku Tetsuka. –Presenta a la niña.

-No soy pequeña. Cumpliré doce. –Comentó la mencionada con algo de molestia.

-Nuestro enorme amigo gris es un Visigodo y se llama Sansón.

-Hola chico humano con gran poder de Mana. –Saludo el mencionado.

-Y ya debes conocer a Sith.

-Hola niño. –Saludo la libre cornuda.

-Sí lo recuerdo. –Se denotaba en el tono de voz del joven Díaz que delataba su poco agrada al verlo. Sin embargo no perdió del todo lo que tenía en mente. –Supongo que son una especie de equipo. ¿No?

-Somos más bien un grupo de mercenarios errantes. –Respondió el líder. –Trabajamos bajo el nombre de los Devil Hunters.

-... Muy bien... –No estaba muy convencido por el nombre del equipo. –Solo tengo una pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué me trajeron con ustedes?

-Como ya te lo dijo Frida, liberaste una enorme cantidad de Mana durante la batalla en el bazar. –Respondió. –Algo curioso puesto que a tu edad los jóvenes aprendices de magos aun los más dotados no son capaces de expulsar tanta energía, y si lo hacen no suelen durar tanto a estar en "Automático".

-¿Automático es como cuando alguien Excava Profundo?

-¿Excavar Profundo? –Pregunto la más joven del grupo así como el resto tenían sus dudas.

-Es cuando usas magia sin varita mediante alguna fuerte emoción o con la suficiente concentración. –Explico el joven Díaz, solo que ver la cara de confusión supo que tenía mucho que explicar. –¿Y si mejor empiezo presentándome?

-Eso sería lo correcto. –Comentó Ace.

-Mi nombre es Marco Ubaldo Díaz. –Se presentó antes de contar su historia.

* * *

En castillo del Rey de la Oscuridad, las cosas habían pasado con normalidad salvo por el hecho de que el grupo de búsqueda no encontró rastro alguno, asumiendo que el cuerpo del chico fue arrastrado muy lejos por una de las corrientes del río y haya sido devorado por los hambrientos animales del bosque o por una tribu de caníbales. Por lo tanto lo dieron por muerto.

Globgore simplemente observaba su reino y el horizonte del mundo desde el salón del trono, solo tenía en su mente el expandir sus dominios. Había puesto en marcha un plan poco tiempo después de que regresara a su mundo y al enterarse de los avances tecnológicos que se dieron en su ausencia decidió aprovecharlos para acelerar el proceso.

Pese a esto, fue bastante claro que mientras él estaba en Mewni, sus generales no habían hecho nada más que perder el tiempo y disfrutando de sus banales lujos mientras los grupos que se resistieron a su dominio o a ser aniquilados habían empezado a ganar terreno lentamente. Tras volver se había puesto en contacto con sus generales solo para ser informado de la situación actual del mundo, los castigo por ello y les ordeno retomar las tierras perdidas a la veces de reunir todo lo necesario para su plan.

Durante los tres meses de su regreso, las reconquistas iban sin muchas dificultades así como la procesión de los materiales necesario para su plan iban sin problema alguno. Él creía firmemente que seguía siendo el más capacitado para gobernar y dirigir el mundo, un mundo donde todos obedecen su voluntad, donde no existen héroes valientes o reyes justos que se le puedan oponer, la esperanza era solo un fantasma, la existencia de la magia era cosa de cuentos de fantasía, donde a través del miedo se consigue el respeto y la obediencia. Ese era el mundo que gobernaba y deseaba expandir más allá de esta dimensión.

Mewni sería su primer objetivo al ser un lugar con usuarios de magia y como venganza por los trescientos años de cristalización que tuvo, cortaría la conexión de esa dimensión con la magia de ese modo sus habitantes no tendrían más opción que rendirse ante él. Iría cortando la conexión de las cascadas ascendentes de Reino de la Magia con cada dimensión que conquiste para liberarlos de esta hasta que ya no exista conexión alguna con esta, creando un multiverso libre de magia y donde solo su poder existe, ni los usuarios de Mana serían capaces de detenerlo.

Una sonrisa se cruza en su rostro pensado en las posibilidades una vez su plan de frutos.

En ese momento Eclipsa entro al salón, acompañada de un pequeño guardia Monstruo tipo Gárgola.

-Eclipsa ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Pregunto de forma seria.

-Querido, este guardia ha escuchado una interesante noticia de un mercader que estuvo en la Ciudad de Ra en la zona Desértica. –Informo la Mewnama. –Creo que puede ser de tu interés.

El Cambia-Tallas observa su subordinado que esta algo mudo al verlo, por lo que cambio su tamaño al de un hombre adulto de uno noventa, su armadura como vestimenta se redujeron también para quedarle.

-Habla. –Lo vio con severidad. –Más vale que lo que tengas sea bueno, porque odio perder mi tiempo.

-S-Sí se-señor. –Tartamudeo el pobre Monstruo antes de tragar saliva pesadamente. –El mercader al que voy a conseguir la comida y especias que tanto le gusta en su cena, había tenido un día de retraso y cuando le pregunte me dijo que la noche en la que iba a partir, hubo una explosión en un bazar en la parte rica de la ciudad. –Empezó a contar.

-No me interesa un simple ataque rebelde como ese. Largo. –Le dio la espalda.

-¡Pero no fueron rebeldes o la Orden del Pueblo los que atacaron el bazar! –Dijo la Gárgola algo asustada. –Según lo que pudo averiguar el mercader de algunos testigos, fueron unos mercenarios que se infiltraron a un subasta de esclavos y liberaron a casi todos los prisioneros que atraparon una banda de Ogros llamados los Usureros.

-Mercenarios jugando a ser héroes... –Bufa. –Esos insectos buscan una muerte rápida y dolorosa.

-¡Pero ellos no causaron la explosión, lo hizo un niño con cabello y ojos castaños con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho! –Exclamo y ante esto el Rey se volteo a verlo. –Ese chico al que mandó a buscar hacer tres días, debió ser arrastrado por el río hasta el Bosque Seco que está cerca del desierto. El chico termino allí y fue capturado por los Usureros, lo llevaron a la Ciudad de Ra para venderlo como esclavo en ese bazar.

-Continua.

La Gárgola continuo con el relato que le contó el mercader, la subasta de esclavos quedo arruinada por que todos los prisioneros se escaparon solo habían encontrado a Marco y lo iban a matar para vender su carne, pero este repentinamente empezó a usar Mana, entrando en Automático derrotando a los guardias y al Jeque que se convirtió en una bestia destruyendo el gran parte del bazar con una explosión. Los mercenarios estaban en medio de todo el desastre, no se sabe a dónde fueron pero se llevaron a Marco con ellos.

Al terminar el guardia de contar la información, el Rey se quedó pensando un momento. No se lo esperaba para nada, realmente no pensó que el chico que fue capaz de detenerlo tras su des cristalización sobreviviera a la larga caída y que llegara tan lejos. Debió ser cuestión de suerte que pudiera hacer todo eso sin tener a Star a su lado, pero sabía que la suerte se le acabaría y que sería eventualmente devorado por la hostilidad de su mundo. Sin embargo algo le inquietaba.

-Muy bien... –Finalmente dijo. –Puedes retirarte.

El guardia se fue rápidamente del salón dejando al Rey y a la Reina solos.

-Eclipsa... –Le hablo a su esposa.

-¿Sí querido? –Pregunto está levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre ese Humano llamado Marco?

-Star me ha contado bastante sobre él hasta más que sobre su novio Tom. –Soltó una risita. –La jovencita no sabe distinguir muy bien sus sentimientos.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

De ese modo Eclipsa empezó a hablarle de todo lo que sabía sobre el joven Díaz de parte de la princesa Butterfly.

* * *

A la vez que el castaño terminaba de relatar su historia de cómo había sido su vida desde la llegada de una princesa mágica de otra dimensión hasta su llegada a esta dimensión al grupo de mercenarios.

La mayoría de los Devil Hunters les costaba creer lo que el chico les estaba diciendo y lo más raro era que no les parecía que el chico estuviera loco o siquiera estuviera mintiendo. Frida estaba bastante indecisa, Miku no creía que fuese científicamente probable, Sith solo se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar, Sansón no entendió mucho y Ace solo estaba meditando todo lo relatado por el castaño.

Marco sentía que quizás había dado demasiada información para unos seres cuya dimensión ha estado aislada del resto del multiverso por siglos, a demás de que trato de dejar de lado cualquier detalle referente a sus sentimientos por Star para que no pensaran que era alguien patético. Simplemente les conto lo esencial de cómo había sido su vida en los últimos dos años, lo cual suena más como un sueño que la realidad aunque no debería ser difícil para ellos creerle puesto que viven en un mundo post apocalíptico con demonios y monstruos. ¿Verdad?

-Ese serie el resumen de todo. –Dijo Marco bastante nervioso.

-Bien. Eso da sentido al porque el Rey de la Oscuridad regreso luego de estar desaparecido por tanto tiempo. –Hablo el líder de los Devil Hunters.

-En otras palabras, tú amiga regreso al mayor tirano en la historia de nuestro mundo arruinando la vida de todos más de lo que era posible. –Dijo Miku cruzándose de Brazos.

-No creo que Star haya tenido esa intención, ni siquiera sabía que esta era la dimensión de origen de Globgore. –Marco defendió a su amiga. –Ella solamente hacia lo que es correcto para su mundo.

-El tiene razón. Esa chica solamente hacia lo mejor para su mundo. –Agrego Ace.

-Aun así eso no quita el hecho de que nos perjudicó a nosotros. A parte a quien se le ocurre darle una Varita Mágica a un adolescente atarantada de catorce años. –Dijo la niña. –Si me lo preguntan eso fue estúpido.

-Y lo dice una niña genio de once años que maneja un robot de combate. –Comento Sith solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza con una llave de tuercas que esta niña traía en la mano. –¡Eso me dolió! –Se cubrió la cabeza.

-No te quejes. –Le saco la lengua pero recibió un tirón de oreja por parte de Frida. –¡Frida eso me duele!

-Ya te he dicho que no te pelees con Sith. –Le hablo la adulta de modo firme tras soltarle la oreja a Miku.

-¡Pero él empezó! –La joven Tetsuka se froto la oreja.

Todo esto para el joven Díaz se veía que era una rutina diaria que ya llevaba un tiempo entre los mercenarios, por lo que intentando apartar la mirada un poco de esa escena solo para ver en una mesa a casi dos metros de distancia unas pistolas.

Se acercó a verlas que eran exactamente iguales a las que vio en su sueño, salvo por el hecho de que no tenían ni los nombres grabados y eran de color negro metal.

Los Devil Hunter ven que el adolescente quedo fascinado por las pistolas, aunque Sansón decidió hacer un comentario al respecto.

-Creo que al chico le interesan las pistolas.

-Gracias capitán obvio, no me había dado cuenta. –Sith le responde con sarcasmo.

-¿Eso era sarcasmo?

La pregunta de su compañero hace que el Jackalope se lleve la palma a su frute mientras suspira con frustración, el líder del grupo se le acerco a Marco.

-¿Esas pistolas te llamaron la atención? –Pregunto Ace haciendo que el joven volteara a verlo. –Si te interesan puedes probarlas.

Ve por un segundo al hombre antes de tomar las armas. Al tenerlas en sus manos se sentían como las armas que vio en el sueño aunque no estaba seguro si eran las mismas.

Siente que alguien toca su hombro y ve al líder señalándole un blanco de tiro que estaba en la pared del lado opuesto en el que estaban. Por lo que procedió a apuntar al blanco, no con una, sino con ambas pistolas mientras los demás miembros del equipo se ponían a una distancia segura.

Marco tenía sus dudas al momento de sostener ambas pistolas, sus manos temblaban haciendo que las armas se muevan de a poco sin control alguno. Él sabía que en sus manos estaban de las armas de fuego más potentes de su mundo, y pese a preguntarse cómo es que estas cosas llegaron a esta dimensión, igual era consienta de la fuerza de coletazo que estas causaban al momento de disparar. No tenía esa preocupación en su sueño, pero esto era la vida real y el dolor es real, aparte de posibles peligrosas lesiones colaterales hasta la muerte. Estaba asustado.

-Marco. –Ace le hablo y al verlo este tenía una mirada seria pero con una leve sonrisa llena de confianza. –Prepara, apunta y dispara. Es lo que único que necesitas hacer.

-Eso es fácil de decir. –Comentó Marco mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. –No eres quien está sosteniendo dos pistolas.

-Lo estas pensando demasiado y al hacer eso le das la oportunidad al enemigo para que te ataquen. –Le habló con firmeza. –Debes estar siempre un paso delante a la hora de disparar, porque solo tienes una sola oportunidad y no debes desperdiciarla. Solo hazlo.

Con estas palabras, el joven Díaz volvió a posar su mirada en el blanco aun con dudas pero decidió seguir las palabras que le daba el líder de los Devil Hunters. Tomó un gran respiro de aire para calmar su mente, de este modo sus manos dejaron de temblar afirmando el agarre en las pistolas, posando su mirada en el blanco y centrándose justo en el centro. En solo cuestión de un par de segundos apretó los gatillos de las armas que comenzaron a disparar las mismas balas brillantes que las de su sueño, siguió disparando balas por ochos segundos hasta que dejo de apretar los gatillos que fue cuando se detuvieron.

Tras los disparos se vio como el blanco tenía unos cuantos agujeros pero la pared tenía más alrededor del objetivo, tanto que la pared se fracturo haciendo que el blanco cayera hasta con el pedazo que se salió.

El latino al ver esto se quedo en shock hasta que vio las armas nuevamente y ya no le quedaba dudas de que estas armas eran las mismas de su sueño. Solo que al ver el desastre que hizo se sintió muy mal por ello, para su sorpresa Ace puso una mano en su hombro y este tenía una sonrisa de satisfecho.

-No estuvo mal pero se puede mejorar. –Comento antes de ver a la ingeniera del grupo. –Ahora, si que las armas funcionan muy bien.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo. –Respondió está saliendo detrás de su robot como los demás miembros del grupo.

-Luego de que esas cosas explotaran las primeras seis veces. –Dijo el Visigodo.

-Ey. Fui capaz de reconstruirlas, hacerlas mejores y lo hice. –El rostro de Miku era serio.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo es posible que estas pistolas disparen sin tener siquiera una entrada para el cartucho de balas? –Pregunto el castaño.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.

La niña oprime unos botones del brazalete cibernético que tenía el cual proyecto un holograma frente a todos. El holograma mostraba los planos de las pistolas, desde su interior hasta el exterior.

-Hace unas semanas atrás encontré estas pistolas mientras buscaba unos componentes para el tanque en un vertedero. Estaban en muy mal estado, por suerte no fue difícil restaurarlas, lo complicado fue crear el mecanismo para que puedan funcionar con Mana. –Se el interior de una de las armas. –Necesite colocar un cristal de Gaia del tamaño y cortes necesarios en el interior de la cámara de las pistolas, además de hacer un conductor de energía con un metal de Hefestos y un rubí en el interior del mango de las pistolas, exactamente donde entran los cartuchos de balas y sellarlo para que de este modo que la energía fluya continuamente entre la cámara y el conductor al momento en el que el usuario las use.

El diagrama muestras los elementos añadidos a las armas por la ingeniera. Marco quedo muy fascinado por el proceso que realizo Miku para no solo hacer funcionar las armas, sí también mejorarlas para funcionar sin necesidad de recargar balas.

-El problema fue que debía reforzar la cámara donde estaba el cristal de Gaia, también resolver el principal problema del hecho, cada vez que se jalaba el gatillo y siendo semiautomático se golpeaba la cámara provocando que el cristal sufriera fisuras provocaban así las explosiones. –Muestra los explosivos resultados de sus creaciones. –La solución fue recubrir el cristal con una capa protectora de vidrio metálico que no solo resiste los golpes de gatillo semiautomático, sí que también ayuda a enfocar mejor la energía Mana a la hora de disparar creando poderosas balas de energía. –Hace desaparecer el holograma e infla su pecho con orgullo. –En conclusión cree las armas más efectivas hasta la fecha.

El adolescente seguía fascinado por la explicación aunque se ponen a pensarlo un poco, por otra parte, Sith se quedo dormido y de pie durante la explicación mientras Ace entendió lo que dijo, pero Frida y Sansón estaban perdidos, hasta que el castaño hizo otra pregunta.

-Entonces. ¿Creaste unas pistolas láser mágicas?

-Sí lo quieres poner de ese modo. Sí. Sí las hice. –Respondió. –Las hice pensando que le servirían de mucho a Ace pero no les interesa tenerlas, prefiere seguir lanzando esas espadas tipo Shurikens llamadas Gujas y usando esas viejas pistolas de hace un siglo.

-Si no están rotas no las arregles. –Hablo el mencionado. –A demás, a nuestro amigo aquí le servirían de mucho. –Le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Marco.

-Supongo que eso significa que lo vas a entrenar para convertirlo en un Devil Hunter. ¿No? –Inquirió Frida alzando una ceja.

-Efectivamente. –Afirmó sonriendo.

La mujer nomas niega con la cabeza, ya sabía que cuando su líder se proponía algo no había nada que hiciera cambiar aunque no entendía del todo el interés de este por entrenar al joven que habían rescatado hace poco. Pero debía admitir que Marco no era un chico cualquiera y eso era decir mucho.

Por su parte, Marco estaba observando las pistolas y al grupo de mercenarios con bastante incredulidad, ya que no creía que pudiera haber gente que en los momentos más difíciles fueran capaces de extenderle la mano a un total desconocido como él. Les debía por ello y pensó que los mejor sería contarles sobre lo que vio en su sueño antes de que despertara.

-Oigan. –Hablo llamando la atención de los Devil Hunters. –Quiero decirles que antes de que me despertara, tuve un sueño... –Hizo una pequeña pausa para medir bien sus palabras. –Y creo saber dónde está la Llama de la Esperanza.

Los mercenarios los ven con gran sorpresa y aunque sus rostros no se mostraban con mucha seguridad sobre lo que les decía.

-Niño. –Hablo Sith. –Es posible que seas un Humano de otra dimensión, pero todos saben que esa Espada solo es un cuento y de ser real alguien la abría encontrado hace mucho tiempo.

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad. –Uso un tono serio. –Está dentro de un castillo viejo y destruido que tiene estandartes con águilas doradas y que fue el escenario de una batalla, hasta hay esqueletos de guerreros que murieron allí.

Cuatro de los cinco no estaban muy convencidos y ven a su líder que tiene un semblante serio, este ve a la ingeniera y le asiente con la cabeza, a lo que ella entiende y usando su brazalete cibernético para proyectar un holograma que muestra una mapa del continente.

-Voy a mostrarte todos los lugares con esa descripción y nos dirás cual es el que viste en tú sueño. –Indico Miku. –Aunque estoy segura de que ir y revisar cada uno de esos lugares será una pérdida de tiempo.

-Muy bien.

Fue mostrando las imágenes de lugares con la descripción que dio el castaño, este solamente negaba con la cabeza al cuales eran los que no se parecían algunos si tenían parecido pero no eran el mismo. Sin embargo, tras pasar cerca de dieciséis imágenes de castillo abandonados, Marco reconoció el castillo que buscaba.

-¡Ese es! –Exclamo. –Ese es el castillo que vi en mi sueño.

Todos vieron la imagen de dicho lugar y se sorprendieron.

-¿Sabes qué lugar es ese? –Le pregunto Ace a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza. –Ese es el antiguo castillo de Avalon.

-¿Avalon? ¿No es ese el Reino de las historias del Rey Arthur? –Inquirió el adolescente.

-Ese mismo. –Respondió. –Quizá para la Tierra, Arthur haya sido solo una historia pero aquí en Valora, fue el monarca que llevó a los primeros Humanos a estas tierra y los guío durante los momentos más difíciles. –Se pone a pensarlo un poco hasta que recuerda algo. –Por supuesto. Debió ser Merlín quien forjo la Llama de la Esperanza cuando Arthur y sus fuerzas fueron derrotados en batalla hace más de trescientos años.

-Debió poner algún sello mágico para evitar que la espada fuera encontrada. –Comentó Frida.

-Se que está ahí, iré a buscarla. –Afirmo el joven Díaz e iba por sus cosas pero antes de ser detenido por el líder de los mercenarios.

-Un momento temerario. –Le puso una mano en el hombro. –Aún no sabes cómo llegar ahí. No puedes simplemente irte así sin estar preparado o tener un plan.

-El tiene razón. –Dijo Miku mostrando la ubicación actual de donde estaban ellos y donde estaba el castillo. –Para llegar al castillo de Avalon, tendrías que cruzar el desierto por el norte hasta llegar al bosque cerca de las montañas. Lo que te tomara de nueve a quince días, ocho si no te detienes a descansar o a comer. Sin mencionar hay bandidos, Bestias salvajes, Monstruos y soldados de los ejércitos de la Orden y soldados de la Oscuridad, que harán el viaje más peligroso de lo que ya es. –Desactivo el holograma. –Sí llegas al castillo, será por pura suerte caso contrario morirás.

Esos factores hicieron que se asustara y tragase su saliva. No quería morir en ese viaje pero debía hacerlo si quería conseguir la espada y vencer a Globgore. Debía correr ese riesgo.

-No me importa. –Marco estaba determinado y agarrando las pistolas con fuerza. –Voy a ir a ese castillo, conseguiré la espada, derrotare al Rey de la Oscuridad y regresare a mi mundo.

Todos lo vieron incrédulo ante tal afirmación como si estuviera loco aun cuando su rostro mostraba seriedad. Sabían que el intentar desafiar al horrible tirano de Valora es una muerte segura, cualquiera que trate de hacerse el héroe por ello pierde la vida y su cuerpo es colgado desde la torre más alta del castillo.

Ace se le acerca con el semblante del rostro serie para decirle lo siguiente.

-Debes estar desesperado como querer hacer algo como eso. –Le hablo en un tono firme. –Nosotros solo hacemos lo que podemos porque sabemos medir los límites entre la templanza y la temeridad. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Sin embargo, no te dejaremos ir solo a ese lugar por lo que iremos contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Los demás Devil Hunters exclamaron.

-Te acompañaremos a buscar la espada. –A Marco se le formo una sonrisa e iba a agradecerle pero el castaño cenizo oscuro volvió a hablar. –Solo hay una condición, la cual es que si no encuentras la espada vas a tener que olvidarte de ella, de tú idea de derrotar al Rey de Oscuridad y de volver a tu hogar en la tierra. ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí. –Acepto aquella condición aun sabiendo que si se equivocaba tendría que olvidarse de todo su plan y vivir como mercenario el resto de sus días, pero no quería retroceder.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir? –Ace le pregunta a sus compañeros.

-El Acorazado puede llevarnos en unos cinco, siete días. –Comentó Miku.

-Sith y yo buscaremos provisiones para el viaje. –Dijo Sansón y el Jackalope asiente.

El líder ve a Frida que tenía su rostro igual de serio el pero al verlo suspira con resignación.

-Sabes que adonde sea que vayas te seguiré. –Sonrió levemente. –Espero que ese presentimiento tuyo sea acertó, de lo contrario ya sabes lo que pasara. –Hace un gesto con su mano y su cuello, indicándole al cazador que lo matara si todo termina mal.

-Soy consciente de ello. –Sonrió un poco y aplaude un par de veces. –Muy bien, todos debemos prepararnos cuanto antes. Aun es de día. Debemos llevar solo lo esencial por que el pueblo más cercano al castillo de Avalon está a diez kilómetros al este. –Instruyo el plan. –Debemos partir antes del alba, por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Ahora muévanse!

* * *

Tras estas órdenes todos se movieron para cumplir con sus deberes, aunque Marco era el único que no tenía algo que hacer, Ace le dijo que dejase sus pistolas con Miku por si quería personalizarlas o hacerles alguna modificación y este acepta diciéndole a la ingeniera lo que le gustaría que tuviera cada pistola para que quedaran exactamente iguales como en su sueño.

Sansón y Sith salieron de la base para conseguir las provisiones que iban a necesitar por una semana. Tuvieron desde que regatear los precios por barriles y cajas con comida hasta pedir "prestados" los alimentos como decía la liebre cornuda aunque el Visigodo no entendía esto. Tenía que ser cuidadosos pues no podían dejar ver con la mercancía hasta que estuvieran fuera de peligro y debían volver para empacar.

Por otra parte Frida aprovecho el tiempo para empacar todo lo que iba a necesitar desde su arma, ropa y las cosas que iba necesitar si acampaban al aíre libre. Ya teniendo todo lo que necesita pensó en llevarse a Marco al mercado de la ciudad para comprarle ropa nueva, por suerte este no tenía nada que llevar salvo las Tijeras que ya tenía y pudo llevárselo sin problema alguno. Si iban a ayudar al chico por lo menos debía verse como un Devil Hunter.

Una vez que terminado de conseguir lo que necesitaban pusieron las provisiones y sus cosas dentro del Tanque-Vehiculo. Frida le consiguió la ropa que Marco vio que llevaba en su sueño y Miku le hizo entrega de sus pistolas personalizadas, la plateada Estela y la dorada Centella. El joven Díaz lucia como un mercenario del grupo.

* * *

Al día siguiente antes de que él se levantara, todo el grupo se levanto para partir y cada uno con sus vestimentas para el trabajo. Los que más sorprendieron al castaño fueron el líder del grupo y su compañera por su radical cambio de atuendos.

Ace vestía una chaqueta larga de cuero azul oscuro con cuello medio y hombreras integradas con cruces de plata y bordes dorados así como puños dorados en las mangas y las solapas más una especie de gran brazalete de dorado integrado con un Zafiro en la manga derecha, la cola de la chaqueta se divide en dos desde la cintura para abajo y por la espalda se unían las hombreras teniendo en el centro había una imagen semejante a una espada hecha de oro con un Zafiro triangular invertido en el centro más unas tres vértebras saliendo desde abajo; por dentro usaba una camisa blanca con botones dorados y una mascada negra en el cuello, pantalones de cuero negro con un cinturón con hebilla de plata con un relieve de cruz, botas de combate azul marino con rodilleras de plata; usaba un sombrero negro de tres picos uno adelantes y dos atrás con bordes dorados una cinta de plata en la copa el símbolo de oro de la flor de lis con una pluma dorada en el lado izquierdo, guantes negros con placas de bronce encima de los dorsales de las palmas.

Tenía en su mano izquierda una pistola antigua algo más grande de lo normal, con un mango de madera tiene un refuerzo de oro con una cruz, el pico del cañón de plata estaba en reforzado con una especie de cruz de oro y abajo del cañón algo parecido a un ala de oro. En la mano derecho lleva su Guja que se veía como un Shuriken azul con plata en los bordes de sus hojas y un círculo dorado hueco con cuatro picos paralelos, el cuerpo de gran tamaño y de grandes hojas que eran levemente más grandes se curvan en la punta hacia un mismo sentido.

En cambio, Frida tenía el cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo dejando un gran fleco que le cubre su ojo y mejilla izquierdos, usaba un traje de cuerpo completo de cuero negro con detalles purpura que cubría los bíceps y el resto del brazos, levemente los muslos de sus piernas era de ambos colores teniendo un par de rayas negras como de garras alrededor de estos más abajo se oscurecían; encima de este tenía otro traje de cuero negro grueso que le cubría todo el torso hasta que comenzaba las piernas y los hombros, teniendo integradas hombreras de metal con formas que recordaban a cabezas de bestias demoníacas de un solo cuerno, estos cuernos eran purpuras y los ojos eran celeste, el área del pecho era purpura con un cristal celeste con bordes de metal negro, hasta encina detalles celestes a los lados de la cintura, también tenía una cola negra que de dividía en dos por detrás de la cintura y parecía las alas rotas de un demonio por dentro se tornaba púrpura, más un cinturón purpura con una hebilla con forma de la cabeza de un demonio con ojos celestes; usaba unas botas negras de combate que le llegaban a la canilla, tenían tacón y plataforma alta pero estaba reforzados con picos en la pinta de los dedos; un guante izquierdo de metal negro con guantes y detalles purpuras.

La Guadaña que usaba era de un metal negro por todo el bastón con las hojas del arma ahora estaban hechas una sola, entre la hoja filosa y el metal había algo del cristal purpura como para reforzarlo.

En cambio al resto no hubo cambios en sus vestimentas, solo que Sansón tenía unos guanteletes de acero con picos en los nudillos y detalles verdes, Sith que tenía su aljaba llena de lanzas, y Miku traía su overol bien puesto más su casco.

La niña entre es su robot y lo activo. Lo hizo andar hasta quedar en frente del Acorazado que abrió su frente permitiendo al Mecha ingresar en el frente y acoplarse al Tanque-Vehículo. El Acorazado tenía una altura de dos metros y medio al igual que de ancho, de largo tenía cuatro metros, eran un vehículo muy grande y podía llevar tanto provisiones como personas. La compuerta de arriba se abrió y uno a uno el resto de los Devil Hunters abordaron el Acorazado.

-¿Pueden escucharme? –Se escucho la voz de Miku por una bocina en la cabina de armas donde estaban los demás.

-Te escuchamos fuerte y claro. –Hablo Ace por el radio. –Fija el curso al castillo y pon en marcha esta cosa.

-A la orden. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de activar la ignición.

El tanque empieza a moverse mientras se abren un de la paredes del garaje que conducen a un largo pasillo secreto. Con forme avanza la maquina, va ganando velocidad hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde había una pared, la cual se abre en dos dejando pasar al vehículo justo antes de poder estrellarse y se cerrarse rápidamente cuando este sale.

El Acorazado salió sin problemas y sin ser vistos, el sol todavía no había salido y los habitantes de la ciudad no se levantaban hasta más tarde. Pronto tomaron rumbo hacia el norte mientras cruzaban el árido terreno a gran velocidad.

De este modo empieza la misión de los Devil Hunters para buscar la Llama de la Esperanza.

* * *

 **Muy bien, originalmente no iba a dar palabras hasta la siguiente parte pero he decidido hacerlo antes para darles las gracias a quienes les gusto esta historia, los que la siguen y quienes dejaron sus Reviews en el capitulo pasado.**

 **Si bien me tarde mucho en sacar este capítulo, pues es que volví a la U, la nuevo temporada de la serie se estreno y hasta disfruto bastan de cómo van las cosas, entre otras actividades y claro el hecho de que soy medio vago y distraído, pero voy a intentar que los capítulos salgan por los menos con un mes o un mes y medio uno del otro, ya que la historia tiene un corte más serio y de acción. También está mi otra historia y el siguiente capítulo deberá estar listo dentro de poco.**

 **Eso sería todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que estará cargado de acción mucha acción.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. La Llama de la Esperanza 2

**La Llama de la Esperanza Parte 2**

Devuelta en la dimensión donde Marco estaba atrapado, ya han pasado tres días desde que unió fuerzas con un grupo de mercenarios llamados los Devil Hunters para buscar La Llama de la Esperanza, una espada que se cree que es una simple historia, el castaño no cree que eso sea una simple historia y aunque tenga el apoyo de los mercenarios tenía el acuerdo con el líder de estos que si no encuentra la espada debe olvidarse de ella y vivir en esa dimensión el resto de su vida. Lo cual no estaba en sus planes pero igual decidió correr ese riesgo.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que iniciaron el viaje a Avalon, llego en el vehículo-tanque llamado el Acorazado el cual los saco rápidamente del desierto y sin muchos contra tiempo pese a lo irregular que era el terreno por la arena, llegaron al bosque a mitad del tercer día pero el camino se hizo algo más complicado por tener que cruzar entre los árboles, el terreno algo irregular por la cercanía del bosque a la montaña, y las criaturas salvajes que asechaban.

Para el cuarto día ya era de noche, el cielo estaba despejado y con una luna roja brillante por lo que el grupo encontró un pequeño claro con un lago de agua donde acampar, para el castaño el ambiente del bosque era casi tan deplorable como el del primero en el que estuvo y estaba seguro que el agua debía tener un mal sabor.

Frida monto un campamento y hasta hizo una fogata, Miku y Sith estaban dándole mantenimiento al vehículo-tanque con Sansón levantándolo de un lado como su fuera un gato, Bastión fue separado del Acorazado para darle mantenimiento a parte. Ace se llevo a Marco para casar a alguna bestia u animal salvaje para llevar algo para que todos cenen, ya que solo les quedaban la mitad de las provisiones y era posible que el viaje durase más por lo complicado del terreno.

En medio de su casa pudieron encontrar unos cuantos frutos secos y hongos comestibles, el joven Díaz tenía planeado hacer un estofado con todo ello aunque no se espera que tenga un buen sabor como un estofado como los que conoce. El señor Lombardi estaba enfocado en encontrar algún animal para comer, evitar a los posibles depredadores, Bestias salvajes y Monstruos hasta posibles grupos guerrilleros de soldados de la Ordeno o de la Oscuridad. Siendo de noche las probabilidades de ser emboscados eran muy altas y debían volver con el resto del grupo cuento antes.

Siguiendo el rastro de un jabalí salvaje que andaba cerca era la presaba que estaban buscando para su cena de hoy. Las pisadas que dejo en la tierra eran recientes por lo que no estaba lejos y era muy grande pues estas tenían el tamaño de un píe humano.

-Esto me recuerda a mi tiempo en la Neverzone. –Comento Marco en voz baja. –Solo que sin que todo esté bajo el gobierno de un cruel tirano y que todo el habiente se vea muerto.

-Suena a que has visto muchos lugares en tan solo dos años de tú vida. –Dijo Ace viendo las huellas antes de seguirlas. –Ojala hayas aprendido algo útil de todo ello.

-En la Neverzone pase dieciséis años consiguiendo mis tijeras dimensionales aparte de que crecí hasta convertirme en un adulto de treinta. –Agrego. –Solo que al abandonar esa dimensión volvía a ser un adolescente, salvo que no olvide cosas importantes como combatir y como sobrevivir.

- _Con eso en su favor podría sobrevivir a este mundo y pero debe tomar encuentra que tiene que aprender a manejar tu Mana._ –Pensó el Cazador antes de detener tras unos arbustos.

Al mover los arbustos ven a un jabalí de espalada roja que era tan grande como una vaca de ganado de la tierra, estaba comiendo unos hongos cerca de un tronco aunque se veía apacible y distraído comiendo sus orejas estaban en alto denotando que estaba en alerta.

El cazador toma una de sus gujas y observa el árbol más próximo al animal, fijando su objetivo lanza el objeto que al clavarse en el árbol hace que el jabalí se sobre saltara pero antes de que pudiera ver de dónde venía el arma desaparece en un pequeño flash mientras el ruido otra guja impacta en un árbol diferente y así sucesivamente hasta que salió corriendo en la dirección cercana al campamento.

Marco estaba sorprendido como la piedra del brazalete de Ace brilla haciendo que la ultima guja que lanzo reaparezca en su mano y la guarda en su chaqueta antes de seguir al animal, por lo visto el cazador no tenía que preocuparse mucho por recuperar sus armas luego de tirarlas.

-Vamos. Debemos asegurarnos de que el jabalí llegue al campamento para la cena. –Informo el señor Lombardi haciendo que el joven Díaz saliera de su pequeño trance.

-¿Y por qué no le disparaste con pistola al jabalí? Eso hubiera sido más fácil hasta yo lo hubiera hecho. –Cuestiono el joven mientras seguía al adulto.

-Hay Monstruos, Demonios y Bestias feroces hasta soldados de cualquier ejército rondando en el bosque. –Respondió. –Usar nuestras armas de fuego los alertaría de nuestra presencia en especial en la noche donde la visibilidad es poca, los obstáculos son muchos y estamos lejos de los demás.

-Supongo que por eso el Acorazado solo puede moverse de día. –Inquiero arqueando una ceja.

-Exacto, a parte debemos trazar la ruta que seguiremos por el bosque si queremos llegar a Avalon lo más pronto posible. –Apresuro el paso siguiendo al animal manteniendo su distancia.

Marco le seguía de cerca mientras atravesaban el oscuro bosque escuchando uno que otro ruido de animales pequeños nocturnos que se escondían ante el paso del jabalí mientras Ace seguía lanzando sus gujas a modo de que el animal fuera directamente al campamente, nota que un viento sale de los pies del hombre y este se mueve mucho más rápido que antes por lo que intenta seguirle el paso pero casi se cae por tropezarse con unas raíces salidas.

El jabalí al escuchar el ruido que hizo el chico al casi atropellarse se voltea y ve a los dos humanos por lo que arremete contra estos a toda velocidad pero estos lo esquivan rápidamente. Viendo que el animal iba tras ellos ambos Devil Hunters se ponen a correr haciendo que el animal los siga al campamento.

Al llegar sus compañeros ven como sus perseguidos por el gran animal por lo que Frida actúa rápidamente tomando su guadaña para hacer tropezar al animal quien cayó de espaldas pero nuevamente se levanta para arremeter contra la mujer, pero es golpeado por el fuerte gancho izquierdo de Sansón que lo manda a volar casi cuatro metros al aire cayendo de plano al suelo.

Los cuatros se acercan a ver si el animal seguía con vida ya que se veía completamente inerte y con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abre y estos están al rojo vivo, de un rápido movimiento el jabalí se enrolla y gira velozmente como una rueda con la intención de arrollarlos a todos pero logran evitarlo por muy poco.

El furioso animal se desenrolla a seis metros de los mercenarios y aprovechando el impulso de su velocidad va hacia ellos aun más rápido que antes. Ace ante esto le lanza una guja dorada que impacta al animal dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, cosa que aprovecho para ir veloz hacia el jabalí mientras seguía lanzando más de su gujas con rapidez y entre las normales hacia unas de energía roja, dorada y azules que al impactar en su objetivo hacia que el cazador ganara más velocidad para quedar enfrente del jabalí y apuntarle con su pistola en mano izquierda, sin dudarlo jala el gatillo disparando un ráfaga de balas de un sola vez.

Las balas atraviesan al jabalí haciendo que el animal lance un último grito de agonía antes de caer muerto en el suelo, los animales y criaturas más pequeñas escapan por el ruido tanto del arma como del animal. El líder del grupo sopla el humeante cañón de su pistola antes de volver a colocársela en su espalda, pero recibe un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza que le hizo tirar su sombrero y viendo que fue Frida que no se veía muy contenta.

-¿Y ahora por qué fue? –Ace recogía su sombrero del suelo.

-Por traer a ese animal al campamento y usar al niño como cebo. –Fue la respuesta de la enojada mujer.

-En primera estábamos guiando al jabalí al campamento hasta que Marco casi se cae por tropezarse con unas raíces salidas, además nos persiguió a ambos.

-Sí como no, y no fuiste tú quien dijo que no se podía usar las armas de fuego de noche porque el ruido atraería visitas indeseadas que están en el bosque. ¿No?

-Solo es cuando estamos lejos del grupo en el bosque donde uno es más fácil de ser emboscado por el enemigo.

-Como si eso fuera cierto.

-Oigan. –Hablo Sansón cargando el cuerpo del jabalí. –Si van a seguir con su discusión de pareja, nosotros vamos a comer. –Se lleva el cuerpo animal para cocinarlo.

-No somos pareja. –Frida sigue al Visigodo al igual que Ace.

-Eso todavía está por verse. –El hombre en tono burlón haciendo que la mujer suspire exasperada.

Marco solo se quedo viendo la escena sin decir nada y dirigiéndose a preparar la cena.

Tras una hora de cocinar con todo lo que habían conseguido del bosque, el joven Díaz consiguió hacer un estofado bastante bueno que el grupo de mercenarios devoro con gran entusiasmo como si no hubieran comido en años. Al cabo de unos minutos, la olla con el estofado se medio vació pues algunos de los miembros del grupo repitieron plato más de una vez y Marco solo comió dos porciones de lo que preparo, por lo que guardo lo que sobro.

Viendo que había platos como cubiertos que necesitaban limpiarse, volteo para ver a los Devil Hunters que tres estaban recostados en el pasto mientras los dos adultos humanos estaban sentados.

- _Por lo visto no tienen cenas de este tipo muy seguido._ –Pensó mientras se ponía a lavar los trastos.

-Deja que te ayude. –Frida se levanto para ayudar al castaño.

-Gracias. –Dijo este. –Comieron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

-Es que no teníamos una comida así de buena desde hace mucho tiempo. –Comento Sith mientras se rascaba la panza.

-Por lo general son cosas sin mucho sabor o saben mal o como Ace los llama "proteínas puras". –Dijo Sansón.

-También cocinas mejor que Frida. –Hablo Miku revisando su mapa holográfico. –No sé como pudimos vivir con lo que preparaba.

-Gracias. Aunque Frida de seguro sabe cocinar muy bien. –Comento Marco tratando de ser modesto para el enojo de la mencionada mujer se bajara.

-Descuida Marco, si a ellos no les gusta como cocino por mi pueden morirse de hambre una vez que regreses a tu mundo. –Frida no oculto para nada lo ofendida que se sentía y esto hizo que el Visigodo, la niña y el Jackalope levantaran sus cabezas con intranquilidad.

Tras limpiar y a listar la ruta que iban a seguir al amanecer, todos fueron a dormir mientras Ace se quedaba montando la primera guardia hasta que le tocara el turno a Sith.

* * *

Durante esa misma noche Marco tuvo el mismo sueño donde su familia y amigos se iban volando en globos hacia la Luna de Sangre, así como Star y Tom iban juntos mientras el caí en la oscuridad, solo para liberarse hasta encontrar la Llama de la Esperanza en el Castillo Avalón. Solo que esta vez tras tomar la espada se vio en medio del mismo campo de batalla donde está el castillo mientras los esqueletos de los guerreros caídos se levantaban a su alrededor dispuestos con un brillo verde desde las cuencas de los ojos, más vio que frente a estos estaba una joven muy delgada y pálida con ojos rojos, un largo cabello blanco amarrado en dos grandes coletas a los lados de su cabeza, vestida con ropa de sirvienta muy maltratada y rota, sostenía entre sus manos una escoba hecha de huesos que tenía cuadro navajas filosas en lugar de cerdas en el cepillo y en el otro extremo tenía un pequeño cráneo negro, también tenía una gran bandeja de plata que usa como escudo pegada en su brazo izquierdo. Ella tenía una expresión de completa indiferencia.

Con un movimiento de arma la sirvienta lo señalo, haciendo que todos los esqueletos lo atacaran por lo que Marco se puso a la correr contra ello tomando con su mano derecha la espada. Nuevamente aparecen varias imágenes rápidas hasta terminar en la misma donde se ve al imponente demonio rugir.

El joven Díaz despierta de golpe y viendo a su alrededor que aun era de noche aunque el amanecer estaba llegando, todos dormían incluido Sith quien debía estar de guardia. Soltando un suspiro Marco se levando y se alejo del grupo para poder estirarse y ejercitarse un poco como lo hacía cada mañana cuando se quedo en Mewni.

Realizando una serie de estiramientos de su cuerpo así como trotar en su lugar por casi cinco minutos, se puso a hacer flexiones de brazo, luego sentadillas y seguidamente abdominales entre otros ejercicios. Para el momento en que termino de ejercitarse los royos del sol empezaba a verse y a aclarar el cielo oscuro cielo, dando un toque más claro a todo el lugar del campamento.

-¿Terminaste de ejercitarte? –La voz de Ace hizo que se sobresaltar del susto y ver que el líder de los Devil Hunters estaba despierto y levantado, tras él estaba Frida, quien también se había levantado.

-¿Desde hace cuando que están despierto? –Pregunto Marco en voz baja.

-Despertamos antes de que salga el sol. –Respondió mientras se le acercaban.

-Estamos acostumbrados a hacer eso. A parte ¿Qué haces tú despierto tan temprano? –Pregunto la mujer se arreglaba el cabello.

-Pues... –No sabía cómo explicarles sobre su sueño. –...Necesitaba despejarme porque tuve el mismo sueño que les conté, solo que antes de despertar este tuvo una especie de avance.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunto un extrañado Ace e incluso Frida tenía esa expresión.

-Tras tomar la espada estaba afuera del castillo, los esqueletos empezaban a levantarse con ojos verdes como si hubieran sido reanimados... –Empezó a relatar lo que vio en su sueño. –Apareció una chica muy pálida con cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestida de sirvienta con un arma de parecida a una escoba hecha de huesos. Me señalo y todos los esqueletos me atacaron por lo que tuve que defenderme con la espada, de ahí aparecieron imágenes borrosas.

Ambos adultos se ven completamente pasmados ante lo que relato por el joven Díaz antes de ver entre ellos con aquella expresión antes de que cambiarla por una seria y asentir antes de ver nuevamente a Marco.

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa y prepararte porque nos vamos dentro de poco. –Indico el adulto mientras iba a donde dormía el resto del grupo junto con su compañera.

El joven latino siguiendo a los dos adultos con el presentimiento de que tal vez no debió contarles sobre su sueño para ponerlos de ese modo. Tras despertar al resto de los Devil Hunters todos empacaron sus cosas y subir al Acorazado tan rápido como pudieran, para partir lo antes posible.

Tanto Sith como Sansón no estaban del todo despiertos ya que cabeceaban un como en especial Miku que al ser la más joven necesitaba dormir más.

-¿Por qué nos despertaron tan temprano? –Pregunto la niña mientras tomaba algo de agua.

-El sol ni siquiera ha salido. –Comento el conejo con cuernos tomando una bebida.

-Por su expresión seria diría que es algo fuerte. –Dijo el Visigodo.

-No debemos perder más tiempo, hay que llegar al castillo de Avalon lo antes posible. –Ordeno el líder de los mercenarios. –Miku. Pon en marcha al Acorazado.

-Muy bien. –La niña entra en su mecha para darle macha y acoplarlo al vehículo-tanque. -Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

Una vez que los demás subieron al Acorazado este dio marcha siguiendo el camino trazado la noche anterior.

A lo largo del camino los animales salvajes más pequeños se alejaban al escuchar el paso de la maquina mientras los más grandes solo se mantenían a distancia observando a la maquina avanzar entre los árboles. Pasados unos minutos encontraron un camino de tierra abandonado hecho hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo pero era el justo que llevaba al castillo de Avalon en el menor tiempo, ante la duda de usar dicho sendero Ace dio la orden de usar dicho camino mientras todos se mantengan alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Durante casi una hora el viaje fue algo tenso y Marco quería preguntarles por la chica sirvienta que vio en su sueño, aunque de hacerlo los demás Devil Hunters estarían tan tensos como lo estaban Ace y Frida siendo eso lo que menos quiere. Tan solo esperaba que con encontrar la espada pueda ayudar a calmar los ánimos, luego les pediría su ayuda para que pueda vencer a Globgore y entonces regresaría a casa, en caso contrario tendría que hacerlo todo él solo y eso podría tomarle más tiempo.

Mientras estaba en medio de sus pensamientos el Acorazado se detuvo sacándolo de estos y viendo como todos los que estaban en la cabina del vehículo-tanque salían de este. Al salir ve que estaban en un pueblo que había sido reducido a escombros muy pequeños y cubiertos por musgo y otras plantas, pero más a lo lejos ve el castillo de Avalon exactamente como lo vio en sus sueños e incluyendo el campo lleno de esqueletos de soldados Humanos, Monstruos y Demonios.

-Muy bien Marco. Hasta aquí podemos llevarte, de ahí solo de ir al castillo y buscar la espada, si la encuentras o no hay un pueblo a dos kilómetros al oeste, ve para allá una vez que terminas de registrar el castillo. –Indicó el señor Lombardi. –El resto devuelta al Acorazado tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿No van a acompañarme hasta el castillo? –Preguntó Marco mientras los Devil Hunters subían en su vehículo. –¿No querían que formara parte de su grupo?

-Nosotros no estábamos en tu sueño y te dimos las pistolas, estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien. –Les respondió mientras se daba vuelta con el resto de su equipo.

-Esto tiene que ver con mi sueño ¿no? –Cuestiono el joven Díaz haciendo que los mercenarios se detuvieran. –No quería preguntarles por lo tensos que tú y Frida estaban luego de que les contara sobre lo que vi.

-¿Y qué fue lo que vio? –Inquirió Miku levantando una ceja mientras Sith y Sansón tenían caras de duda.

-Vio a Mary Bone. –Fue la respuesta haciendo que el rostro de sus demás compañeros quedaran pasmados mientras Frida asentía afirmando lo que decía su líder.

-¡Oigan! –Marco les llamó la atención. -¿Quién es Mary Bone?

-¡¿Bromeas verdad?! –Cuestionó la niña ingeniera pero viendo la obvia respuesta en la cara del chico era claro que esa pregunta no tenía sentido alguno. -¡Mary Bone es la capitana y mano derecha del General Sloth! Ella es quien lidera a su ejército en las batallas y tiene poder de controlar a los esqueletos de todo guerrero muerto en batalla, es una cruel y fríá Demonio que se ganó el nombre de "la sirvienta de la muerta". Enfrentarla es suicidio.

-Pero ustedes fueron capaces de enfrentar y vencer a guardias de un bazar y a su transformado jefe Manticora. Ella no debería de ser problema para ustedes –Refuto Marco con una mirada desafiante.

-Por si lo olvidas, tú fuiste quien destruyó el lugar y acabó friendo a esa Bestia, que no es nada comparado con uno de los capitanes del ejército del Rey de la Oscuridad. –Esta vez fue Sith quien hablo.

-¡¿No me digan que les tienen miedo?!

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Es más podría-

Fue Sansón quien hablo pero Frida le tapó la boca y ella fue quien respondió.

-No es que le tengamos miedo, es que no somos tan fuertes para poder enfrentarla a ella o a los otros capitanes, mucho menos a los generales y casi nada contra el Rey de la Oscuridad. –La mujer hablo con firmeza pero con cierta calma. –El único modo de poder sobrevivir en este mundo es saber bien qué batallas pelear y cuáles no. A veces es mejor no luchar, a perder la vida en una batalla que sabes que no vas a ganar.

Marco no podía creer que estas personas que le dieron la mano ahora le daban la espalda por no querer luchar contra alguien, a quien ellos afirman que es más fuerte y no puede evitar sentir que no mienten al respecto. Al pensar de forma más detenida la situación supo que ellos tenían la razón, pues no estaban hablando de una simple villano eventual o alguien como Ludo cuando estaba obsesionado con la varita, estaba en una mundo donde no hay magia y el poder de Globgore era el que dominaba, Mary Bone era parte de sus fuerzas, es alguien que tenía a su mando un ejército de guerreros y podía controlar a los esqueletos de los muertos, por lo que debía ser alguien muy difícil de vencer y no estaba seguro de estar a su nivel.

Ace se le acercó poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

-A veces hay cosas que por desgracia están completamente fuera de nuestro alcance y en vez de lamentarnos por no tener control sobre ello, deberíamos enfocarnos en aquello que sí está a nuestro alcance. –Le dijo con franqueza antes de alejarse y subirse al Acorazado. –Empieza a caminar y buscar la espada en el castillo, cuando termines ve al pueblo que te indique. Buena suerte.

Los demás Devil Hunters no tenían nada que decirle por lo que subieron al vehículo y se pusieron en marcha dejando a Marco solo en las ruinas del reino de Avalon. Este los observo irse antes de posar la vista en el castillo que estaba más allá de las ruinas por lo que empezó a caminar en dirección hacia este.

* * *

Durante el camino no pudo evitar sentirse mal por quienes murieron cuando Globgore tomo control del mundo y ahora caminaba entre las casi inexistentes ruinas de aquel reino, no pudo evitar el recordar cuándo con Star estaban evaluando los daños causados al Reino Butterfly luego del ataque de Meteora pero sacudió se cabeza y decidió apresurar el paso para llegar lo antes posible al castillo.

Al acercarse podía sentir todo un deja vú por lo visto en su sueño ya había llegado a lo que fue el campo de batalla frente al castillo y hasta podía sentir el poder de la Llama de la Esperanza, lo estaba llamando, por lo que sin chistar procedió lo más rápido a entrar en el castillo moviendo la pesada y destrozada puerta de la entrada. Una vez dentro sabia donde estaba ahora solo debía subir y buscar en cada uno de los pisos del castillo lo que le llevaría mucho tiempo por lo que cerró los ojos un momento para sentir el poder de la espada y empezó a seguirlo, sin percatarse del esqueleto cadavérico de uno de los monstruos muertos acomodo su cuello roto mientras de las cuencas de sus ojos desprendía un brillo verde.

El joven Díaz llego al tercer piso del castillo donde sintió más fuerte el poder de la espada por lo que se detuvo en un pasillo para saber dónde estaba el estudio privado de Merlín tomando el pasillo de la derecha llagando a la octava puerta a su izquierda cuya puerta estaba destrozada y la escena era la misma que en su sueño, el estudio hecho un desastre, los cadáveres del mago frente a su escritorio más los de los Monstruo y Demonios justo donde estaban, pasando con cuidado entre ellos hasta llegar al librero donde procedió a tomar sus pistolas disparando contra este para destrozarlo en el acto revelando la pared de piedra hasta dar con la roca de metal y empujarla hacia dentro revelando la entrada de la habitación secreta.

Al entrar la puerta se cierra y queda justo en la misma habitación toda estaba exactamente igual la llama esta justo en el mismo pedestal y en su interior estaba la espada por lo que se acerco a ella, estirando su mano para tomar la espada con normalidad retirándolo del pedestal sin que las llamas lo quemaran. Se puso la correa de la vaina sobre el hombro derecho.

-Veo que fuiste capaz de encontrar la espada y pasar el sello que la ocultaba. –Se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor en el lugar asustando a Marco y este soltó una risa, ve que la llama desaparecen y el pedestal se convierte en un hombre anciano cubierto por una túnica blanca con capucha y detalles dorados. –No tengas miedo. Mi nombre es Stanley el guardián de la Llama de la Esperanza y el último aprendiz de Merlín.

-Okey... Yo me llamo Marco... –El joven Díaz no tenía más ideas de que decir. –No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo si han pasado más de trescientos años?

-Fue mediante el hechizo del sello que use, me convirtió en el pedestal en el que estaba la espada. –Explico. –Merlín me ordenó que lo hiciera para que de ese modo protegiera la espada a la vez de mantenerla completamente oculta del mundo para que no fuera encontrada por ese malvado Demonio del Rey de la Oscuridad hasta que un Caballero enviado desde el cielo llegará para reclamarla.

-Yo no diría que soy ese enviado del cielo. –Estaba algo apenado

-¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Por qué soy un humano de la dimensión de la Tierra que cayó en este mundo por un portal dimensional... abierto en el cielo... –Respondió.

-Entonces si eres el Enviado del Cielo, el Caballero Dimensional. –Dijo el mago con buen entusiasmo. –Me gusta como suena.

-Pero ni siquiera he llegado a ser caballero, bueno tal vez si en una dimensión donde el tiempo corre de manera diferente unas nueve veces, pero en lo que respecta al resto del multiverso solo llegue a ser Escudero en Mewni de mi mejor amiga, la Princesa Star Butterfly.

-Si ya fuiste nombrado caballero varias veces ¿Porqué te convertiste en el escudero de una princesa?

-Star quería pasar tiempo conmigo, de ese modo seguir juntos y hacer tonterías. -Se apeno un poco por aquella respuesta que dío.

-Ah... El amor joven... siempre tan impulsivo como efusivo... –Dijo con cierta añoranza.

-¡Le dije que ella es mi mejor amiga! –Se sonroja y baja una poco la mirada. –A parte ella tiene novio, se llama Tom Lucitor que también es mi amigo.

-Uh... Qué situación más incómoda. –Dijo el mago. –Pero dejando de lado el pesado y tedioso romance adolescente, y volviendo a lo de ser escudero. Déjame decirte que esa pudo ser la razón más ridícula e innecesaria para convertirse en escudero y más si lo eres de una princesa, de ese modo las personas no te tomaran enserio.

-¡Tome ese trabajo muy enserio! Solo que... –Suspiro. –Hubo personas que creían que tomaba lo de ser escudero como una broma, hasta pensaron que Star solo me hizo su escudero por lastima. –Se le escucho un poco débil en esas palabras.

-Déjame adivinar. Eres un joven que se siente inseguro de sí mismo y no cree que sea alguien especial por lo que presume los pocos logros que tiene, fuiste crédulo cuando te dijeron que hiciste algo para ayudar cuando no fue así, te prometieron cosas que no fueron verdad y que por ellas ve menos lo que tiene, cuando la realidad te golpea duro te sientes impotente y que las cosas que hiciste no son nada, y que las personas que tanto amas siguen adelante mientras tú sientes que te quedas atrás sin poder seguirlos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco?

No dijo nada al respecto. Marco sabía que Stanley le describió perfectamente, solo era un niño tonto que se le llenó la cabeza de fantasías de grandeza solo para descubrir que era un don nadie que estaba condenado a quedarse solo.

-Sin embargo... –Continúo el anciano. –También eres un joven que sabe lo que debe hacer cuando hace algo mal, que es leal, de buen corazón, no duda en ayudar a quien lo necesita y proteger los que ama. Qué pese a las dificultades permanece firme y apoyando a sus amigos hasta el final, que es valiente y determinado, con la fuerza para salir adelante logrando lo que se proponga. Con un sentido fuerte de la justicia, la moral y una clara visión entre el bien y el mal. Esas son las cuales de un caballero y las mismas que uno necesita para usar la Llama de la Esperanza. –Señaló la espada que estaba en las manos de Marco. –Solo debes tener fe en la espada y fe en ti mismo.

El joven Díaz sintiéndose agradecido por las palabras del mago, desenvaino la espada que se veía exactamente como en su sueño y pese a solo tener la mitad de su hoja aun podía sentir su poder, el mismo poder con el que había estado llamando. Una sonrisa se le formó haciendo que las marcas en sus mejillas brillaban y se formará una hoja de energía roja en la parte faltante de la espada. Esto los sorprendió a ambos.

-Lo vez eres el Enviado del Cielo, el Caballero Dimensional. –El mago tenía nuevamente su buen ánimo. –No necesitas ser escudero de un caballero o princesa para convertirte en uno, cuando puedes hacerlo por ti mismo y de ese modo serás un gran guerrero. –Observó la espada un momento. –Aunque la espada no esté completa podrás manejar tu mana y hacer tus propias habilidades mágicas.

-¿Usted lo cree? –Preguntó Marco.

-Sí, solo recuerda que lo que tú creas de ti mismo es importante pues la espada en si reacciona a tu estado hasta puede influir en ti.

-¿Eso debería preocuparme? –Marco se alteró un poco.

-Mientras tú te sientas bien contigo mismo estarás bien.

-Es bueno saberlo. -Se alivio un poco.

-Debes irte, pues este mundo ya ha sufrido suficiente. –Levantó su mano izquierda con un resplandor dorado, revelando un pasadizo secreto tras una pared.

-Sí, muchas gracias Stanley. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. -Empezó a caminar.

-No dudes de ello y toma esto contigo. –Le entrega un amuleto de oro con el símbolo de los estandartes del castillo. -Es algo importante para tu viaje.

-Muchas gracias, Stanley.

Marco toma el amuleto y sale por el pasadizo mientras Stanley se quitaba su capucha revelando ser una hombre viejo que estaba entre sus sesenta y setenta años, arrugado con un bigote blanco, su cabello blanco a los lados de su cabeza y gris por encima usaba lentes gruesos.

-En su mundo solo es un rostro más en la multitud de los suyos, en otro no era respetado por sus habitantes y era considerado alguien indigno de estar allí, pero en este es el enviado del cielo que empuñara la poderosa espada para acabar con el mal que lo azota y busca expandirse a otros mundos. –Este sonríe. –Marco, el Caballero Dimensional. Ese niño llegará muy lejos. ¡Excélsior! –Aplaudió desapareciendo en una luz brillante.

* * *

Siguiendo el camino del pasadizo hasta bajar por unas escaleras en espiral hasta la planta baja donde llega al final del camino con una pared la cual empuja de un lado y esta gira dando con un pasillo cerca del vestíbulo. Las cosas iban bien por el momento.

Mientras iba al de salida por el vestíbulo escucho el sonido de una armadura oxidada moviéndose por detrás de su izquierda y al ver sobre su hombro se encuentra con el esqueleto de un Monstruo con armadura con las cuecas de sus ojos tenían un resplandor verde, el esqueleto viviente tenía una espada igual de oxidada que su armadura e iba rápidamente hacia él con la intención de atacarlo. Por lo que salto rodando para evitar el tajo derecho que iba hacia él, al estar lo suficientemente lejos saco sus pistolas y apuntándole al esqueleto que iba a atacarlo disparo usa ráfaga de balas que destruyeron el cráneo de muerto viviente cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Marco soltó un suspiro de alivio pero era pronto para ello, ya que empezó a ver como más esqueletos de guerreros fallecidos se levantaban con el mismo brillo verde en las cuecas de los ojos y parar su sorpresa el esqueleto al que derroto segundo antes volvió a levantarse mientras su cráneo volvía a reformase como si nunca le hubiera disparado.

Ante esto decidió salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pero un esqueleto Humano le disparo con una flecha que tuvo que evadir agachándose solo para ver como otro esqueleto Monstruo lo iba a atacar con una gran hacha por lo que rodó en el suelo para evadir el ataque. Al levantarse uso sus pistolas para dispararles en sus caras haciendo que sus cuerpos cayeran al suelo mientras repetía esta táctica con los demás muertos vivientes que se le acercaban con intención de atacarlo hasta que llego a la puerta, la cual cerro para evitar que estos lo persiguieran.

Por un momento se sintió a salvo, pero dicho momento murió al recordar que estaba en un campo lleno de esqueletos de guerreros que fueron devueltos a la vida de forma mágica, fue entonces que poso su vista en quien estaba en frente de él, la misma chica que vio en sus sueños, Mary Bone con aquella expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

-Buenos Días. –Dijo la chica haciendo un saludo formal de sirvienta. –¿Tú eres el terrícola llamado Marco Ubaldo Díaz?

-Sí... Lo soy... –Respondió algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la capitana. -¿Y tú eres Mary Bone?

-Estas en lo correcto. –Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. –El general Sloth me ordeno que buscara por las cercanías de sus dominios a un chico que el Rey Strages busca. –Ella lo ve con cierto detenimiento. –El general fue muy vago en su descripción, pensé que iba a tardar en encontrarte pero mientras pasaba por aquí, detecte tu viva presencia dentro del castillo. Fue una coincidencia muy beneficiosa para mí pues vendrás conmigo ante mi general para ser entregado al Rey.

-Lo siento pero mis planes son derrotar a Globgore y salvar este mundo. –Dijo Marco de forma seria.

-... –Solo se quedo viéndolo con su expresión de indiferencia. –Realmente crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de lograrlo. Solo eres un niño miedoso con frágiles sueños de grandeza. Si eres listo te rendirás y te entregaras dócilmente, de lo contrario tu vida terminara antes de tiempo, aunque eso no me interesa. De una u otra forma no puedes ganar.

El joven se sentía intimidado en el interior pero recordando las palabras tanto de Ace como de Stanley, debía tener control sobre sí mismo y tener fe en sí mismo para lograr lo que se proponga. Por lo que tomó una postura de combate listo para el ataque.

-...Los seres vivos son tan estúpidos... –Mary Bone le apunta con su arma. –Liquidenló.

Los guerreros esqueletos obedeciendo la orden de su capitana corriendo en dirección para atacar al joven Díaz y este hizo lo mismos desenvainando la espada mientras la hoja de energía se forma así como sus marcas en las mejillas resplandecen, al momento en que la Llama de la Esperanza impacta contra la espada de un guerrero esqueleto genera una fuerte onda de choque expansiva que empuja a los muertos vivientes con gran fuerza.

Ante esto Mary se cubre tras su bandeja escudo hasta que la onda pasa así como el polvo se desvanece solo para ver como sus guerreros cayeron por la fuerza de la onda mientras el humano seguía de pie, en guardia con su espada en las manos y mirándola de forma serie. Ella vio que la espada en sus manos no era una espada corriente, entonces se dio cuenta de que era.

-¿Esa es la mítica espada la Llama de la Esperanza? –Cuestiono poniéndose en guardia. –Porqué si lo es, me veré en la obligación de liquidarte con mis propias manos y llevarle la espada a mi general para que sea destruida.

-¡Pues ven y compruebalo por ti misma! –La reto a hacerlo.

La chica vestida de sirvienta se le lanza al ataque mientras el cepillo de su escoba se convierte en una cuchilla de doble filo y treinta centímetros de largo, ahora era una lanza, por lo que Marco tuvo que moverse mientras usaba su espada para bloquear la cuchilla de la lanza solo para ser golpeado y empujado por el escudo de bandeja haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero se levanta solo evadir por muy poco la cuchilla que casi le corta la cara pero le rasgó el hombro izquierdo de la chaqueta. Intenta alejarse de ella pero esta le pega una pata en el estomago que lo deja sin aire, a lo que estuvo a merced de Mary quien iba a enterrar su lanza en su pecho, por lo que el chico pone rápidamente su espada en frente de si mismo haciendo que la punta de la cuchilla impactara contra la hoja de esta la cual liberó otra onda de choque que empujó a la sirvienta varios metros de distancia.

El joven Díaz pudo recuperar el aire y ponerse de pie viendo a su oponente que estaba a más de cuatro metros de distancia. Por lo visto, se estaba enfrentando a una ponente muy hábil y ágil en combate por lo que debía ser cuidadoso con sus movimientos y mantener la guardia en alto.

Aunque le causaba curiosidad saber que su espada pudiera lanzar fuertes ondas de choque tras impactar contra el arma del enemigo, lo que significaba que la espada podía realizar una especie de ataque y contraataque mágico al recibir un golpe, por lo que sí puede hacer eso quizás pueda hacer más, ante estas posibilidades se le ocurrió una idea.

Marco decidió tomar la ofensiva, atacando de frente a Mary que bloqueó un tajo vertical con su escudo para contraatacar con su lanza en un golpe directo, que fue bloqueado por la espada e iba a proceder a golpear con su escudo pero el joven lanza un tajo contra el suelo que crea una onda que levanta la tierra y una enorme cortina de polvo a su alrededor, bloqueando toda visibilidad obligando a la capitana a protegerse. El joven latino rápidamente sale de la nube de polvo guardando su espada y sacó sus pistolas para soltar una ráfaga de balas hacia donde está la capitana, escuchando como las balas impactaron y rebotaban contra la bandeja escudo.

Tras dejar de disparar y ver que la nube de polvo se disipó, ve a la peliblanca con las ropas rasgadas por los disparos pero no se mostraba con herida alguna pues se protegió con su escudo que al bajarlo todavía mantenía su rostro de indiferencia. Toma su lanza, la cual convierte en un sable curvo con mando de huesos y su cráneo negro en el pomo del sable.

-Admito que de no haberme protegido con mi escudo hubiera recibido bastante daño. –Hablo Mary Bone con su tono inexpresivo y tomando guardia. –Pero eso no volverá a suceder.

El castaño guardó sus pistolas para usar nuevamente su espada ahora teniendo una mejor idea de que hacer.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate con Marco teniendo que bloquear el primer ataque del sable para luego realizar un golpe frontal rápido que fue bloqueado por el escudo de la sirvienta, nuevamente bloquear el tajo vertical del sable como un golpe del escudo y evadir una patada lateral izquierda, atacó con un par de tajos cruzados en equis que son bloqueados por el escudo bandeja que acaba muy dañado por lo que golpea con la punta de la espada liberando una onda de choque que lo destruye y lanza a Mary Bone varios metros lejos pero logró mantenerse de pie.

Ella al ver que su escudo fue destruirnos se deshace de este y deja de estar en guardia.

-Se acabó la hora de jugar, ya es momento de terminar el trabajo. –Habló nuevamente mientras empezaba a levitar a unos centímetros del suelo.

Sin saber lo que iba a pasar el castaño tomó sus pistolas y empieza a disparar contra su oponente pero la peli blanca levanta su mano izquierda haciendo que un gran montículo de huesos que saliera desde la tierra deteniendo la ráfaga de balas. La capitana hace que un ademan con su mano levantada de adentro hacia fuera haciendo que del montículo de huevos salieran cráneos de Demonios disparados contra Marco quien tuvo que evadirlos tan rápido como pudo mientras guardaba sus pistolas para tomar su espada pero una gran cráneo de un Bestia Demonio lo golpea de lleno mandándolo al suelo a varios metros a la distancia.

El golpe le dolió mucho y mientras se levantaba vio como los guerreros esqueletos volvían a levantarse, por lo que tomo su espada preparándose para cualquier ataque al verse rodeado.

-Los seres vivos son muy estúpidos. –Mary Bone se acerca flotando al círculo. –Nadie puede escapar de la muerte, ni siquiera el susodicho Enviado del Cielo se libra de sus frías garras. –Apuntó su sable hacia el joven Díaz. –¿Qué te gustaría que escriban en tu lápida?

-Un día puede ser pero no será hoy. –Marco intenta mantenerse la mente calmada pese a verse totalmente arrinconado.

-Eso es mentira. –Iba a dar la orden de atacar, pero fue atacada por una lanza que la empala por el lado izquierdo de sus costillas y la hace caer al suelo. Al ver el arma con la que fue a atacada se la retira de su cuerpo como si nada para ver de donde fue ataca notando solamente un extraño arbusto creciendo a varios metros lejos de donde estaba. –No recuerdo que hubiera un arbusto como ese cuando llegue.

-Eso es porque estabas tan distraída peleando con el niño como para ver que me acercaba. –Una voz vino del arbusto y una que Marco ya conocía, era Sith quien salió de su escondite con las manos en alto. –Ya me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a notar mi perfecto disfraz.

-Eres consciente que no permitiré que esta afrenta a mi persona quede impune. ¿No? –Se levanta flotando en el suelo mientras se le acerca.

-Lo sé y solo tengo que decir esto. –El aclara su voz. –¡Fuego en el hoyo! –Gritó mientras daba un gran salto para alejarse de ella.

Antes de que la sirvienta supiera el porqué de aquella acción ve al Acorazado que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella y le lanzó misiles, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse haciendo que otro gran montículo de huesos la cubriera por completo de los misiles que impactaron contra el montículo causando grandes varias explosiones que destrozaron los huesos. Cuando pensó que eso fue todo el vehículo-tanque impacto contra el montículo haciendo que Mary Bone se viera obliga a salir de este mientras ve como el Jackalope iba sobre la enorme pesado transporte pasa encima de sus guerreros esqueletos deteniéndose cerca de Marco.

El joven latino dio un salto que lo hizo caer al ver como el Acorazado se detenía cerca de él. Del vehículo salieron Ace, Frida y Sansón, Sith que iba fuera solo se bajo de este. Todos vieron que El castaño tenía la espada en su mano derecha.

-Encontraste la espada. Muy bien hecho. -Felicito Ace al joven con una lave sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que se habían ido. –Marco se pone de pie.

-Eso hicimos, pero nuestro líder nos ordenó quedarnos a vigilar el área por si lo que decías era verdad. –Confesó Frida viendo a Ace que solo encogía los hombros.

-¿Acaso no me creyeron nada de lo que decía? –Cuestiono el joven.

-Más o menos, hasta pensamos que podías ser un espía de Ejército Oscuro porque no hay forma de que alguien pudiera tener tanto poder sin hacer un trato con el Rey de la Oscuridad. –Comentó el conejo con astas.

-Pero decidí seguir un buen presentimiento que tenía sobre ti y no me has decepcionado. –Dijo el líder del grupo.

-¿Y qué paso con eso de "saber elegir que batallas que pelear y cuáles no"? –Preguntó Marco.

-Solo se aplica cuando eres arrogante, impulsivo, te paraliza el miedo o le temes a la muerte. –Ace hizo aparecer su guja en su mano derecha y toma su pistola con la mano izquierda, Sith tiene otra de sus lanzas en mano, Frida tiene su guadaña, Sansón sus guanteletes de combate y Miku hace que Bastión se separe del Acorazado. –Pero si hay una posibilidad de ganar, haces que suceda y no esperas a un milagro.

-Eso es una locura pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.

-Supongo que no tendrás problemas con el siguiente asalto.

 **(Set it off – Skillet)**

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más ve como los guerreros esqueletos terminaban de rearmarse y estaban dispuestos a pelear, Mary Bone flotaba detrás de ellos y pese a su inexpresiva cara se podía sentir su enojo a través de su mirada.

 **Rope is burning, the world resets the stage  
All the heroes are gone without a trace  
My time has come**

Los Devil Hunters estaban en guardia y Marco también se pone en guardia listo para el combate.

 **All it takes is a spark to light the fuse  
Strike up set it off, nothing to lose  
Yeah, I'm the one**

El sirviente hace una señal con su mano de ataque y su horda de esqueletos empieza el ataque a la vez que el joven junto con grupo de mercenarios también realiza su ataque.

Bastión va a la cabeza convirtiendo su antebrazo derecho en un taladro con el cual destroza los esqueletos que tiene en frente, Sith salta evadiendo el ataque de un esqueleto y lo patea en la cabeza mientras empala al siguiente, Sansón se lanza dando fuertes golpes a todo esqueleto que se le atravesara, Frida lanza rápidos ataques giratorios con su guadaña cortando cabezas, Ace disparar un lluvia de balas con su pistola destrozando a los esqueletos que tiene en frente.

 **Don't you know that I'm the one that you've been waiting for?** **  
** **Take you higher, the Messiah you've been praying for** **  
** **Unleash me, let me go** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Marco usa su espada para bloquear el ataque de espada de un esqueleto así como de otros dos mientras la hoja de la espada se empieza a resplandecer para luego saltar y golpear el suelo liberando una onda de choque que manda a volar a los esqueletos a su alrededor.

 **My time has come, millennium** **  
** **The revolution has begun** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Entre la nube de polvo, el joven sale rápidamente buscando atacar a Mary Bone disparando con sus pistolas una ráfaga de balas. La sirvienta tuvo que evadirlas así como bloquearlas haciendo aparecer otro montículo de huesos para bloquear las balas, pero antes de poder hacer algo el montículo fue destruido de un tajo por la espada del castaño por lo que tuvo que usar su sable para bloquear el siguiente ataque.

 **This time, rewriting history** **  
** **One life, one fire, remember me** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Los dos estaban en medio de un combate de espadazos, cada ataque impacta bloqueando el ataque del otro. Estaban muy empatados golpe tras golpe hasta que ambos quedaron tratados empujando con todas fuerzas uno con el otro hasta que el peli blanca realizó un movimiento para atrás y hacia un lado haciendo que el castaño se fuera para adelante, con la guardia baja intentó apuñalarlo pero esto siguió adelante rodando en el suelo para evadir el ataque y bloqueando una patada que iba a su cara, contraataco sacando sus pistolas disparando una ráfaga de balas que la obliga a cubrirse y evadir el ataque.

 **Unleash me, let me go** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

La capitana iba a retomar el ataque, pero una lanza de Sith casi le da por la derecha solo para evadir otra lanza y las gujas de Ace por lo que tuvo que protegerse nuevamente con un montículo de huevos que bloquearon los ataques. Rápidamente hace que el montículo dispare cráneos demoniacos estaba vez envueltos en llamas verdes, por lo que Marco uso su espada para bloquear los cráneos a la vez que esta absorbe el daño mientras Bastión hace aparecer un escudo de acero en su brazo izquierdo para proteger a los demás.

 **Start the clock, it's humanity rewired** **  
** **Everything's gonna change with trigger fires** **  
** **Under the gun**

-¡Hay que atacar mientras se está escondiendo, rápido! –Ordenó Ace haciendo que todos su grupo se dirija hacia donde está Mary Bone.

-Deben tener un deseo de muerte si intervienen en mis asuntos. –La sirvienta se protegió dentro del su montículo de huevos.

 **Through the ages, our voices calling out** **  
** **Telling me lit my life and make it count** **  
** **Yeah, I'm the one**

Bastión atacó con su taladro destruyendo el montículo de hueso obligando a salir a la peli blanca, solo para que Sansón fuera a arremeter con golpes y Frida atacando con su guadaña por lo que tuvo que invocar más huesos del suelo para protegerse, pero no se esperaba recibir de lleno una guja dorada de Ace que la aturdió y ser empalada por tres lanzas de Sith, para caer al suelo.

 **Don't you know that I'm the one that you've been waiting for?** **  
** **Take you higher, the Messiah you've been praying for**

Marco se acercó rápidamente a ver lo que sucedió con Mary Bone, quien se convirtió en polvo en el acto ante los ojos de todos. Por alguna razón no se sentía tranquilo y de repente la tierra empezó a temblar bajo sus pies, volteando a ver que desde el suelo se levantaba el torso superior de esqueleto gigante demoníaco cíclope con Mary Bone controlandolo desde adentro de la cuenca del ojo. La que se hizo polvo era un clon.

 **Hey, oh oh, unleash me, let me go** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

-Realmente pensaron que iba ser fácil de vencer, su fin es inevitable. –Dijo la peliblanca moviendo su brazo derecho para lanzar un golpe de martillo haciendo que el brazo del esqueleto gigante haga el mismo golpe contra los mercenarios que evitaron por muy poco.

 **My time has come, millennium** **  
** **The revolution has begun** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Ace, Sith y Marco disparaban hacia donde estaba Mary Bone pero esta se protegía con el brazo izquierdo del esqueleto gigante mientras Frida, Sansón y Bastión lo atacaban por detrás de la columna vertebral.

 **This time, rewriting history** **  
** **One life, one fire, remember me** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Ante esto la sirvienta hace que el gigante rote en un giro completo y usando el brazo derecho de este para barrer a todo el grupo de un solo golpe, mandándolos algunos metros lejos de donde está. Marco y los Devil Hunters recibieron daño a la vez que quedaron brevemente desorientados.

 **X2  
Unleash me, let me go** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

El castaño ve como el gigantesco esqueleto cargaba energía verde en su mano derecho en forma de puño con la intención de acabar con ellos. Por lo que se le ocurre una idea muy arriesgada.

 **Though kings will rise and fall  
I will keep standing tall** **  
** **My words won't fade away** **  
** **It's a brand new day, a brand new day**

El gigante lanza su ataque Marco toma su espada con la que intercepta el ataque en el momento preciso para absorber la fuerza del golpe, devolviéndole con un tajo cruzado de derecha a izquierda que lanza una onda de energía roja que atraviesa el brazo y pecho del gigante cortándolo a la mitad.

 **My time has come, millennium** **  
** **The revolution has begun** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Mary Bone se ve obligada a abandonar el cráneo del gigante antes de que este caiga, lanzándose a atacar a Marco con su sable quien lo intercepta con su espada que lanza una onda de choque como contraataque que la empuja al aire y destruyendo la hoja del sable.

 **This time, rewriting history** **  
** **One life, one fire, remember me** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Quedando expuesta, un recuperado Ace lanza una guja dorada que la aturde para continuar lanzando otras más y acercándose velozmente a ella para dispárale una tormenta de balas justo en frente, recibiendo mucho daño.

 **My time has come, millennium** **  
** **The revolution has begun (the future has begun)** **  
** **Oh, oh, set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Mary Bone consigue alejarse solo para ser golpeada por el escudo de Bastión en combinación con el gancho volador de Sansón que la manda hacia Frida quien la ataca con su guadaña en la espalda para luego ser pateada por Sith que la mándala lejos.

 **This time, rewriting history (rewriting history)** **  
** **One life, one fire, remember me (you will remember me)** **  
** **Oh, oh, set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Aterrizando fuertemente se levanta solo para ver que Marco iba con ella con intenciones de atacarla con su espada, por lo que invoca varios cráneos de Demonios en llamas y se los lanza pero el chico los destruye con tajos rápidos hasta que queda justo en frente de ella para darle el golpe de gracia.

 **X2  
Unleash me, let me go** **  
** **Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

Al momento de dar el golpe, Mary Bone esta crea un clon de sí misma que recibe el golpe y explotan dejando una gran cortina de humo.

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Al disiparse el humo la verdadera Mary Bone ya no estaba. Los Devil Hunters se le acercaron al joven a ver lo que pasó cuando notaron que la peli blanca estaba aún más lejos que antes ya todas las heridas que le hicieron se estaban sanando.

-Siéntanse afortunados de que seguirán vivos hasta que nos volvamos a ver. –Con aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca en su indiferente rostro, la chica fue tragada por la tierra y desapareciendo en el acto.

El brillo en los ojos de los guerreros esqueletos se desvaneció y estos cayeron al piso sin más. La batalla había terminado, el joven y los mercenarios habían ganado.

Todos estaban impactados por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Acabamos de hacer que una capitana de las fuerzas del Ejército Oscuro se retirara. –Dijo Ace y todos lo ven. -¿Saben lo que significa?

-¿Qué ahora todas nuestras cabezas tienen precio? –Pregunto Sith.

-¿Qué seremos buscados por todo el mundo? –Inquirió Frida.

-¿Qué no habrá lugar en el que nos escondamos? –Pregunto Miku mientras salía de Bastión.

-¿Qué deberemos luchar contra cualquiera que se atreva a cazarnos? –Pregunto Sansón.

-¿Qué esto lo cambia todo? –Inquirió Marco alzando su mano.

-Todas son válidas pero solo Marco dijo la respuesta que yo esperaba. –Respondió el líder del grupo. –Esto lo cambia todo y es gracias a él. –Señalo al joven Díaz. –Desde que llegó tuve un presentimiento de que él es a quien necesitamos para cambiar toda esta situación, si bien todo lo que dijo parecía ser extraño no nos mentía y la Llama de la Esperanza es prueba de ello.

-Que el chico tenga la espada y grandes poderes, no significa que sea el encargado de salvar este mundo. –Dijo Frida algo seria. –El niño apenas pudo sostener un combate contra Mary Bone el solo antes de que interviniéramos, eso solo muestras que está muy lejos de siquiera hacerle un rasguño al Rey de la Oscuridad.

Lo que decía era verdad Marco apenas pudo sostener una batalla contra la capitana y todavía no tiene gran dominio de sus poderes.

-Y antes de que digas algo Ace, solo te diré que no podemos dejarlo solo. Lo acompañaremos –Continuó la mujer y lo que dijo sorprendió a todos. –Marco tiene potencial y si va solo será una presa fácil para el Ejército Oscuro o para cualquier otro. Y no podemos permitir que eso pase.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir? ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sé, y eso implica un gran riesgo pero si hay probabilidades de ganar hay que hacer que sucedan, no esperar a un milagro. –Ella dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y alguien más tiene algo que agregar? –El líder le preguntó al resto del equipo.

-Qué estamos perdidos, aunque esto me da oportunidad de mejorar a Bastión. –Dijo Miku.

-Yo disfrute de la batalla y me gustaría repetir. –Sansón hizo chocar su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-Si me puedo llevar lo que encuentre por mi está bien. -Comentó Sith.

-¿Y tú qué dices Marco? ¿Quieres unirte a los Devil Hunters? –Le pregunta el señor Lombardi al joven Díaz.

-Primero me ayudan, luego me abandonan para que pelee contra una nigromante y su ejército de esqueletos vivientes solo para que ustedes hagan su entrada heroica y ahora me piden que me unirme a su grupo de mercenarios. Ustedes están locos. –Toma aire y suspira. –Y yo también debo estarlo... Sí, me uniré a ustedes. Digo es mejor que ir solo por este mundo.

-Muy bien. Todo está decidido. –Dijo Ace. –Ahora debemos irnos al pueblo que está al oeste para recuperarnos y planear nuestro siguiente paso. Andando.

Todos obedecieron a su líder y se dirigieron al Acorazado para abordarlo e irse del lugar.

Una vez que se fueron el ambiente en el castillo Avalón nuevamente era silencioso, o eso parecía. Desde adentro en la sala del trono real, ya hacia sentado en el trono real el esqueleto del rey con vestido con su armadura que era imponente pero está dañada por tanto por el tiempo como por las batallas que tuvo en vida, las cuencas de los ojos en el cráneo del rey empezaron a emanar un brillo azul así como todo su esqueleto. El esqueleto se levantó del trono y tomando una gran espada empezó a caminar buscando la salida del castillo, había vuelto a la vida por estar maldito y su objetivo era buscar la Llama de la Esperanza.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino esta parte para dar paso la primera parte del siguiente capítulo que deberá estar listo en un mes y medio o dos.**

 **Si me retrase fue por temas de la universidad entre otras cosas, pero ahora estoy libre y dentro de poco subiré un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que les gusta esta historia y la siguen, agradezco su paciencia y esta es su recompensa. Escribir una historia con este tipo de seriedad no es fácil pero lo vale.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


	5. Sloth 1

**Sloth Parte 1**

Pasaron ya más de una semana desde que Marco desapareció, y todavía no había rastros de su paradero. Los miembros de la Alta Comisión de Magia y caballeros de Mewni no tuvieron éxito alguno, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar alguna pista que les diera una ubicación.

Escuchar estas noticias para Star fue algo desgarrador, su mejor amigo había desaparecido como si hubiera sido borrado de la existencia misma. Debía ser fuerte pero en el fondo deseaba llorar desconsoladamente por ello, debía serlo, es lo que él hubiera querido.

Cuando se enteró que sus padres iban a enviar a alguien para informales a los señores Díaz sobre la desaparición de su hijo mayor, la rubia se ofreció a ser quien se los diga. La princesa sabía que si enviaban a un sirviente a darles la noticia, ellos pensarían que la familia real no les importara en lo absoluto lo que paso con Marco, por ello debía ser ella quien se los diga, la consideran como alguien de su familia y eso les mostraría que compartían su pesar.

Siendo acompañada por Pony Head y Tom fueron a la casa de los Díaz gracias al fuego infernal del demonio, estaban tensos por tener que dar esa noticia más sabiendo que acababa de tener su nuevo bebé.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Rafael quien alegremente los hizo pasar al living, donde Angie sentada en el sofá cargando a su nuevo bebé que estaba envuelto en una manta y durmiendo. Ella se alegra de ver a Star pero al preguntar por su hijo mayor, caras de angustia aparecen en los rostros de los adolescentes, tanto ella como su esposo entendieron que algo malo le había pasado a Marco.

La princesa Butterfly les contó todo lo sucedido hace días, el señor y señora Díaz estaban espantados al saber que Marco había desaparecido en un portal sin saber en dónde estaba en todo el multiverso. Los dos adultos estaban tan tristes que se abrazaron con su nuevo bebé en medio para darse apoyo y consuelo, ven que Star estaba triste, con la culpa por darles la noticia y sentirse responsable por la desaparición de su primogénito, por ello la jalaron a hacia ellos para que sea parte del abrazo.

Estaba confundida ante tal acción y cuando estos rompieron el abrazo, la vieron con sonrisas tristes.

-Pensé que estarían enojados conmigo por que... –Se apeno mucho de que quienes fueron sus anfitriones aún la querían pese a todos los problemas que ha causado.

-Star, entendemos que lo que pasó no fue tu culpa y sabes que Marco hizo lo que era correcto. –Hablo Rafael poniendo una mano en el hombre de la chica. –Pero no por ello deberías sentir mal.

-En lugar de eso, creo que deberías empezar a buscarlo. –Comento Angie en un tono maternal. –Sabes que Marco no es el tipo que chico que se rinde fácilmente y sabemos que el debe estar buscando la forma de volver a casa, tú tampoco debes rendirte en buscarlo.

-¡Lo intente pero no conseguí encontrarlo! ¡Ni la Alta Comisión de Magia o los caballeros de Mewni lo encontraron! –Exclamo en desesperación y tristeza mientras las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

-Algo se te ocurrirá Star, solo debes seguir intentándolo hasta que lo logres. –La señora Díaz le dio ánimos en su mirada junto a su esposo. –Sabemos que puedes lograrlo y no estás sola, tienes amigos a tu lado que te ayudaran a encontrar a Marco. –Ve a Pony Head y Tom.

-Cuente con ello, señora D. –La cabeza flotante dijo con ánimo.

-Ayudaremos a Star a encontrar a Marco. –Aseguro el demonio.

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos de la ilusión sabiendo que tiene el apoyo de quienes son muy cercanos a ella para realizar la búsqueda de su amigo perdido, no pensaba defraudarlos y no iba hacerlo tras sentir los ánimos de estos, aunque tuviera que ir más allá de los límites del multiverso.

Un ruido como un pequeño bostezo se hizo presente de la nada y todos vieron directamente al bebé que se había despertado.

-Por lo visto alguien quiere conocerlos. –Angie destapa el rostro del bebe quien tenía un tono de piel bronceado como el de su hermano y padre, ojos marrones con pestañas largas y mismo lunar que Marco tenía sobre su mejilla derecha, cabello castaño corto. –Saluden a Mariposa, la hermana bebé de Marco.

-¿Hermana? Creí que Marco iba a tener un hermano. –Star estaba con aquella interrogante arqueando una ceja.

-Por lo mucho que los doctores cobran esperarías que hagan bien su trabajo. –Comento Rafael mientras Angie dejaba que la rubia cargara a su nueva bebé.

La princesa Butterfly carga a la niña recién nacida en sus brazos, viendo a la infante a los ojos antes de que esta se acorruque en ella cerrado los ojos provocando una sonrisa conmovedora en la adolescente mientras unas lagrimas se le escapan de sus ojos. Ahora tenía un motivo más para encontrar a su amigo y traerlo de vuelta a casa, no pensaba en fallarle a nadie, no iba a dejar que Mariposa creciera sin su hermano mayor.

* * *

En la dimensión de Valora, dentro del mismo bosque donde Marco y los Devil Hunters se había internado luego de su batalla contra Mary Bone, llegaron al pueblo para descansar por una noche en una posada e irse al día siguiente. No se podían quedar mucho tiempo, ante la posibilidad de que fueran atacados por la sirvienta en venganza por su previa batalla y causaran daños colaterales, aparte de que Sansón se peleo estando ebrio con unos tres caza recompensas de segunda clase, un disque grupo de aventureros que intentaron ligar con Frida y esta los golpeo en sus caras, sin contar que Sith les robo a todos estos luego de quedaran fuera de combate y pagar los daños con ese mismo dinero.

Para el joven Díaz fueron momentos de tensión, pues el grupo de mercenarios había provocado a personas no muy amistosas pero fueron fáciles de vencer y no tuvo que pagar nada, aunque lo más probable era que no aceptaran dinero de la tierra pues no debían tener conocimiento de ello y aparte había perdido su billetera cuando llego a esta dimensión.

Pasados unos días de viaje, el grupo no tenía una ruta fija de viaje por lo que se podía decir que estaban perdidos aunque el líder del grupo decía lo contrario.

-Ace, se que eres un hombre de fe con una visión positiva de la vida pero... –Hablo una cansada Frida que llevaba su traje de combate. -¡Llevamos viajando sin rumbo por cuatro días y no nos dices a donde vamos!

-Ya te dije que sé a dónde vamos. –Fue lo que le dijo Ace con su traje de cazador mientras revisaba nuevamente su mapa.

-Enfrenta los hechos Lombardi, estamos perdidos. –Camina la mujer alrededor del hombre.

Por otra parte Sansón había hecho una apuesta con Sith, la cual consistía en que el si el Visigodo conseguía hace mil flexiones de plancha el Jackalope debía darle la mitad de la plata que tiene, solo había un detalle y era que alguien debía contar. La liebre cornuda no estaba poniendo atención mientras el humanoide gris hacia las flexiones sin saber cuántas iba, por lo que estaba haciendo hasta el cansancio.

En cuanto a Marco, el estaba sentado sobre la rueda derecha del Acorazado mientras admiraba la espada conocida como la Llama de la Esperanza, se veía como nueva sin señales de oxido o que la hoja hubiera perdí filo alguno. Pese a estar incompleta la espada era en si una obra maestra, hecho con mucho esfuerzo, temple y perseverancia para cumplir un propósito que él debía realizar.

Se sentía muy horrado por ser el portador de tan espectacular instrumento de combate, solo esperaba estar a la altura del reto.

-¿Es toda una belleza no crees? –Pregunto Miku saliendo del interior del vehículo. –Lo que más me impresiona es como después de haber sido forjada se halla mantenido intacta y con filo, aun manteniéndose dentro de su vaina.

-Lo es. –Dijo Marco sin aparta la vista de la espada.

-Se ve muy fina ¿No?

-Sí.

La niña veía que el adolecente no le estaba prestando mucha atención y decidió preguntarle algo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa algo picara.

-Entonces. ¿Tu amiga Star te parece bonita? –Pregunto sin basilar.

-Sí, ella es bonita.

Viendo cómo iban las cosas procedió con su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y quieres abrazarla y besarla cuando la vuelvas a ver?

-Sí... –Se da cuenta de lo que dijo. -¡Espera! ¡No era lo que quería decir!

El niña se echo a reír mientras el joven se sonroja mientras se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta mientras se hace bola, lo bueno es que los demás no estaban prestando atención, lo malo es que Miku les dirá a todo una vez que deje de reírse.

La pequeña genio se calmo de a poco notando que el joven dejo su espada a un lado, si bien la había estado viendo de cerca nunca pudo tocarla directamente por lo que extendiendo su mano derecha para poder tomarla, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir un gran calor en su palma de su mano que lo hizo saltar del susto y soltar el arma haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

-¡AUHHHHH! –Exclamo la niña tomado su mano en señal de dolor.

Los demás Devil Hunters se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! –Pregunto Frida viendo como Miku sostenía su mano. –Déjame ver.

La niña le muestra su mano la cual estaba enguantada pero se veía como la palma fue quemada y había agujeros que lo atravesaron llegando a la piel viéndose algo quemada.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto?

-¡No lo sé! Solo toque la espada y sentí como me quemo. –Fue la respuesta de Miku.

-¿Qué la espada te quemo? –Sith lo dijo de forma escéptica y burlona mientras veía el arma para después tomarla con la mano izquierda. –Sí, claro como si una espada pudiera-

En ese momento solo un fuerte grito que le hiso tomarse la mano en señal de dolor mientras se veía la palma de su mano quemada al igual que el pelaje que tiene. Sansón ve la espada que su compañero había soltada y la toca con un dedo pero lo aparta al sentir que lo quemaba.

-¿Cómo es que esta arma puede quemarnos? –Pregunto el humanoide gris.

-Yo no siento que me queme cuando la empuño. –Expresa Marco mientras toma la espada. –Cada vez que la tengo en las manos puedo sentir el poder que emana.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Sith se estaba vendando su mano quemada y miraba con recelo la espada.

-Quizás es porque no tiene las manos pegajosas. –Comento Frida terminando de atender a Miku.

-O quizás como Marco no es de este mundo, es el único que puede usarla. –Sugirió la niña ingeniera.

-Pero Stanley dijo que para usar la espada debía tener un sentido fuerte de la justicia, la moral y una clara visión entre el bien y el mal. –Respondió Marco.

-Con esa lógica alguien de nuestro mundo también podría usar la espada. –Contesto la niña.

El joven latino no le gustaba que la ingeniera/mecánica de los Devil Hunters le cuestionara sobre porque era quien debía portar la espada, no obstante ya había lidiado con niños fastidiosos antes, no de la mejor manera en principio, por lo que decidió hacer caso omiso a lo que esta hizo y guardar su espada en su vaina.

Mientras esto pasaba Frida consiguió quitarle el mapa a Ace para ver la ruta que había trazando. Lo le tomo cinco segundo ver la ruta, para después mirar al líder del grupo con expresión de que iba a explotar de furia.

-¡Abismo! –Dijo de forma tajante. -¡¿Quieres que pasemos por el territorio de Abismo?! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! –Exploto.

-No. –El hombre respondió de forma neutra.

-¡IDIOTA! –Frida saco su guadaña poniendo su hoja tras el cuello de Ace con la intención de decapitarlo pero pronto siente como este tiene una de sus Gujas contra su cuello. -¡¿Tanto vale esa esperanza para arriesgarnos a todos y a los niños en uno de los peores territorios del continente?!

-¡¿Y crees que no soy consciente de ello?! –Fue la respuesta del hombre. –Estuve meditando y reflexionando aquella opción con el mayor cuidado posible. ¡No hubiera tomado esa decisión a sabiendas de que solo tenemos una oportunidad de pasar por ese territorio sin ser detectado!

-¡¿Y no nos consultaste?! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en los peligros a los que nos puedes exponer?!

-¡Sí lo hice y sabía que se hubieran negado a principio!

-¡Por supuesto que no! –La cara de escepticismo de Ace ante su respuesta la freno. –Muy bien, si nos hubiéramos negado. ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Mientras los dos adultos humanos discutían a punta de armas, Marco veía como los mercenarios estaban con la misma indignación aunque estos con Miku hablan de la muy dudosa decisión de ruta de su líder.

-Oigan. ¿Qué es Abismo? ¿Es como el inframundo de Valora? –Pregunto el chico a los demás.

-Abismo es uno de los peores lugares del continente, donde habitan Bestias, Demonios, Infectados, Corrompidos y por lo menos dos generales del Rey de Oscuridad dominan. –Dijo Sith. –Uno es Sloth y el otro es Gier.

-Y como recordaras Mary Bone sirve como la capitana del ejército de Sloth. –Agrego Miku mientras revisaba so mapa holográfico. –Debí notar que esa era nuestra ruta al ver a donde nos conducía Ace.

-Supongo que no es un lugar al que podamos ir tan fácilmente. –Expreso el joven latino teniendo un leve escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

-Por mi parte escuche que se puede cruzar por Abismo solo unos días durante cierta época. De ese modo se puede llegar a territorio neutral que limita a la amuralla de Normandía. –Comento Sansón para sorpresa de sus dos compañeros. -¿Qué?

La niña reviso su mapa dando cuenta en la época en la que se encontraban y la ruta a la que iban. Ahora entendían el plan de su líder.

-Es verdad. Por estas fechas las fronteras del Abismo se debilitan permitiendo el paso a quien sea. –Respaldo Miku las palabras del Visigodo. –Estamos muy cerca del área oeste del Abismo y está esta próxima al territorio neutral con Normandía.

-¿Y cómo es Normandía? –Pregunto Marco.

-Es un lugar protegido por una gran muralla que evita el paso de los seres malvados. –Relato la niña. –Es difícil pensar que una vez estaba devastada por las guerras y hoy es uno de los tres grandes reinos protegidos, aunque existen ciudades amuralladas pero la que más importante es la Federación de Libre Comercio y es de donde yo vengo.

-Creí que todo el mundo estaba devastado por el Rey de la Oscuridad.

-En su mayoría sí, pero algunos lugares se han resistido y reconstruido cuando este se fue.

-Eso es genial. Ahora. ¿Por qué vamos a Normandía? –Pregunto Marco.

-¡A buscar a los Magos más prominentes del continente para que nos ayuden! –Fue lo que dijo Ace mientras estaba todavía en su pequeño discusión/duelo con Frida. -¡Si ellos pueden enseñarle a Marco lo básico sobre cómo manejar su Mana lograra un mayor control!

-¡¿Pero tenemos que pasar por tan horrendo lugar?! –Le cuestiono Frida. -¡¿No sería mejor ir en otra dirección?! ¡Una más segura!

-¡Están buscando a Marco y el tiempo no está precisamente de nuestro lado! ¡Por lo que en vez de estar peleando debes irnos cuanto antes y llegar rápido a Normandía donde estaremos a salvo! –Respondió el líder del grupo.

Por un momento la mujer parecía que lo iba a decapitar con su guadaña aunque este le cortaría la garganta en ese mismo instante. Por un momento tuerce los ojos viendo al resto del grupo y en especial a Marco.

Sí bien ella sabia cuan peligroso podía ser el Abismo, también sabía que Marco tenía una muy pesada carga sobre sus hombros, la cual era imposible de llevar para alguien de su edad y necesitaba de toda la ayuda que se le pueda dar para llevarla.

Tomando aire se relajo y bajo su arma con la que amenazaba a su campanero y este hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-Muy bien. –Dijo en un tono más calmado la guerrera parca. –Seguiremos con tú plan pero no podemos quedarnos quieto ni un segundo en Abismo antes de que sus fronteras se vuelvan a fortalecer.

-Lo mejor será darnos prisa cuanto antes. –Dijo el cazador antes de dirigirse al resto de grupo. –Empiecen a subir las cosas que debemos irnos ahora.

Todos siguieron la orden de Ace y se montaron tan rápido como pudieron en el Acorazado mientras Miku entraba en Bastión para poder operarlo y conducir el vehículo-tanque mientras seguía el camino trazado por el líder del grupo.

En el trayecto Marco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría aprender al llegar a Normandía y conocer a los Magos para aprender a manejar su Mana, lo cual le ayudaría mucho. Debido a que no tenía mucho dominio o experiencia en la magia, pese a haber usado la varita de Star una vez, pues al momento de usar la espada no podía manejar la cantidad de energía como quería.

Un ejemplo de esto es que en las practicas no podía controlar la onda de choque cuando golpea algo a veces no consigue realizar el ataque deseado y a veces puede lanzar el ataque inadvertidamente, con mucha potencia o poca hasta el corte mágico fallaba. Intento ver si podía realizar otro tipo de ataques que se le ocurrieran, pero sin éxito alguno.

Resumiendolo todo, el joven necesitaba la guía de un mago para dominar la magia y como no pudieron encontrar a Stanley, tenía que buscar a alguien más. Sin olvidar que la Llama de la Esperanza estaba incompleta por lo que debía ser más difícil de manejar que sus pistolas.

Lo cual le traería problemas de seguir así, pues aunque pudo resistir una pelea contra Mary Bone, era consciente de que su gran manejo con la espada fue por la necesidad de defenderse y proteger su vida, ya que a la larga no hubiera salido vivo de no ser por la intervención de los Devil Hunters. Por lo que debía esforzarse por mejorar y dominar su arma cuanto antes.

Mientras el Acorazado continuaba el camino poco a poco iban dejando aquel bosque y entrando a un terreno donde la tierra era más oscura y los árboles se estaban viendo cada vez más grises, sin hojas y muy separados unos de otros. El ambiente era cada vez más desolador y oscuro.

* * *

Avanzados ya varios kilómetros los árboles sin vida fueron cambiados por un gran terreno rocoso con montículos montañas, peñascos y grandes rocas. Uno que otro árbol muerto, no había ni un solo animal o ser vivo que estuviera visible a la distancia y con la llegada del anochecer, el Abismo era más peligroso de noche que de día.

El vehículo-taque siguió un camino trazado en dirección al oeste, pasando cerca de un cañón donde el ruido de las ruedas hace un eco muy profundo en conjunto con el sonido de bestias a la distancia. Una variedad de sonidos escabrosos y tenebrosos que harían a que a uno se le erizara la piel.

El ruido del Acorazado estaba atrayendo la atención de grandes criaturas de seis metros de largo y dos de alto con cuerpo alargado y voluminoso como gusanos, largos y fuertes brazos delanteros como de murciélagos con otras dos pares de patas más cortos que terminan con filosas garras gruesas, una cabeza con seis ojos rojos y un hocico muy alargado como de cocodrilo con afilados y muy largos dientes. Estos seres seguían el sonido que hacía el vehículo-tanque, escalando las paredes y algunos más pequeños desplegaban sus alas membranosas de sus brazos para poder volar y llegar antes a su objetivo.

Dentro del Acorazado, el ambiente había estado tenso desde la fuerte discusión entre Ace y Frida, esta última veía al líder del grupo con molestia debido a lo calmado que estaba, mientras Sith y Sansón estaban tratando de mantenerse al margen pero sentían algo de pena por Marco quien estaban entre los dos adultos humanos y este no podía evitar sentirse como el responsable de aquella discusión.

Mientras Miku que estaba manejando a Bastión, empieza a sonar una alarma y es cuando aparece una pantalla holográfica de un radar en frente de ella que mostrando cómo se acercaban unos puntos rojos a su ubicación a las ocho y media. Dándose cuenta de estaban a punto de ser atacados por seres hostiles, por lo que activo el radio para hablar con sus compañeros.

-Chicos, tenemos compañía y no es de la buena. –Informo.

-¿Qué son los hostiles? –Pregunto Ace.

Usando la cabeza de Bastión y viendo a través de los visores ópticos de este, consiguió ver a las criaturas que se les estaban acercando por aíre y en tierra. Transmitió la imagen de estas criaturas en una pantalla holográfica dentro de la cabina de pasajeros del Acorazado para que todos vean lo que eran pero solo la mujer sabía lo que eran.

-¡Son parásitos del cañón! –Dijo Frida.

-¿Son peligrosos? –Pregunto Marco con algo de preocupación y tomando su espada.

-Lo son, peor en grandes manadas, no tienen buena vista, se guían más por sus sentidos del olfato y del oído. –Respondió. –Deben estar siguiendo el ruido del Acorazado al avanzar.

-¿Alguna manera de deshacernos de ello? –Le pregunto el líder.

-Necesitamos distraerlos con comida. El olor los atraerá y podremos escapar. –Explico.

Sith busco entre las provisiones hasta dar con un paquete de carne seca y al olerlo le dio asco, ya que es vegetariano.

-¿Esta porquería sirve? –Pregunto el Jackalope.

-No es porquería, es proteína. –Dijo Sansón.

-Sirve. –Dijo Frida tomando el paquete. –Debemos lanzarlo y lo seguirán. ¿Hay más?

-Sí. –Dijo Sith.

-No. –Mintió el Visigodo.

-Empiecen a cargar el cañón con carne. –Ordeno Ace.

Contra la voluntad del gran humanoide gris, los demás tomaron los paquetes de carne y los cargaron en el cañón que se desplego en la parte superior del Acorazado.

Dentro de la cabina se desplegó un periscopio que permitía ver lo que pasaba afuera. Ace vio atreves de este para viendo entre las ocho y media dando con las feroces bestias que estaban saliendo del cañón.

-Giren el cañón a ciento quince grados a la izquierda. –Indico el cazador mientras veía por el periscopio.

Frida giro una manivela que hizo que el cañón girara en la dirección que indicaba el Cazador, posteriormente hizo girar otra manivela que levanto la punta del cañón unos veinte grados hacia arriba. Sith estaba sentado en el asiento con el que se disparaba del cañón y viendo que Ace le hace una señal para que dispare, este dispara la carne que impacta en uno de los parásitos y con el calor de aquel disparo el aroma de la carne asada por el calor del disparo hace que estas bestias vayan tras el parásito golpeado.

Repiten nuevamente los disparos en otros parásitos lo que provoca que toda la manada empiece a atacarse los unos a los otros para la carne, hasta los más jóvenes desciende a la carnicería.

Aprovechando que las bestias estaban ocupadas el Acorazado aumento la velocidad para alejarse del cañón lo antes posible, pues la carne no los mantendría ocupados por mucho.

Para su suerte estaban dejando el lugar en poco tiempo y continuaron con su ruta.

Minutos después los parásitos llegaron a devorar todo la carne pero también canibalizan a varios de sus compañeros, el hambre de estas criaturas era tanta que podían llegar a comerse a sus pares más débiles o viejos mientras los miembros de la manada más fuertes sobrevivían. Pero pronto notaron que algo se acercaba a ellos y observaron a esqueleto del rey caballero, que al verlo le rugieron fuertemente de forma amenazante pero este los ve de forma fría mientras toma su gigantesca espada con ambas manos y se lanza sobre ellos al ataque.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y varios de los Devil Hunters empezaban a ser vencido por el sueño debido al largo viaje que estaban realizando. Miku había puesto a Bastión en modo de piloto automático para poder descansar, Sansón dormía abrazando el último paquete de carne seca que había logrado salvar, Sith estaba dormido hecho una bola en el piso como un animal, Ace había cerrado los ojos para descansar, mientras Frida seguía despierta y veía como Marco luchaba por mantenerse despierto por lo que se le ocurrió preguntarle algo.

-Marco. ¿Cómo es Star? –Preguntó la mujer al joven.

-¿Eh? –Este la ve algo extrañado.

-Ya me oíste. –Dijo. –¿Cómo es Star? ¿Ó cómo describirías a Star? –Reformulo su pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Cuestiono.

-Hablaste de ella cuando te presentaste con todos y parecías bastante animado cuando la mencionabas. –Dijo esta con una sonrisa. –Me da curiosidad saber un poco más de ella y ver como ella influyo en ti. –Agrego. –Ahora responde mis preguntas.

-Está bien... –Suspiro antes de comenzar. –Para empezar ya sabes que es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión. –Hizo una pausa. –Le encanta divertirse, viajar entre dimensiones y pelear contra tipos malos. –Sonríe un poco. –Puede ser alocada e imprudente pero es una buena chica, que se esfuerza por ayudar a los demás y no se da por vencido ante las dificultades. –Hace una pequeña pausa. –Tiene que ser la chica más genial de todo el multiverso.

Cuando ve a Frida, esta lo ve de forma minuciosa, cosa que lo incomodo un poco y trato de continuar.

-Pero ella ya tiene novio, se llama Tom. –Dijo. –Es un buen chico y se esforzó mucho por cambiar para así volver con ella. –Ríe un poco nervioso. –¿Sabes? Ellos antes salían pero Star termino con él debido a sus problemas de ira. Bueno, Tom es un demonio pero de verdad él quería cambiar y fue por ello que regresaron. Claro que el también se sintió inspirado de que Star quería ser mejor princesa, así que, se podría decir que van mejorando juntos.

-Bien por ellos. –Expreso Frida con un tono neutro. –¿Y tu saliste con alguien? ¿Ó siempre has sido soltero?

-Pues sí, salí con una chica de mi dimensión, se llamaba Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Respondió. –Era hermosa y muy genial pero no me animaba a hablar con ella hasta que Star me ayudo con eso y a tener más confianza. –Pausa un momento. –Fue así que pude llegar a hablarle a Jackie, después de uno que otro incidente empezamos a salir hasta que ella termino conmigo.

-¿Y por qué crees que hizo eso?

-Ella pensó que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga. –Bajo un poco la mirada. –Y si me vas a preguntar el por qué, es que durante un fiesta Star en frente de todos los que conocíamos, nuestros amigos, mis padres y Jackie me dijo que gustaba de mí antes de irse a Mewni por la amenaza de Toffee.

-Recuerdo que lo mencionaste. –la mujer hace memoria. –Ese Toffee era un hombre lagarto que te aprisiono y casi te aplasta a menos que Star destruyera su varita; también el responsable de corromper la magia así como de destruir el reino Butterfly poseyendo a un pajarraco sin alas con un parte de la varita que faltaba hasta que Star lo destruyo tras restaurar la magia. ¿No?

Este asintió, afirmando lo que había dicho.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué hiciste una vez que tu relación con Jackie había terminado?

-Pues... –No estaba seguro de querer seguir hablando.

Había compartido mucho de lo que quería con Frida y recordarlo le era difícil, por no decir doloroso y triste.

-Tranquilo. –Le pone una mano en el hombro al joven. –Puedes compartirlo conmigo. –Le dio una sonrisa de confianza. –No le diré a nadie.

Por las palabras que esta decía con sinceridad, podía confiar en ella aparte sentía que no contarle la decepcionaría. A demás mantener esas palabras dentro lo lastimarían si no las dejaba salir.

Tomando una bocanada de aíre y soltando un suspiro, pudo mentalizarse lo que iba a decir por muy difícil que fuera.

-Me fui a Mewni... –Continúo aunque con algo de tristeza. –Pensé que sería bien recibido pero no fue así. –Pauso un momento. –Star se molesto por mi repentina llegada mientras ella trabaja para ser una mejor princesa y a la vez había vuelto con Tom, aun así me permitió quedarme mientras fuese su escudero. –Bajo la mirada. –Pero no todo fue muy bueno, los escuderos se burlaban de mí, los caballeros pensaban que era un chiste por ser el escudero de la princesa, los reyes me trataban bien aunque fuera de manera profesional y con Star aunque pasábamos tiempo juntos, ella trataba de mantener su distancia conmigo. –Hace otra pausa. –No podía evitar pensar que todo era diferente.

-Por qué ahora eras tú quien gustaba de tú amiga. –Dijo Frida haciendo que Marco levantara la mirada para verla. –Y por lo visto sigues gustando de ella. ¿No?

-¿Lo sabías? –Pregunto este preocupado.

-Tenía un presentimiento. –Respondió.

-¿Son tan obvio?

-Solo cuando hablas de tu amiga, o cuando tratas de parecer alguien importante. –Dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. –Y no te sientas más, soy muy buena observadora. Ahora te voy a hacer otra pregunta y no vaciles en responder.

Este suspiro pesadamente y asiente con la cabeza, aunque estaba seguro de que esa pregunta no le gustaría y no quería responderla.

-Muy bien. ¿Le contaste a Star lo que sentías por ella?

Sí. Esa era la pregunta que no quería responder pero debía hacerlo y reuniendo el suficiente valor, preparo su respuesta.

-Sí... –Fue lo que dijo. –Sí se lo dijo pero también la bese cuando creímos que estabas atrapados en una cabina de fotos, se alegro de que fue honesto aunque no debía serlo tanto... –Pauso un momento. –Después de eso... no volvimos hablar del tema así como su confesión. –Bajo la mirada. –Pero se lo dije a Tom en un momento peligroso; él lo hablo con Star y por lo visto su relación salió fortalecida de eso.

Levanta la mirada viendo a Frida que sonreía con las mejillas infladas y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos como si se estuviera riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso? –Marco se mostró algo molesto.

-No. No. –Ella lo negó. –Es solo que tienes que ser el chico más honesto que he conocido en mi vida. –Se puso algo seria. –Bueno. Ahora no te diré que fue lo que hiciste mal, ya que eso lo sabes muy bien. –Dijo. –Pero si te diré que todavía tienes cosas de las cuales hablar con Star, y si tu objetivo es regresar a tu mundo, también debes que tú otro objetivo sea decirle lo que sientes por ella. –Hizo una pausa corta. –No te aseguro que será algo fácil y no lo hagas esperando que ella deje a ese Tam para estar contigo, hazlo para sentirte bien contigo mismo y estar en paz o caso contrario podrías arrepentirte el resto de tú vida. –Ella baja un poco la vista.

Marco la ve con cierta sorpresa, notando que ella pudo pasar por lo mismo pero no pudo decirle a ese alguien lo que sentía. Por ello es que le aconsejaba que el hiciera eso para que no quedara con ese arrepentimiento, esa tiene que ser una de las razones más para regresar a casa.

Él le da unas palmadas en la espalda y le sonríe de forma amable, esta lo ve.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Star lo que siento cuando regrese a casa. –Dijo este con decisión y suspira un poco. –Y gracias por escucharme. Me siento mejor por compartirlo con alguien.

-No hay de qué. –Le sonríe esta. –A parte si Star te rechaza o solo te vuelve a agradecer por tu honestidad, entonces ella no vale nada.

-Eso no fue muy amable. –Se molesto el joven Díaz. –Y si yo no le importara ella nunca hubiera destruido su varita para salvarme.

-Okey. Seguirá siendo tu amiga pero no vale nada.

Él le iba a contestar pero de repente toda la cabina empezó a temblar y a sacudirse haciendo que todos los que estaban dormidos despiertes y los que estaban sentados caigan al suelo.

Miku desde Bastión se despertó para ver a donde iban dándose cuenta de que iban hacia un precipicio, por lo que freno de golpe pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para que el vehículo-taque se detenga, ya que a la velocidad que iba termino por caer al precipicio.

Todos estaban suspendidos en el aíre mientras el Acorazado caía girando sin control alguno. La ingeniera logro retomar el control de la máquina y tecleando un comando rápido en sus pantalla holográfica para activar unos propulsores que estaban abajo del vehículo-tanque con los cuales empezaba a estabilizarlo para ponerlo ruedas abajo y consigue desplegar el paracaídas, lo que freno la caída pero a su vez hace que todos caigan al suelo dentro del Acorazado.

La niña respiro algo agitada antes de calmarse y encender el comunicador para ver como esta los demás.

-Aquí Miku. ¿Alguien está vivo?

-Lo estamos. –Respondió Ace. –¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Que descasaba por un momento deje que el piloto automático dirija el Acorzado, por error nos condujo a un precipicio con terreno muy rocoso, intente frenar pero caímos. –Contaba lo que sucedió. –Por suerte, logre estabilizarnos y ahora caemos de forma segura.

-Para la próxima, yo seré quien conduzca. –Dijo el líder del grupo.

-Es no va a pasar. –Comentó la niña. –Solo yo puedo manejar a Bastión, a parte cálculo que aterrizaremos en unos diez minutos, ya que el precipicio tiene una altura de unos dos kilómetros y medio.

Tocaron suelo antes de tiempo con ocho minutos de anticipación. El paracaídas fue guardado de forma automática y posteriormente todos salieron a ver a los alrededores descubrieron que habían aterrizado en una ciudad que se veía antigua y desierta.

Miraron alrededor y vieron que el precipicio por el que cayeron se estaba alejando de forma lenta y gradual, algo estaba mal. Ace le hace señales a Sith y Sansón de que vean dentro de una de las residencias que estaban cerca, se acercaron a un dos pisos cuya puerta fue destrozada a hace mucho tiempo atrás y los restos se estaban degradando.

El Jackalope y el Visigodo vieron que el ingreso conducía a dos distintas habitación, el comedor estaba a la derecha y el living a la izquierda, también había escaleras que debían conducir al piso de arriba.

Decidieron empezar por el comedor que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, vieron como la mesa y las sillas habían sido destrozadas y debajo de los restos quedaba el esqueleto de una persona, posiblemente el hombre de la casa ya podían ver que solo tenía una camisa, pantalones y zapatos sencillos. Había también una entrada que conectaba al comedor con la cocina, al ingresar por este vieron la cocina también estaba destrozada, con los muebles rotos, los estantes destrozados y el cadáver esquelético de otro de los residentes, este llegaba un vestido con delantal, debía ser la mujer de la casa la cual miraba por otro pasaje que conectaba a la cocino con otra habitación de residencia. Al por ella llegaron a un living privado con la misma escena que en los cuartos anteriores, pero ahora había tres cadáveres esqueléticos de los hijos de la pareja, uno era del hijo mayor por su tamaño que llevaba una camiseta simple así como unos pantalones, otro era su hermana menor que traía un vestido simple un collar de perlas en su cuello y el otro solo era el de un bebé envuelto en una manta.

Los dos Devil Hunters habían visto suficiente y salieron por el living que estaba cerca de la entrada, el cual estaba tan destruido como los otros cuartos pero tenía los cadáveres esqueléticos de las mascotas de la familia, regresaron al Acorazado donde Miku estaba haciendo revisiones al vehículo, notaron que Ace, Frida y Marco no estaban por lo que estos debieron haber ido a registras otras casas.

-Qué bueno que llegaron. –Dijo la niña Tetzuka. –¿Descubrieron algo?

-Aparte de que el lugar está destrozado por dentro y toda la familia que viva lleva muerta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, solo podemos decir que todo este lugar es una ciudad fantasma. –Comento la liebre con asta.

-Y no se equivoca. –Se escucho la voz de Ace, llamando la atención de sus compañeros mientras este llega acompañado de Frida y Marco. –Registramos otra casa y vimos lo mismo. –Dijo. –Muebles y pertenencias rotas, los esqueletos de los residentes, pero estos no murieron de manera natural. Debieron ser acecinados.

-Bueno, mientras todos iban a investigar registre al Acorazado y no sufrió daños mayores. –Informo. –Solo que no creo que podamos irnos.

-¿Y eso lo dices por qué? –Pregunto Sansón.

Ella señalo el precipicio pero este se veía más pequeño, ahora estaban lejos de este.

-Algo me dice que esta ciudad se mueve por si sola y debes averiguar el por qué.

-Lo mejor será ir al centro para ver si podemos encontrar pista o sobreviviente. –Indico Ace. -¡Suban al Acorazado y vámonos!

Todos siguieron la orden y se montaron al vehículo-tanque, que pronto volvió a dar marcha mientras se dirigía hacia las edificaciones más grandes, donde debía estar el centro. Dentro de la residencia que Sith y Sansón revisaron, luces verdes empezaban a brillar de las cuencas de ojos de los cadáveres y estos se pusieron de pie, salieron de la casa así como muchos otros esqueletos que dejaban sus residencia e iban siguiendo las huellas que dejaba el Acorazado.

* * *

Los Devil Hunters iban sobre el Acorazado y con sus armas en mano, ante cualquier posible ataque sorpresa que se les pueda presentar mientras iban al centro. La mujer del grupo ve los edificio y se da cuenta de donde estan.

-Ace. –Frida llamó al líder del grupo. –Creo que sé donde estamos.

-Te escucho. –Dijo este poniéndole atención.

-Debe ser la ciudad móvil de Ring.

-¿Ciudad móvil? –Preguntó Marco. –¿Tienen ciudades móviles?

-Sí. –Contesto la mujer. –En tiempos anteriores al Rey de la Oscuridad, existieron ciudades móviles en Abismo para proteger a sus habitantes de las bestias y demonios de la región. –Relato. –Eran conocidas como ciudades nómadas.

-Escuche de ellas. –Se hoye la voz de Miku por un altavoz. –Mi padre dice que alguien trabajo décadas en crear un sofisticado sistema móvil, para poder llevar y transportar las ciudades sin grandes dificultadas. –Comento. –Un sistema tan complejo y avanzado que todavía no pudo estudiar.

-Pero lamentablemente apareció el Rey de la Oscuridad y destruyo varias de esas ciudades móviles. –Agrego Frida. –Se rumoreaba que solo la ciudad de Ring fue la única que sobrevivió, pero nunca se pudo probar.

-Eso es algo que estamos a punto de descubrir. –Dijo Ace. –¡Acelera!

Miku hizo que el Acorazado aumentara la velocidad ya que todavía quedaba un largo camino al centro.

Al avanzar más, Sith empezó a escuchar algo mientras sus orejas se mueven de un lado a otro, era algo que se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-¿Escuchan eso? –Pregunto el Jackalope.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sansón.

-Es como si un montón de huesos se estuviera moviendo.

-Si tratas de asustarnos, no va a-

No logro terminar su oración ya que cayó un cadáver esquelético sobre al vehículo-tanque, provocando que este se detenga de golpe. Los Devil Hunters ven al esqueleto el cual se levanta de golpe levantando un cuchillo de forma inversa en su mano derecha y tenía la intensión de atacarlos pero Ace le disparó en la cara, destruyendo el cráneo lo que hizo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Todos estaban alarmados por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Me disculpo. –Dijo Sansón. –Si decías la verdad.

-Gracias. –Comento Sith. –Pero ese no era el único.

Todos ven que más esqueletos reanimados empezaban a aparecer armados con palos, cuchillos, con cualquier cosa con la que pudieran hacer daño. Por lo que el Acorazado nuevamente se puso en marcha tan rápido como pudo, por los esqueletos empezaron a perseguirlos.

Pronto vieron como los esqueletos les caían desde los edificios, pero estos eran atacados por los disparos de las pistolas de Ace y Marco. Los que perseguían el Acorazado por detrás y se subían pero Frida los decapitaba con su guadaña, mientras Sith y Sansón se encargaban de los que iban por los costados de izquierda a derecha respectivamente.

Miku iba piloteando el vehículo-tanque evadiendo los grupos que se formaban en el camino, también atropellaba a los que iban solos.

Mientras más avanzaban más a parecían y un muro de esos se formaban, por lo que el líder ordeno al resto del grupo meterse dentro del Acorazado y activar el cañón. Con el arma apuntado al muro disparado contra ese muro, logrando destruirlo pero vieron que más esqueletos formaban muros por lo que el Acorazado tuvo que aumentar la velocidad para atravesarlos antes de que terminen de formarse.

Pronto dejaron de haber esqueletos a la vez que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad, el cañón fue guardado y los que estaban dentro del Acorazado abrieron la compuerta para ver que estaban a salvo, pero las orejas la liebre con astas giraron a su izquierda.

-¿Qué estas escuchando? –Pregunto Ace.

-Eso. –Señalo algo en la dirección que apuntaban sus orejas.

Todos abrieron los ojos al ver una ola de huesos que iba en su misma dirección y se adelantaba para ponerse enfrente de ellos, por lo que se metieron dentro del vehículo-tanque mientras la ola de huesos formaba una rampa por la cual pasan y salen volando. Miku logra estabilizar al Acorazado antes del aterrizaje, pero debiendo girar a la derecha para no chocar con una estatua a la vez que frena solo para terminar golpeando la estatua y esta les caiga encima.

Sansón abrió la compuerta pero nota que la estatua estaba bloqueado por lo que aplica más fuerza y logra retirarla de encima. Todos los demás salen mientras Bastión se separa del Acorazado.

-Definitivamente los esqueletos no pueden moverse por sí solos y menos hacer eso. –Dijo el Visigodo señalando la ola de huesos. –Alguien debe estar controlandolos.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta de eso. –Hablo Sith con sarcasmo. –¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-Sencillo, mi usurero amigo. –Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla. –La única que podría hacer eso es la temida capitana Mary Bone.

-Buena deducción. –Se escucha la voz de la mencionada.

Pronto ven como la ola de huesos se divide en dos dejando ver a la misma sirvienta de cabellera blanca con ojos rojos, cero expresiones en su rostro y con su arma reparada como un bastón en su mano derecha, quien caminaba hasta ellos y se detuvo a solo unos cinco metros de ellos. Los Devil Hunters se ponen en guardia.

-Diría que es un gusto volverlos a ver pero temo que estaría mintiendo. –Dijo esta con su ya característico tono de indiferencia. –Por culpa de su obstinación al aferrarse a la vida, mi impecable record de trabajo como capitán está manchado, pero debo agradecerles que me hayan ahorrado las molestias de ir buscarlos para terminar el trabajo pendiente. –Hace una reverencia en agradecimiento. –Al hacerse presentes en el cuartel del general Sloth.

-¡¿El Cuartel de Sloth?! –Todos quedaron sorprendidos por dicha revelación.

-En efecto. –Afirmo Mary. –Mi general quería tomar control del Abismo pero le daba pereza movilizarse por toda la región, así que decidió tomar una de las ciudades móviles y convertirla en propio cuartel. –Relato. –Lamentablemente fue muy vago en sus instrucciones y se destruyeron casi todas las ciudades móviles hasta que solo quedaron dos.

-Eso explica porque las demás ciudades móviles fueron destruidas. –Dijo Frida en guardia con su guadaña entre sus manos. –Pero ¿Qué es eso de que solo sobrevivieron dos ciudades? ¿Acaso la Ciudad de Ring no era la única que quedaba?

-A conocimiento de muchos así es, pero el general Gier logro hacerse con la Ciudad de Shell. –Suspiro. –Bien que lo hiciera porque si no se hubiera adueñado de esta y mi general estaría muy molesto. –Los ve fijamente. –Ahora que les he dicho lo que querían saber es hora de que termine el trabajo que todavía tengo pendiente. –Se pone en guardia. –Llevar a Marco Ubaldo Díaz ante mi general, vivo o muerto.

-Yo prefiero no ir a ningún lado contigo. –Marco tomo guardia con su espada en manos. –Ya sea vivo o muerto.

-Eso no será posible... –Ella se lanza veloz contra el chico. –..Por qué nadie puede escapar de la muerte.

Ella convierte su bastón un una espada de esgrima con la que busca apuñalas a Marco, quien la evade y el ataque de esta da contra el Acorazado haciéndole un hueco en el casco. Nuevamente intenta atacarlo pero la guadaña de Frida la atrapa, jalándola así su portadora quien intenta golpearla con su puño izquierdo pero consigue bloquearla.

-¡Solo aquellos que conocen la muerte pueden vencerla! –Fue lo que dijo la mujer antes de atacar con su arma pero Mary logra alejarse rápidamente.

La sirvienta ve que Sansón intenta meterle un feroz gancho derecho pero lo evade con una salto hacia atrás con giro para mantener mayor distancia. Viendo como Sith le tira una de sus lanzas repite aquella maniobra hacia su derecha que es por donde venia el arma para evadirla, realiza la misma maniobra para acortar distancia y una vez cerca de este le apunta el cuello con su espada.

-Aun me debes pagar por las afrentas a mi persona. –Lo vio a los ojos.

-No tengo cambio hoy, así que no puedo pagarte lo que pides. –Dijo este muy nervioso.

-Con entregar tu vida a la muerte será suficiente.

Este sonríe muy nervioso antes de sacar rápidamente una lanza con la que desvía la espada e intenta atacarla, pero esta la desvía con su espada y lo agarra del cuello para estamparlo contra el suelo.

-Exterminar peste puede ser un trabajo muy molesto y una así muy placentero. –Dijo Mary que tenía agarrada su espada del modo que pudiera apuñalarlo.

-Te olvidaste de un detalle. –Dijo Sith con algo de dificultad por como lo tenía.

-¿El cual sería? –Cuestiono.

-¡Que nadie se mete con mis creaciones sin sufrir las consecuencias! –Dijo Miku haciendo que Bastión golpee a Mary Bone con su escudo en el brazo izquierdo.

La capitana se recupero rápido del golpe que la aturdió solo para evadir por poco el taladro que el Mecha por brazo derecho, seguido por un golpe de revés por parte del mismo brazo así como otro golpe del brazo izquierdo. Obligándola a alejarse a unos cinco metros para invocar unos cráneos en llamas que lanzo contra el Mecha que se protegió con su escudo, cosa que aprovecho para levantar un montículo de huesos de forma violenta para romper su defensa y lanzando un cráneo de una que dio directo en el pecho del Mecha provocando que este caiga sobre su espalda, haciendo que este no se pudiera levantar.

-¡No! –Miku trataba de hacer que Bastión vuelva a ponerse de pie y pronto ve como Mary esta encima de su Mecha y le apunta con su espada.

-Esa máquina es el ataúd perfecto para su piloto. –Dijo la sirvienta.

-¡Hoy no! –Ace lanzo una de su Gujas contra Mary quien tuvo que evadirla así como desviarla con su arma.

El Cazador sigue lanzando su Gujas contra la sirvienta, que solo estaba bloqueado los ataques mientras reducía su distancia entre ambos.

El hombre se le acerca veloz y ella se prepara para atacarlo con una estocada, pero para su sorpresa este desaparece en un destello y reaparece tras ella apuntándole con su pistola en mano derecha, Ace jala de gatillo pero Mary Bone lo evade agachándose y desviando con su mano libre el arma de oponente, haciendo que falle el tiro par luego aplicarle una proyección de cadera y tirarlo al piso.

-...Esa no la vi venir... –Comento el líder de los Devil Hunters en el suelo.

-Fuiste sorpresivo, igual que la muerte. –Dijo la chica de cabello blanco todavía inexpresiva.

-¡¿Cómo esto?! –Sansón la ataca con una combinación de reto izquierdo con gancho derecho, haciendo que esta se aleje de Ace para evadirlo. –¡Trajiste una espada a una pelea de puños!

-Es cierto. –Ella convierte su espada en el suelo y se ponen en guardia con los puños arriba. –Lo menos que puedo hacer por uno de los invitados no deseados.

El Visigodo ruge con un grito fuerte antes de lanzarse al ataque con rápidos golpes restos y cruzados que son evadidos, por lo que cambia a un golpe circulares y ganchos que también son evadidos. Mary responde con rápidos golpes al cuerpo de Sansón que tuvo que protegerse pero dejo expuesta su cara y recibió un recto derecho seguido de un gancho izquierdo.

El gran humanoide gris de se quería dejar vencer y le lanza con golpe volador que obliga a su oponente a protegerse, pero esto fue un amago y cambia a un fuerte gancho al cuerpo que levanta a la sirviente del suelo y la manda a volar por los aire unos doce metros. Sansón salta para recibirla con otro gancho pero está al caer lo hace más rápido y lo golpea con un circular que lo manda al suelo con gran fuerza mientras ella aterriza perfectamente al lado de su espada.

-... Creí que fuera tan fuerte... –Sansón intenta levantarse.

-Nada es más fuerte que la muerte. –Comento Mary Bone viendo como este trataba de levantarse.

-¡Ven aquí! –Frida trato de jalar con su guadaña nuevamente.

La sirvienta ve esto evade el ataque bloquea otro con su espada mientras la mujer girar rápidamente su arma en círculos para atacarla, por lo que esta lanza cráneos en llamas que son cortados a la mitad por los tajos de la guadaña de Frida.

Viendo esto prepara una estocada con la que consigue detener el ataque giratorio de Frida, pero esta empieza a empujar con el palo de su arma contra la hoja de la espada de su oponente para hacerla retroceder. Sin embargo, Mary se mueve al costado derecho de la mujer para hacer que esta se fuera por delante y le propina un golpe en la espalda con su mano libre que la hace caer al suelo.

Estando boca abajo, Frida se apresura a girar sobre su lado izquierda para alejarse de Mary quien iba a darle un feroz tajo que fue bloqueado por Marco quien desenvaino su espada.

-¿Vas a entregarte? –Pregunto la sirvienta.

-¡No permitiré que los lastimes! –el joven Díaz ataco con u tajo cruzado obligando la volquear dicho ataque.

Marco se apresuro a nuevamente atacar con un tajo vertical seguido de otro de derecha a izquierda, ataques que fueron bloqueados fácilmente. Mary respondió con ataques rápidos, haciendo que este retroceda y bloquee un ataque que iba directo a su pecho, solo para recibir una patada al estomago y casi le cortan la cabeza de no ser porque se agacho pero recibe otra patada que es frontal a la cara haciendo que caía hacia atrás.

El joven Díaz se movió rápido para evitar una mortal estocada de la espada de la peli blanco, saca su pistola Centella para dispararle logrando darle a su cuerpo lo que la hizo caer al suelo, dándole el tiempo para tomar distancia y reagruparse con sus compañeros mientras esta se levantaba con las heridas regenerándose en segundos.

Los Devil Hunters habían recibido mucho daño de los golpes de Mary Bone y este no se veía ni cansada o adolorida como ellos.

-Si antes no estaba luchando enserio, ahora está jugando con nosotros. –Dijo Ace recuperándose del azote que recibió.

-Para ser pequeña, golpea fuerte. –Dijo Sansón viendo las marcar de golpes en su cuerpo.

-Y es vengativa. –Agrego Sith sobándose la espalda.

-A este paso no vamos a resistir mucho. –Comento Frida respirando algo agitada.

-Lo que necesitamos es un plan. –Dijo Miku una vez que Bastión volvió a ponerse de pie.

Todos ven como son rodeados por un ejército de esqueletos que eran controlados por Mary Bone mientras ellos eran solo seis, los números estaban en su contra así como el hecho de que no estaban al nivel de la sirvienta de cabellera blanca.

Escapar tampoco era opción puesto que no sabían que tan alto estaba y la caída sería mortal aun cuando fuesen en el Acorazado, que había sido dañado por un ataque de su enemiga.

No tenían oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir y esto hacia que Marco sintiera la misma frustración e impotencia que sintió en el bazar de la Ciudad de Ra. Cerrando los ojos y deseando que ese mismo poder que una vez libero vuelva ayudarlo, con sus marcas en las mejillas reaparecieron con intensidad así como la mitad de hoja formada por energía y sus ojos también resplandecían.

Los Devil Hunters estaban sorprendidos de que Marco volviera a liberar todo su poder mágico mientras Mary Bone se mostraba indiferente en su rostro dio unos pequeños pasos así atrás así como su ejército de esqueletos.

El joven Díaz con un simple tajo vertical al aíre crea una onda expansiva de energía que va contra sus enemigos. La sirvienta lo evade con un gran salto mientras una parte de su ejército era diezmado fácilmente por ese ataque, si antes pensaba que el chico no era una amenaza muy peligrosa, ahora sus pensamientos habían cambiado y debía acabar con él cuanto antes, por lo que se lanza al ataque buscando matarlo de una solo estocada pero este fue contra ella y bloquea su ataque.

La onda que se produce es usa por Marco para romper la guardia de Mary Bone y asestarle un feroz tajo cruzado que la parte de su hombro izquierdo a su cintura derecha, lo cual le causa mucho daño.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme tanto daño? –Pregunto la sirvienta que no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cae al suelo completamente partida en dos y ve como el joven cae buscando clavarle su espada pero gira rápido apoyándose en su brazo derecho para evadirlo haciendo que el golpe de en el suelo.

El suelo debajo de los pies de Marco se rompe por la potencia del ataque haciendo que este caiga dentro de un agujero.

-¡MARCO! –Gritaron los Devil Hunters ven como este cae pero la destrucción del suelo llego hasta ellos haciendo que también caigan con él al agujero.

Mary Bone seguía rodando hasta conseguir alejarse del agujero que se estaba formando hasta que el suelo dejo de colapsar y vio que estaba a salvo.

Ella se quedo unos segundos mirando al cielo y pensando en lo que había sucedido, no comprendía ese chico humano podía tener tanto poder así como el hacerle mucho daño. Miro como su mano derecha temblaba un poco de forma involuntaria, normalmente no le temblaba y entendía que es lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se había regenerado, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y vio el agujero por el que cayeron los Devil Hunters.

-Están en las cavernas. –Se dijo a sí misma. –Lo mejor será enviar a unos soldados a rastrearlos cuanto antes de que ese fantasma o el payaso los encuentren.

Se retira con su ejército rumbo al castillo donde se hallaba su general, el cual se ubicaba cerca de un kilometro al sur del centro.

Al fondo del agujero en los más oscuro, todos los Devil Hunter había sobrevivido a la caída pero todos estaban inconscientes.

Marco pudo mantenerse consciente solo por unos momentos antes de sentir como el agotamiento le llegaba por usar sus poderes. Estando en el suelo intenta arrastrase hasta donde están sus compañeros para ver que estos estaban bien.

Usaba todas sus fuerzas pero su cuerpo ya no le daba más y su vista empezó a nublarse.

- _No puedo dejarme vencer..._ –Pensó. -Debo... salvarlo... –Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de finalmente pender la consciencia y solo ver como alguien se les acercaba.


End file.
